


Voltron: Heroes of the universe

by Ivyladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyladin/pseuds/Ivyladin
Summary: The battle against the Galra was over. The danger was gone, the Paladins could rest.Until the day when the lions disappear without giving any explanation and a new threat is present.The legacy of the heroes was to continue.





	1. They call me taylor because how i threat the needle

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this had been planned for a month before the season but ... something happened.
> 
> I'll say it again, the characters at the beginning are made by me, yes, there are also the characters of Voltron, but not at the beginning.
> 
> Being really honest, i wrote this just because i didn't want Voltron to finish... and it becomes in a whole story so...
> 
> Without more to say, enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three cadets in the Garrison break the rules of the quarter and decide to escape, giving way to a great adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! I had wanted to do this for quite some time the truth. In fact, I'm still editing some of the chapters I've already uploaded, anyway, I hope you like to read it as much as I write it.

**Galaxy Garrison, 4:30**

 

"Ferrec, Ferrec, Ferrec... Martine Ferrec!"

"Am I there?" asked a girl, she had curly hair, wrapped a bun and brown skin approaching the other, which was a little taller, pale skin and black hair to the shoulder. The first began to search.

 

"Smith... Nicole Smith, yup, here you are" she smiled "Silvia will be here?"

"I'm very doubtful" answered a boy with his arms crossed. He had long black hair, white skin, and deep blue eyes. "She's not even here, it's not worth it."

"Jealous?"

"Pfft! No way! She deserves to be where she is... that's why I'm on that list" he said pointing to the board. "eat it, Martinez."

 

**Galaxy Garrison, 8:30**

 

The cadets had finished their last training, most had returned to their rooms, two girls stayed in the corridors, calling the attention of a third party who hid to listen to them.

 

"And what did she tell you?" Nicole asked.

"She said we have to wait outside the quarter."

"How will we get out?"

"I told her we'll do it when everyone's sleeping" she keeps quiet "and about that, I want you to put a computer in your backpack."

"Yours?"

"No, it's from the quarter. But I want you to keep it."

"Martine, since when did you have this?" she didn't know where she had found it but she knew quite well that the computer was not hers and it was not a gift either.

"I would like you not to ask" she takes the backpack and enters the laptop. "let's go."

 

**Galaxy Garrison, 12:45**

 

A couple of hours later. Nicole had put on a blouse with long yellow sleeves and jeans, leaving her hair loose. Martine put on a white blouse with black lines and a jacket with sleeves to the elbows and jeans. Both girls after getting dressed, managed to leave without being seen, they were outside, there were no cameras, not even a guard. Everything was alone.

 

"What did you want the computer for?" she asked while fixing her backpack.

"To intervene with the sign of the Garrison" the other was surprised "c'mon Nicky."

"No, I will not, did you go crazy?"

"I'll make you cupcakes."

"You won't buy me with that."

"Vanilla cupcakes" the other sighed, she sat down and took out the computer. "I love you, Nicky."

"It's not mutual" she starts typing "a question, how will she know we're here?"

"Well the truth is... I don't know, I guess you'll know by the time."

 

Another long minutes later, Martine had taken control to regulate the signal and track someone. Nicole continued typing.

 

"Got it!"

"What are you doing here?"

 

they turned around, it was a boy, rather, their partner in the Garrison, Drake johnson. He came with a gray shirt and black pants, he also had a large dark green coat. They didn't notice his presence.

 

"Hello Drake, how are you?" Nicole asked.

"What are you doing outside the quartr?"

"We should ask you the same question." Martine said, getting up, putting her hand on her waist.

"Montgomery may know about this."

"You are here with us, you will get into a mess too."

"And who are they going to believe? Me or the girl who stole the quarters computer?" Martine looks at Nicole, she stops to look at them both.

"Johnson, I want to be good to you. Please, go to the quarter and tomorrow we talk."

"No" he crossed his arms "they didn't answer me, what are they doing here?"

"You don't..."

"We're looking for Silvia" Nicole answered, Drake got behind her to see the screen.

"Seriously, Drake go, we don't want more..."

"Girls!"

 

"Merde..."

 

A girl, small and chuby, approaches the others. Medium brown skin, hair above the shoulds and free tufts, light purple sweater, they could see that she had a light blue blouse underneath and jeans. She had a big smile, until it was erased by seeing the boy.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked immediately. "did you follow them?"

"I wouldn't have been the only one, anyone would have heard them or worse, they would have told Montgomery."

"He's right" Nicole said "we talked very loudly, it was our fault."

"That doesn't mean he has to be here."

"Well no, you are not my responsability" Drake continued "but they shouldn't be here, none of us."

"I needed to check something with them, okay? So go-"

"Guys" Martine started, everyone looked at her she had binoculars and with them she began to look far away. "there are some guards, they have someone... this doesn't look good."

 

At that time there is an explosion, which makes the guys scared. The youngest tells the others to follow her and everyone runs after her until they get close to a car.

 

"Do you know how to drive?" Nicole asked. The other doesn't answer and turn on the car, they go at full speed to that place. They listen to the voice of a woman.

"Sounds like... Bernarda" Drake says.

"It's because it's her" the girls gets out of the car, takes some gloves and goes o where they saw the guards before.

"Will you go alone?" Martine asked.

"If you want, stay there!" she exclaimed. They look each other, came and went down. 

They saw her enter, they heard some blows and they approached the entrance, there were some guards, so the three of then took care of them. They were not good at fighting, so they just evaded them and threw some punches.

There was a bed and a woman on it, she approached her face and saw it carefully.

 

"Berry?"

She began to move her mouth, slowly opened her eyes until she became accustomed to the light, then saw the young girl.

 

"Silvia?"

"Yeah, it's me, we have to get you out of here" she helps her get up and both leave that place. "Martine, could you stay with Berry in the seat? I don't want something to happen to him."

"Sure."

 

The woman looks at Drake and starts to smile.

 

"Drake, how long no see, I would like to stay by my side, there are things I have to tell you."

"Of course."

 

Silvia stayed listening and with some anger waited for everyone to settle in the seats. Until she began to hear shots coming towards them.

 

"Everyone is ready?"

"Yes."

 

Silvia started the vehicle, the shots were approaching until she could see that they were in another car. She had to lose them.

She saw that there was a curve in the road, she smiles sideways and accelerated directly towards her. One of them suspected what she was going to do.

 

"Silvia don't you intend to go there, do you?"

"Scared, Johnson?" it accelerated more and more, the shots crossed some parts of the vehicle, needed to arrive soon.

She heard the cries of her companions, the car left the road and now was in the air, falling directly to the ground.

The guards who shot them stopped chasing them. Everyone had their eyes closed, until they felt the firm ground again, at that moment everyone opened their eyes and looked around. They were on the ground and the girl was still driving.

 

"Are you crazy!?" Drake exclaimed. Silvia was silent. "You almost killed us! And how the hell did you fall on firm ground!?"

"The car can fly" she said without taking her eyes off the road.

"And why the fuck didn't you tell us!?"

"I wanted you to pee in your pants." she smiled and continued her way until she reached a house, when they stopped they all got off and Silvia took Berry to a bed that was inside.

 

 

"How do you feel?" Silvia had passed her a cup of tea.

"Much better, thank you" Bernarda said in a soft tone. The woman looked tired and had not slept for days. Silvia went directly to a room and had brought some clothes. "Clothes?"

"Yours, I kept it since you disappeared."

"Berry" Nicole said, feeling some nervousness to call her that way. "Who were they?"

"Scientist."

"What did they want with you?"

"They thought I was someone from space" she looked at Silvia "remember I said I was going on a trip? Well... when I managed to return, my ship crashed, I received a blow and maybe that's why I can not remember many things... they must have found me and have me under investigation."

"The Garrison found your ship, but they thought you were dead" Drake explained.

"It felt like like that... I didn't have consciousness until after 2 weeks of arriving..."

"Were you alone?" Martine asked. Bernarda frowned.

"I don't remember it very well, what I do remember is what I got to find there... and that reminds me that I have to show you something" she gets up.

"Wouldn't you like to put on another kind of clothes first?" Silvia asked, Bernarda looked at herself, she had those clothes that the guards had put on her which was wearing out, the woman nodded, took the clothes, and went to another room.

"Did you stay here... for her?" Nicole asked, looking at Silvia.

"Not exactly, I wanted to continue with the research that left incomplete, I needed to know what interested her..."

"Is that what she wants to talk to us about?" Silvia agrees. Bernarda left with a new clothes, a purple blouse and a black jacket.

"All right, look" she takes a map and put it on the table, grabs a notebook and a pencil. "When I was young, I met a man a few years older than me, he was my inspiration to enter the Garrison and, more important, start this search..." she looks at the notebook.

"You don't remember?" Silvia asks.

"Oh yeah! What I was looking for was Voltron."

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Did you know the legend?"

"I heard from one of the cadets."

"I don't know what it is..."

"Is a robot. Which was driven by paladins, they came to earth, I was a survivor of that disaster, that's where I met one of the paladins. He is older than me and he showed me everything I needed to know about the lions, who form Voltron, in fact, that's why we did that special training."

"But... that special training was only for cadets like Drake, why are we here?"

"I imagine because... you were chosen."

"Chosen?" he held his laughter "with no offense but this seems more like a fairy tale, you don't want the Garrison to check you?"

"Martine..." Silvia started.

"It's serious... besides, we're not even sure it's okay... I mean, she came from outside and-"

"Martine!"

"Wait Silvia" she looks at Martine "you're cute... will you let me finish? Thank you."

"..."

"The reason they wanted special cadets was for them to handle the lions. Until some time later they disappeared and nobody heard from them again."

"Do you know where they could be?" Drake asked, she nodded.

"Of course, well... I hope the calculations are good." the others stare at Bernarda's notebook, Nicole looks at one of the drawings on the wall.

"Is that Voltron?" she said pointing to a sheet of paper where there was a robot drawn in pencil.

"No, well..." she looked a little nervous. Silvia smiles and approaches Nicole.

"Berry is a good artist, she does her best."she says, Berry smiles.

"Yes, that's Voltron, what's next are the lions."

"I think that if... we modified the control that Martine had, we can find them... in some of the locations that are there."

"Can you do that?" she looks at her. Nicole nods and takes her backpack.

"It may be able to pick up its signal" she takes out the control and the computer and starts looking for the nearest signal.

"I'm going to mark the locations on the map" she said approaching the table, took a black marker and began to cross out.

"Can I tie your hair?" the woman looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's bothering you, can I tie your hair?" Bernarda nods slowly. Silvia takes a purple ribbon and goes to her hair. Her hair was always been long and quite soft, she had no problem in making a ponytail.

"Thanks" continued striking.

"I'm receiving a signal" she said taking control, its sound was constant, it seemed to be close.

"So let's go."

 

 

...

 

 

"It's here."  
  


It was quite far from the house, it felt like a desert, they stopped and they looked around.

"Are you sure it was here?" Martine asked.

"This thing brought us here" Nicole answered.

 

Drake began to walk, there were mountains of sand that didn't allow them to see the other side, he realized there was something there.

"Did you find something, Drake?" Bernarda asked. Drake was looking at the ground, there were marked tracks in the sand. The others tried to approach but the ground collapsed, causing them to fall into a kind of underground cave.

When the dust cleared, they stayed looking until they stopped to look at what was in front oof them.  It was the blue lion, Bernarda was fascinated, remember having seen it long ago, memories of those moments passed through her head and a big smile came out of her lips. It had a cape around, one that would not let them get close.

Drake approaches, along with Silvia and Nicole. They stay looking at him without knowing what to do.

"How are we going to open this?" Silvia asked.

"Maybe knocking?

"Don't be ridi-" she saw that when touching the barrier it was eliminated leaving the lion free.

"I told you, now what should be done?"

"Drake, try it" he turns to see her, he was surprised. He looks straight ahead and she puts her hand on his shoulder. "we will be by your side."

Thinking of repenting, Drake sighs and starts to walk towards the lion, the others follow him. They entered, they were looking around except Drake who stared the seat in front of him.

He listened to Nicole's fascination and some of Martine's other comments before touching the chair and sitting down. It had two levers in front, he had doubts to grab them until at last he did. 

 

"Do you feel something?" he asked after almost 2 minutes without receiving an answer.

"No, I don't feel no-" he felt that his body was transported to another place, there was only him and the lion, along with many control. He heard a voice that became quite clear.

"Drake?" he had reached his reality, although he still heard that voice.

"I think it's the lion... she's talking to me" he said looking at the levers.

"Talking to you? What did she say... Aaahhh!"

 

The lion began to make momentum and began to fly, it didn't go to a specific place, it just flew without following any path. Inside, the others were trying to reach some are tu support themselves.

"Idiot, make this fly straight!" Silvia exclaimed. Drake took the levers again and managed, with enough effort, that the lion flew without problems.

"Thanks" Berry sihed, Martine tried to get up by grabbing the seat, it seemed loke she wanted to vomit at any moment. "You're good?"

"No, does this lion have a bucket?"

"I don't think so, could you take it?" Silvia asks, approaching Martine.

"Yes, I guess..."

 

 

It seemed that he was already in control of the lion, he looked at the others, they were calmer, Bernarda was still clinging to his seat, as if she were going to separate from them. He looked forward.

 

"Let's see how much this lion can do" he pull the lever and start to handle the lion in the air. He had seen this in his classes but the simulation was nothing like the adrenaline rush he was feeling right now.

He landed slowly on the ground, looked back, making they were okay.

 

"Everything alright?"

"I hate you, Johnson." Martine said on the floor. Bernarda smiled at him.

"I see you liked it" she said, Drake smiled and looked straight ahead, frowned as he realized that the lion was still moving. "didn't you leave it quiet?"

"I thought..." he took the levers again but didn't answer. The lion began to fly, this time, it had a path in mind.

"Is this normal?" Nicole asked, looking at Bernarda, she was just as confused as everyone who was there. Silvia stared straight ahead, trying to think where she was taking them.

"Is it taking us out of the atmosphere?" she asked jokingly, but apparently the lion was taking them out of the atmosphere, it was going very fast causing them to have to hold on to the seat again.

Everyone closed their eyes in intensity, Drake himself was starting to get scared.

Suddenly, everything stopped, they felt that it began to descend, when opening the eyes everything was dark. The lion remained unanswered, until it opened its mouth, implying that they should leave.

Silvia pulled out a small knife she had put in Nicole's backpack.

"When did you put that?"

"Don't ask, you had to be prepared" they continued walking, the only thing they chould hear were their steps, they had no idea where they were.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Martine asked. She heard Silvia touch a wall, she began to run her hands until she found a door.

"I found it!" it suddenly opened, she stumbled but was caught by someone.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

 

...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the many doubts that I know you might have is this, will the original characters appear? Yes they will as the story progresses, for now, they will only be mentioned.


	2. Patience yields focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys realize they are in a castle in the space.

"Yeah thanks."

"Sorry, I didn’t know you were there."

 

They both looked at each other. He was a boy, or so she thought. Chocolate skin, crazy white hair, scarlet eyes and a costume similar to royalty with blue and yellow tones. He had blue lines under his eyes. She noticed that his ears were pointed.

He blinked a few more times. he had not seen a human before so this was new for him. He realized that he was watching her for a long time when one of her friends spoke.

 

"We come with her," Martine said, drawing the boy's attention.

"Yes, I know, we were waiting for you, come with me."

As they walked until they were in what seemed to be the living room, they saw that it was cream—colored, with blue and gray decorations. He decided to talk.

 

"I am Prince Axul and this is our castle."

 

He showed him the whole place, the castle was built for the only remaining alters in the universe, after time trying to find beings like him they managed to find about ten and together, together with their magic they rebuilt the castle. This was all he explained to them.

 

"Do the Alteans have those things under their eyes?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, now we're just the three of us."

"Three?" Behind Nicole, a boy and a girl scared her. Both had white hair but hers was long up to her waist. He had light blue eyes and hers were navy blue.

 

The set of her was a purple and light blue blouse with blue sleeves, on the waist had a ribbon of the same blue and gray pants.

The whole of it was a green sweater up to the elbows, a ribbon tied at the waist of a darker green tone. And black pants.

 

"Hello, are you the paladins?"

"Why do your ears look so small?" he said touching the ear of Drake. "Why are you so tiny?" he said looking at Silvia.

"How do you make your hair look like that?" she said looking at Nicole's curly hair.

It was inevitable to feel nervous, the two of them were on top of them touching parts that were uncomfortable.

 

"Koli, Trel, I have not explained that part to them yet" the two ran their hands behind their heads "okay, could you sit down?" They all sit on the couch, they stare in his direction. A blue hologram appeared right in front of him.

 

"Do you know why you are here?" He turns to see them, they all look at each other. "The reason you're here is because you were ... chosen by the lions. I suppose that from where you come they said that the threats had disappeared ... in our search for Alteans, we realized that there was also another species that was dangerous. "

"What kind?"

"Aenux, although their appearance is not the same, they are equal to the Galra, there are still a few of them and they have wanted to take control of the lions and take over all the planets ... including theirs, only they don’t know how to get there, not yet, that is why you are here, to avoid some misfortune. "

 

"To be our heroes!" said Koli.

"The defenders of the universe." Trel continued.

"Do you accept?" Axul asked.

They were thinking, inside the idea made them tremble but it was because of emotion or maybe it was because of fear. The eyes went from the boys to Bernarda, who gave a break.

 

"We accept."

"Excellent, come with me."

 

He took them to another room, it was wider and had a part where you could see the space. He approached where there were two platforms, put his hands and another hologram appeared.

 

"The lions are characterized for resembling the paladins that handle them" in the hologram appears the blue lion. "For example, Drake, the blue lion's paladin has balanced abilities, who has a good guiding , and will be able to take care of his team until they feel ready." Drake smiles.

"Paladin of the red lion, temperamental and the most difficult to handle, he is faster and more agile than the others, but he is also unstable, he is someone who needs to control his instincts more ... Silvia, you are the paladin of the red lion ... The truth is that I do not believe this at all. " He comments with a half—smile.

"You don’t know her yet," mutters Drake, crossing his arms.

"Shut your mouth Johnson" she stares at the hologram. This time, go to the green lion.

"Paladin of the green lion, inquisitive personality, he needs a paladin with a lot of intellect and care. Martine, you are the paladin of the green lion." Nicole looks at her and smiles at her.

"You just have to overcome your urge to throw up," she says, then starts to laugh. In the hologram the yellow lion appears.

  
"Paladin of the yellow lion, he's careful and kind, he's a pilot who puts the need of others on his own, generous heart, and helps the team stay together, Nicole, you're that paladin." Martine and Silvia smile at him. He looks in the hologram and the black lion appears. "Finally, the decisive head of Voltron, this position will be taken by the one who was born to be a leader and the one who can maintain control all the time, someone who others will follow without hesitation, Bernarda, you are the leader."

She remained firm, she felt excited and avoided screaming with emotion.

"Do we have to go into those lions?"

"Of course, these have to accept you" starts walking to the room at the beginning. They could see the lions better.

"Here I have the suits that correspond" he said and opened a door where there were 5 suits, each with the same design but with different color.

Each one puts on their suits, checking if nothing is missing, Nicole turned to look at Silvia who seemed to be measuring her waist with the suit.

"Sil, what are you doing?"

"Eh? No, nothing" she takes the suit and still seems uncomfortable.

"Are you afraid you cannot get into the suit?" The girl opens her eyes and looks nervous.

"What? No! Of course not!" she looks at the suit "well, maybe ..."

"Let me help you" takes the suit, she looks at it. "What?"

"Nothing, forget it."

 

Minutes later, Silvia had her suit, this one could adapt to her body, Nicole was telling her that she did not have to worry.

 

"Paladins" the prince spoke "are you ready?"

"Yes."

"One question, how did you get these suits?"

"They were rebuilt too, don’t worry, they really work."

 

They approach the lions, each one goes up to their respective lion. The prince stared at them from below.

 

"Okay, Drake, what did you feel before the lion flew?"

"Well ... I felt like she was talking to me."

"Well, that's what everyone should feel and this is how your lion will correspond to you, this takes a lot of time and you need concentration."

 

Each one sat down and took the levers, Bernarda closed her eyes concentrating. This had been taught to her in her yoga classes, to learn to concentrate.

The minutes passed and nothing happened, the only one who had connected to his paladin was Drake, the others seemed to have problems.

 

"Will we stay like this?"

"Remember what Prince Axul said, this may take time." Silvia said still with her eyes closed. "Ugh, who am I kidding?"

"This will take us too much ..." they heard strange sounds.

"Berry?" Silvia asked. She didn’t answer and the sounds were stronger. Then they heard the great roar of a lion.

"Yes, Bernarda connected with her lion!" exclaimed Koli. The others were surprised.

 

"So, what can we do now?" Martine asked.

"Practice Yoga like Berry" Silvia said jokingly.

"Bernarda practices yoga?"

"Wait, how do you know Bernarda practices yoga?"

  
"It does not surprise me," said Axul, "the red lion is very difficult to master, it costs a lot but it surprises me with the green and yellow lions, they are the most submissive so far."

"It's a matter of concentration and someone stops being so pessimistic." said Drake. Accentuating the word someone.

"Leave me alone, mullet" she said, leaving her lion. Drake looked at her with an eyebrow.

"Mullet?"

  
"Your stupid mullet, you jerk!" she shouted at him and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" asked Axul.

"I'll stay in the room until you say the training" she crossed the door. He noticed that she had a strong attitude and that she could not get along with Drake.

"Well, let's go to the living room."

 

Before arriving, they heard Koli trying to take some boxes, Nicole goes to help her until one falls to the Altean.

"Quiznak!"

Nicole is confused looking at her.

"Koli, language!" Axul exclaimed from the other room. The others were more dismayed.

"What is Quiznak?" Nicole asked.

"A word that cannot be said in the castle" said Axul immediately and helped with the missing box.

They thought that for them it was a bad word, so they preferred not to ask more and go to where the prince was taking them.

 

"What are we going to do?"

"This is a small concentration exercise" takes out some devices with buttons "this is going to be put on your heads ... they are connected to a small robot."

He gives one of these devices to each one and then he places the robots in front of them.

 

"What do we have to do?" she looks at the robot while she has the device in her hands. Axul approaches her and places it on her head.

"Just concentrate" he gets up "until these little ones move."

"We thought about something else," Koli said, "but maybe a smaller object was better."

"We will stay here watching your process."

 

Everyone got on their knees in front of each other's robot, closed their eyes and tried to concentrate as much as they could. The minutes passed and the robots did not move. Drake and Bernarda managed to move theirs, minutes later Nicole and Martine had achieved.

The only one who could not was Silvia, it was difficult, her fists were clenched and she seemed angry.

 

"I give up!" she screamed suddenly, the others jumped in surprise. The girl got up, took off the device and went to the room where the lions were.

"You!" she pointed to the red lion "Don’t you want to accept me? Fine! Don’t do it!" she took the helmet and looked at the lion.

"Silvia no!" she heard Axul, she threw the helmet and snorted. "I told you this takes time."

"He doesn’t like me!"

"Silvia" heard Bernarda "you are going to calm down, come with me and let the others practice with their lions!" She sighed and nodded, started to follow her. Axul realized that Bernarda could control Silvia without doing much.

"Well, Paladins!" He addresses the others "to the lions!"

 

...

 

Bernarda sits in the center of the room, crosses her legs and stares at Silvia.

 

"What do you want to do?"

"Just sit down" wait for her to do it "okay ... tell me ... What bothers you?"

"Berry, I—"

"Imagine this is one of those trainings" she takes her hands "What bothers you?" repeat the question.

"That I cannot connect to the lion."

"Okay, Sil, remember it's difficult, but I trust you, so now" she pulls out the device "we'll try it together."

"Seriously, Berry?"

"It's going to work, trust me" he places the device. "And better yet, trust you, now close your eyes and concentrate."

 

She remembers this moment perfectly with her teacher, the soft tone of his voice made her feel more relaxed. He was doing it so that she would not feel desperate to achieve some training. So she took her time.

 

She knew that she had to do it with her, Silvia is still a kid, she still needs to learn some things and know how to act in some situations.

 

...

 

Nicole had closed her eyes for the last time, had to concentrate enough, that was not a problem, then, why was it difficult? She opened her eyes, maybe ... would she have to talk to her lion?

 

"Hey ..." she put his face a little closer "I know I have to connect with you but ... you don’t know me and I just met you a few hours ago so ... What do you say? We can get along very well, I'll love you and treat well, I'm Nicole, just in case you didnt know "she sighs" come on, accept me, please. "

 

She closed her eyes, began to tire until she felt that the lion corresponded to her and they started turning on yellow lights and a large panel appeared in front of her.

 

"I did it!" she started jumping and gave a hug inside the lion "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 

Nicole came out with her helmet on her arm, Martine had a big smile, both went to give each other a big hug.

 

"Congratulations girls," said Axul, "now Silvia is missing ..."

"It will take too long" smiled Drake perched on the leg of his lion.

"Nonsense" says Bernarda, with Silvia at her side "she's going to try again."

"Okay, you can—"

"I'll go with her," she said immediately, Axul was confused, "trust me."

 

They entered, they all looked at the lion with attention, the minutes passed but they did not hear anything from them, nor did they see lion's answers

Inside, she had tried one last time but could not, sighed and felt Bernarda's hand.

 

"This is with patience Silvia, patience yields—"

"Focus, I know." She stands up "thanks for trying."

"I will always help you in whatever you need."

 

...

 

"Well, paladins, I'll show you what your rooms will be."

 

Upon entering each one in their rooms, they realize that there are objects of the color of their lion.

"Axul" Bernarda came out "What is this?"

"Those are your Bayards, they are like your weapons, they can be used with the lions but you have to know how to unlock them, each one has a different weapon."

"How this—"

 

"I did it!" Drake exclaimed from the other room. Bernarda and Axul went to see.

"Since they found me in that place, I hadnt seen you so happy" commented Bernarda when she saw Drake with a smile while looking at his Bayard turned into a rifle.

"Drake seems to have a great ability superior to that of your companions" his smile grew bigger when he saw the glint in Drake's eyes. "you have to rest, tomorrow the training will be a little stronger."

"We'll do it, good night prince" she looks back at Drake, who is now in his bed looking at the floor. "Are you worry about your parents?"

"no..."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." he smiles. Bernard nods. "Will you tell Silvia about ... that?"

She stops and looks at him.

"I don’t think she needs to know" she left the room, the door closed, leaving Drake alone with his thoughts ... again.

 

...

 

_She ran at a high speed, she didn’t know who was chasing her, she knew that he was dangerous and that if she didn’t escape, it would go badly. she was exhausted and needed to stop._

_The last thing she saw was that whoever was chasing her managed to hit her, she didn’t know where, and she didn’t know why she could not keep walking. Until she understood it._

_Her leg had been torn off._

 

"NO!" she tried to crawl, but the pain would not let her, she had to escape. She started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me... trying to make a cliffhanger without experience! (Spoiler: gone wrong!) 
> 
> Ok, this is not... exactly what's happening in actual time. It's a nightmare, yes, about something that happened before.  
> If you are asking, yes, this nightmares are going to make sense in future chapters, so... just you wait...
> 
> And i hope you are really liking it.


	3. I say Vol, you say Tron, Vol-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they're in space, more curious things started to happen, with Alteans, Aenux and themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you going to name the chapters as quotes from Voltron?
> 
> Me: uh, yeah? 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, as I said before this is just a nightmare, there will be one nightmare per character.

The screams were very loud, Koli ran to her room, she found her in the corner of her bed crying.

 

"Bernarda?"

"Koli" she began to clean her tears as she got up and turned her back to her. "Sorry if i woke you up, i-"

"Did you have a bad dream?" she had approached her, it was a few steps away from her.

"No, it's just..."

"Your screams almost wake everyone" she said ", you can talk to me."

"It's nothing, Koli."

"You can also cry on my shoulder" Bernarda turned around, her eyes were still teary. Koli approached her to cry as if she were a little girl again.

 

 

...

 

 

The next day, after they explained about the showers, they bathed and changed. The Alteans realized that one was missing. In that instant, they heard metal shots where the lions were. They approached and saw Silvia bumping her head repeatedly against the lion's paw.

 

"Please" crash "accept me" crash "I want to be your paladin" crash "your friend" crash "OR YOUR SERVANT BUT ACCEPT ME!"

"Silvia?" Axul approached "how much do you have here?"

"According to her face" Koli says looking at Silvia "it seems that she has five vargas here."

"Vargas?" the others could see her face, she had dark circles and her tone of voice was more serious.

"You didn't sleep for trying to connect with your lion?" Bernarda asked.

"At least I realized something."

"What?"

"I hate my life" she hits her head for the last time against the lion. Nicole approaches her.

"Silvi, come here, take a bath and you'll relax." she took her to the showers.

"She..." Bernarda began." she likes to try hard."

"Believe her" Martine said, remembering the days in the Garrison in which she stayed in the early hours studying, there was a month that inly slept two hours and took too much coffee, God knows where she got it from.

“She should not get tired like that” Axul said.

“Can we start training?” Drake asked, irritated. The prince nodded and led them to the training room.

“What you will do here will be…” 

The castles starts to move abruptly, Koli came in, desperate.

 

“They attack us!”

“No…” he run towards the front, is placed on top of the platforms.

“Don’t worry, guys” Koli says “everything is under control”

“Not really!”

“Well guys” Koli starts “worry”

“Prince, we will help you” Bernarda approaches.

“Are you sure?”

“We know how to handle the lions” Axul sighs.

“All right, go”

 

 

Minutes later the paladins had gone out with their lions, the sound was provoked by the ships that threw lightning bolts at the castle, which made it move and tremble in that way.

They could not attack in tune, causing it to collide or fail the shots. Silvia had put on her suit and stood behind Axul.

 

“Let me accompany them” she said suddenly, scaring him.

“Silvia, it’s dangerous, you don't even have your lion” he listens to her sigh and walk away, seconds later he saw her help herself with her thrusters to get closer to the ships “Silvia? Silvia what…? How did you come out?!”

 

The other see Silvia enter, Bernarda was distracted until she is strongly beaten by Martine. The shots ceased and the ships vanish, they are confused until Axul speaks.

 

“Paladins, this was your second test of teamwork” he pauses “you failed.”

 

“All this was a test?!” Drake shouted “Are you serious!?”

“Yes, Trel was sailing one of the ships. Trel, you can go back”

“I’m here” he said behind him. Axul looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

“And what about that ship?” he pointed to one that was moving away. Trel shrugs “That ship has Silvia…”

 

“What?!”

 

Bernarda went at full speed, along with the others. The ship was going fast enough they could almost lose it until Nicole fired.

 

“Silvia?” she tried to communicate with her through the helmet “Do you hear me?”

“Yeah. Where am I?”

“A galra ship” Axul said, his tone was surprising. “I thought they had been smashed to pieces. Silvia, try to get out of there as soon as possible”

“Understood” she realized that she had taken her Bayard, hoped to use it when fighting the Galra. It seemed easy to get out of there.

 

Until she heard steps got to her.

 

“Oh look, we have an intruder!”

“Yes, we have to catch her”

 

Silvia started running, hiding. They were two girls, the guards began to search until Silvia jumped on top of her and continued running to the exit. One of them took her leg and started fighting. She hit her with her Bayard and got up.

 

“I have to find a way out”

 

The two guards took her by the arms, the other thought of hitting her, Silvia freed herself and thought of attacking again with a Bayard, until it began to shine and transformed into a sword.

 

“Oh yeah!” she attacked them with he sword. She heard a sequence and red lights filled the room. It was when a door arched and began to take them into space.

 

The other two had each other but Silvia was alone, so she held on to a part of the ship. A woman approached her and stepped on her hand, causing her to let go.

 

“No!” the door had closed and she was out of control in space, her breathing began to stir, she felt that something was taking her and leaving her safe. Looking around and seeing the red walls and the chair in front, she understood. “The lion! You accepted me!”

 

She felt excited, the sword returned to the Bayard and she sat down in her chair.

 

“Silvia?” that was Bernarda’s desperate voice.

 

“I’m fine, Berry” she says, taking the levers and heading to the castle where the other lions were.

 

“Those five vargas worked for you, the lion saved you” Koli said. Turned to see Axul who was still thoughtful “Axul?”

“Those Aenux never met the paladins” he said “but they did know the Alteans and they always attacked us”

“What do you mean?” Bernarda asked.

“It’s strange that they didn’t want to attack directly”

“Well, maybe they wanted peace” Koli said.

“It is impossible for a race in search of war and misfortune in exchange for reigning the entire universe to seek peace” he said and frowned.

 

“And if maybe they weren’t… Aenux?” everyone looked at her, she seemed to be sure of what she was saying.

 

“What?”

“You said that the Aenux have blue skin, right?” he nods “those guards have purple skin…”

“But the ship was A-”

“I know, but they were something else” she said. Trel and Koli looked at each other.

“Go with them and do their training” Trel said “we will investigate about that later”

 

The prince nods and go along with the others, it was the training, and everyone sat in a circle. Axul had handed them the same devices yesterday.

 

“We will try the robots again?”

“No, this is for reunite your minds in one” the faces of confusion did'nt wait “Paladins, you already knew about Voltron, Bernarda told me she explained you a little. To form Voltron all of you have to unite your body and your mind”

“And then this?” she said showing the object.

“This shows what you think, your longing, what you think your partner will see it” everyone put their devices on their heads, they began to project what they thought.

With Martine, an image of a girl was projected, she seemed to be together with a boy who was smaller than her.

Nicole had an imagen of her family, it was very broad and everyone had a big smile.

Drake had the imagen of him with ten years next to a man, he must be his father, Axul thought.

Silvia had the image of her with a woman, both of the looked very happy. Silvia’s face was passive. 

What made him feel confused was the image Bernarda had, it was not hers, in fact there was no one, and it was just a grayscale. Her expression did not make him feel better either, she seemed scared and annoyed.

He understood that maybe he should talk.

 

 

“Paladins” he said pulling the others out of their thoughts “, I want you to focus on your lions and try to join”

 

They all close their eyes again, do their best to stay focused on their lions, except Drake, and he was the one who seemed to have problems. He heard Silvia’s snort.

 

“Johnson, stop distracting yourself, this is serious!”

“Don’t tell me about concentration, Martinez!”

“Guys, calm down!” exclaimed Bernarda. After a few seconds, everyone was calm and could concentrate.

 

The lions were appearing in each of them, which approached slowly until they joined, a celestial light shone on them. The prince waited for the robot image to appear but they were all interrupted by Trel.

 

“Axul!”

“RIGHT NOW, TREL?!” he turns quite furious, the paladins stare at him.

“It is important…”

“More than this?!” he felt some hands touching his shoulders, it was Silvia.

 

“Maybe we should listen to him, it’s the first time we’ve seen him so upset” she said, noticed him relax and nod.

 

“All right, Trel, what’s wrong?”

“They were sent by Haxes” he said after a few seconds thinking about it. Axul stares in surprise.

 

“You are lying” the other denied.

“Who is Haxes?”

 

There was silence, she thought she had screwed up asking that question, until he talked.

 

“It is the emperor of the Aenux” he said “and also who caused several deaths in each planet that passed”

“We thought he was dead when the planet explode with him but we realized that those ships came from his castle”

“And if it is another person who has control?”

“That does not fix things, Axul” the other sighs “we know that this is hard, that’s why we took time to tell you”

 

“Did we cover the castle or…?”

“No, I… I will go with you in few tiks” he turn to them “this room has exercises that you can do as a team. I will come in a few doboshes”

 

He leaves the room so deep in his thoughts, ignoring the face of confusion that the others had.

 

“Did he mean minutes?” Nicole asked. Silvia shrugs and takes her Bayard “what are you going to do?”

“Didn’t you hear him? This is a training room, I missed doing these things”

“Why don’t you and Drake train?” Bernarda asked. The question was innocent, until both of them looked at each other with hatred “No?”

“I would prefer that she put the sword in my throat” he heard her take out her Bayard.

“Why not try?”

“Guys, remember that we have to learn to work in a team, what would Voltron do without teamwork?”

“You don’t have to fight each other” Nicole said looking at the keyboard where you could activate the training “you can be both against a villain”

 

“I like that” Bernarda said “I know that you can do it”

 

**Activating training sequence**

**Level 1**

Two robots came out of the ground, one of them had a sword and the other had a rifle.

 

“They like to be fair” Drake said.

“If you make me fail, I will hit you with his arm”

“Behave!” exclaimed Bernarda.

 

They started, Drake had an ability to shoot from a distance and dodge attacks, Silvia was faster and calculated the movements of the robots, so she could attack them without problems.

 

**Level 2**

“Uh, Nicole?” Drake asked “we have not got used to—”

 

Two more robots came out and these were faster than the previous ones, one of them managed to take the sword form the girl, she only dodged them until she found her weapon.

Drake fired but it did not work, as the other two attacked him. Silvia and Drake managed to confuse them and attack them.

 

**Level 3**

 

“Nicole!” both shouted. Now they had almost ten robots around, Silvia managed to run to the sword and take it but a robot had taken her by the arms and threw her away.

She hit the wall and tried to get up, realizing that three of them were going to her.

They don’t know how the two of them ended up in the center and the robots trying to attack them, Silvia took out a shield to prevent them from attack them.

 

“Nicole deactivate!” Silvia exclaimed.

 

**Deactivating training sequence**

 

“How do you feel?”

“You pulled almost ten robots!” Silvia shouted.

“For that reason you need to learn to work in a team “she said into the microphone. Were they were was a little higher where they could see the whole room. “You could do it in another way”

“And why didn’t you say it?” Drake asked.

“You may get away from me in some battle. The best thing is that you learn to do it together”

“It was Silvia’s fault” Drake said. Silvia looks at him “she still doesn’t know how to handle her sword”

“Why don’t you show me how, mullet?” she said crossing her arms.

“Stop talking about my hair, why does it bother you?”

“You bother me!”

“What was the reason you started fighting?”

 

Both opened their mouths, but said nothing, looked at the woman and remained silent.

 

“Really? You don’t know?”

“Berry, that’s not the point” Silvia said removing her helmet “, Drake can’t stand me and I can’t stand Drake and we can’t help it”

“It was always Silvia and Drake, neck and neck, rivals of all Garrison” he crossed his arms.

“You are going to stay here, while we train” she said and took her Bayard, Nicole and Martine followed her.

 

...

 

 

“Activating training sequence” she presses the button while approaching the microphone.

“You don’t have to say that” Drake said, Silvia looked at him.

“And why don’t you put your-”

_“Silvia!”_

 

“Fine!” she said and started watching them fight, they were agile, although she was afraid of Nicole, and she had never been to fight body to body against someone “Nicole… are you…?”

“I can do it!” she exclaimed, a robot hit her. Silvia touched the microphone.

“Nicole you—“it had been deactivated, she looked at Drake with hate.

“You can’t help her”

“What’s your damn problem?!”

“It’s for the rules!”

“Your ridiculous rules can be put in your-”

 

They suddenly looked at the battle, Martine hit the robot with her Bayard, until it got longer and with a hook.

 

“Oh yes!” it was electric, it have electric shocks to everyone who touched “this is wonderful!”

Silvia smiled. Nicole still had problems but when she started hitting she felt her Bayard and immediately took it.

 

“It’s a canyon!” she said more excited and could beat the majority. Drake was changing from levels to take them to level 3.

 

“They are good…”

“Yeah” she said widening her smile. Although she frowned when she saw Bernarda. “Berry hasn’t been able to activate hers”

“No” he stared at the woman, the floor opened letting her fall.

“Berry?” she was expelled right behind the boys, they want to see her.

“What happened?”

“I was shot” she said trying to get up.

“But your Bayard…”

“I don’t know what happened” both help her get up and stare at the boys “they are really good”

“We should try an exercise all together?”

“It looks good to me” she presses a button deactivating the session. “Guys, let’s go down”

 

...

 

 

They all started a sequence together, they were good at the fights and it seemed that together they did well. They were just going through level 2, until they heard the machine.

 

**Level 5**

The paladins stopped to look at each other.

 

“I’m not good at math” Martine said “but I’m sure it’s a 3 after 2”

“The machine must have a fault” Bernarda said “it’s not a problem, we can do it”

 

 

They continued with their fight, up there were the two brothers, who had increased the level of the exercise.

 

“Do you think they noticed?” Koli whispered.

“I do not think that” Trel answered “, its better that they do this instead of watching Axul”

“He’s too worried” Koli said hugging her knees.

“I do not blame him… not after what happened…”

“Trel, why I don’t remember anything that happened?”

“Maybe… its better you don’t know” he said getting up and approaching the microphone “paladins, it’s over”

 

**Deactivating training sequence**

“Aww!” Martine complained “I was going to finish”

“They are good, they really know how to fight as a team, maybe tomorrow they can form…”

“Bernarda can’t activate her Bayard!” Silvia exclaims.

“What did you say?”

 

...

 

 

“It’s not something new, the previous paladin could not active his Bayard either”

“Also, you are good at fighting… you give good kicks!” Trel exclaimed.

“Tomorrow you will try to form Voltron” Axul said “, I regret not having been with you, I-”

“Don’t worry” Bernarda said “, besides… we realized that it will not be difficult to form Voltron”

 

“You’re right! You will not have any problem”

“What we do ask is that…” Bernarda looks at others “tell us what the real problem is”

 

He joins his hands, at some point he would have to explain to him the reason why they are doing all this but he didn’t want to. Not until he was sure how serious it was.

 

“Early tomorrow I will explain everything”

“Can I make dinner?” Martine asked, Koli and Trel leaned over to look at him. “Please?”

“Do you know how to cook?” Trel asked.

“Are you kidding?” Nicole asked. “She’s the best chef in the world!”

“Well perfect!” Koli exclaimed “Come with me”

 

Everyone was talking to each other at the table. Nicole was explaining to Axul about things they did at the Garrison.

 

“Ah and once I saw Silvia dance” she approached a little to the prince and whispered “she moved her hips like a professional”

“Her… what?”

“Nicole, why don’t we talk about something else?” Silvia said, she looked quite nervous.

“Yes, talking about this girl is making me sick” Drake said.

“Where will we form Voltron?” Silvia asked, ignoring the boy.

“Ah, yes, I chose a planet specifically for that” he smiled “I’m really happy because they are moving forward, I was worried that they could not be accepted by the lions”

“But you chose it” Bernarda said.

“Exactly” Drake said “, it was your instinct after all”

“Thank you”

“Dinner is already served!”

 

Martine, Koli and Trel put different dishes on the table, they were not similar to those on earth but it didn’t mean they didn’t look delicious.

They began to eat, amazed by the good taste, and praised Martine who smiled gratefully.

 

“We were scared at first, but we realized that it had the same mechanism as Vrepit Sal”

“Who?”

“We’ll explain it to you later”

 

...

 

 

At night, everyone was trying to sleep, Axul went through each of the rooms, until he realized that one of them was empty. It was Martine’s.

 

He heard someone walking in the lion’s room, walked over there and opened the door. It was her, trying to use a computer, she was sitting on the paw of her lion.

 

“I need to find a sign… she has to be here…”

“Martine?” she was cared, almost dropping the computer “I’m sorry…”

“Prince, I thought you were asleep…”

“I always do a review in the rooms” he said approaching “what are you doing?”

“No, I just... I was checking some things…”

“Are you looking for someone?” he sits next to her. Martine denies “I heard you…”

“It’s nothing, Axul”

“I can help you” he admitted looking at the ceiling “Anyway, I also looking for someone in space”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, maybe they are not the same but I can be sure that we will find it. Now, in this place you will not succeed”

“I just…”

“Come with me” he gets up and goes to the side of the front of the castle, always looking out when you enter there “you can stay here to look better… you have more contact with… the space”

 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course, here is easier”

“No, I mean, if you are sure you want to help me.”

“Ah, that too. Martine, you are looking for someone important… because it’s not the first time I’ve found you reviewing this thing.”

“Good…”

“I do not need to explain, with your expression is enough”

“I’m not very good with these things” she admitted looking down, Axul smiled.

“I’ll stay here next to you”

“Thanks” she murmured.

 

 

...

 

 

Drake went into a room he didn’t recognize, he didn’t even know how he got there. There was no light, the walls were gray. He started walking, he realized that the longer he did it, the longer the place was. He heard screams, people talking.

 

 _It was your fault, you should save him, you were not there, you should have died, not him_ and more. It hurt him. He covered his ears but he still heard them, they came from his head.

 

“STOP!”

 

And they stopped, managed to see the end of that place, he saw the silhouette of a man and ran to him, he had a big smile, went to see him and could hug him.

 

 

Until those voices returned and one voice was the clearest.

 

**Why did you leave me, Drake?**

He started to back away.

 

“No, no…”

 

**I loved you, you were always like a son to me**

“Shut up!”

 

**Maybe I should have let you die there**

 

“No! Please don’t!” he got on his knees and started crying. His breathing was agitated. “You are not real. You are not real!”

 

**Don’t hide from your reality**

“You are not there!”

 

**You’re right, I’m not here…**

**I’m in your head**

“NO!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now is time for Drake to suffer too.
> 
> Just in case, if I'm making a mistake don't doubt to tell me, that'll really help me a lot.


	4. It's me... your- I AM YOUR PALADIN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alteans seems to have more secrets to tell and the Paladins are trying to understand everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm... being a little cliche?

He hugged his knees and buried his head, he had weeks and had the same dream over and over again, but this time it had been worse. This time… this time he got up feeling…like a shit.

 

...

 

 

“Paladins” Axul said with a huge smile “How did you sleep?”

“After the incessant screams of Johnson, good” the mentioned looked at her with both eyebrows raised. “Why are you surprised? Our rooms are together”

“Yeah, but-”

“Forget about it, I couldn’t sleep what remained of the night” she gave a yawn. The other went to the table to go to breakfast, they both stayed. “Anyway, why the screams, mullet?”

He ignored the comment and shook his head.

 

“It was nothing… you know, a bad dream”

“I understand” she looks at the corner of the place “well, they are waiting for us” he nods and both go to the table where they were all. Each one had in front a plate with… a green gelatinous mass.

“I don’t want to offend or anything but…” Bernarda began “What is this?”

“Goo!” everyone was silent “food from here”

“And… what does it taste?”

“The goo is…” she thinks “it has… it taste… just try it!”

“When you finish” Axul said “I will be waiting with the lions, we are close to the planet I told you”

“Will there be a mall?” Nicole asked, all eyes turned to her “What?”

“In space, Nicole?” Silvia asked. Nicole nodded.

“From some place they had to take off their clothes”

“Maybe they do it by themselves” she tastes a bit of the goo, the taste was a little unpleasant, she swallowed it quickly and moved to cough.

“And where do they get the cloth?” she asked moving the plate, then everyone did the same.

“Well… I don’t know, Nicole!”

“What if he asks Koli more?”

“First, we have to take of forming Voltron” Bernarda said getting up “then we will talk to them” all are up, all are finished putting their uniforms and go to where is the prince.

 

“Well paladins” Axul began “we are going to land on the planet, you will go out with their lions”

“Understood!”

 

 

Minutes later, the castle was close enough, the paladins left with their lions and slowly landed. Upon leaving, they realized that it was a desolate planet.

The ground seemed to be sand and it had some materials that previously had to be a construction.

 

“Paladins” they listen to Axul “to form Voltron, you will do the same exercise as yesterday… you will fly your lions and try to form Voltron. Bernarda, you…”

“I’ll already know this part, don’t worry” she said with a big smile, Axul couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sure. Remember that his may take time”

“We think that no” Trel said “yesterday they proved to be quite good working as a team”

“It’s the first time they are going to form Voltron, this can cost them time” Koli said.

 

“Start!”

 

“Are you all ready?” the other shouted in acceptance “then, Form Voltron!” exclaimed with great emotion. Each one began to fly his lion in one direction, although they noticed that nothing happened.

 

“Eh… Berry?” Drake asked “the lions…”

“I know!” Bernarda sighed “we’re not going to make it at first, let’s try again, form Voltron!”

 

And nothing.

 

They tried it one more time. Nothing again.

 

 

“Form… form Voltron” Bernarda said, this sounded more tired. The lions flew again and again, nothing.

 

“Can we rest?” Nicole complained

“We are going to try it one more time” Bernarda said “guys, you are tired and I know it, we have almost three hours in this…”

“How can you even calculate that time if you don’t even have a watch?” Martine shouted.

“What I mean… is that we’re going to make an effort this time… and yes, then we can rest”

“Yay!” Nicole and Martine exclaimed.

 

“Well, now… Form Voltron!”

 

All guided their lions one last time their faith and confidence in the other was growing, they realized that this time they had gone further than the previous times. This time they felt that they were joining, they were becoming one.

And it was then, when the red and the green lion began to unite with the black lion, forming the top part of a robot. Completing a whole body with the union of the blue and yellow lion.

 

At the end there were a few seconds of silence that became eternal. Between the surprise of the alteans and the surprise of the paladins themselves.

 

They heard a great cry of joy, which came from Voltron’s head.

 

“Woohooo! We did it! Guys, we did it!” she had got up from his chair and started dancing, she moved her arms randomly. They had forgotten for a moment that his was 23— year—old woman.

Then they followed her, Nicole, Silvia, Martine and Drake, all were tired and relieved as they could do the most complicated part.

 

In the castle, the laughter of the Alteans didn’t wait, they had found the way in which Bernarda celebrated fun.

 

“Paladins…” he spoke when the cries of emotion were over “congratulations “a panel with the image of Bernarda appeared.

“Did you see how we did it?” she asked, she had a big smile, she seemed like a mother wanting to show the world what her children had done “did you see it?”

“Yeah, Bernarda” he said between laughs “I saw everything”

"Can we use it for a while?" Drake asked immediately. Axul hesitated.

“Yes, leave them, who knows? They may get a secret skill in Voltron. “Koli said curious.

 

The paladins were checking everything they had around them. Silvia had moved her arm.

 

“What skills will Voltron have?” Silvia asked to herself.

“What if we try to fly?” Nicole asked.

 

They ignited the thrusters and Voltron had begun to ascend, they had problems since they didn’t have their feet in position and the body couldn’t stabilize at speed.

 

“Drake, Nicole!” exclaimed Bernarda “the thrusters have a different system, try to maintain those firm and then use the others.

 

Drake and Nicole started using the controls and could keep Voltron in the air, they keyboard they had in front was complicated, but they knew a little. Both had seen that kind of thing in the Garrison, but this was more advanced.

In any case, they could fly, even made turns in the air, this was a detail of Nicole.

 

“Can I change the lion?” Drake asked seconds after flying for a few minutes “I want red.”

“What for?” Silvia asked.

“He wants to do the dab with Martine” Nicole said, listening to a chuckle from Martine “is that true?”

“It was for a few seconds…”

“Are you serious, Johnson?” Silvia tried to laugh, but the only thing she could do was smile.

 

“Shut up” he snorted.

 

Minutes later, the paladins had entered the castle, where Koli was with a smile waiting for them.

 

“How it was?”

“We can fly!” Nicole exclaimed jumping. He heard a laugh in the background, which he recognized as his sister’s.

“They managed to do that Voltron flew without problems? Congratulations”

“Koli” began Bernarda “the prince didn’t want to tell us something?”

“Maybe… I do it in some Vargas” he said looking at the ground, then smiled “ah yes, the surprise… guys, do you like to swim?”

 

“Yes, yes!” Nicole exclaimed almost pushing Silvia to the floor raising her hand.

“Nicky, calm down” she complained trying to mover her friend’s arm.

“There is a pool going up the elevator” her smile got bigger when she saw the shine in Nicole’s eyes. “I have swimsuits if-”

“I’ll go to change!” she ran to her room. The others watched her run at great speed.

“She is very excited about the water” Silvia said “, she often told us about how she missed the sea… so it’s good news that there is a pool”

“If you need swimsuits you can ask me” she turned around but Martine spoke.

“In fact, Silvia needs one.”

“I don’t want to go…”

“Yes, you want.”

“I’ll leave you one in your room” she turns around and walks towards the control room. Silvia looks at Martine with a frown.

“You will thank me later.”

“Marti, I don’t want to go there.”

“What will you do instead?”

“I’ll got to train.”

“If you’re going to train, I’ll hide your Bayard and your suit.”

“Fuck you!” she yells and goes to her room. Minutes later, the girl comes out of the bathroom and when she sees her bed she realizes that there is a small red suit. The girl rolls her eyes. “I hate you, Martine.”

 

 

...

 

 

Bernarda, Martine and Nicole were in the pool, they didn’t know how they had climbed, since strangely the pool was on the roof, but they felt comfortable. Koli had given them the costumes.

Nicole was swimming, Martine made some jokes that the girl looked like a dolphin, and Bernarda was laughing. Nicole pulled her head out of the water.

 

“And Drake?”

“He told me he would be here in a few minutes…”

“And what about Silvia?” Bernarda asked.

“She has to come, I have her Bayard” she said and hugged her legs. They heard the elevator and saw Drake. “Buddy!”

“Come here, the water is cool” Nicole exclaimed, she noticed that he had blue pants “did anyone notice that they gave us the suits like the color of our lions?”

“Did you realize that now?” Martine smiled. Drake had a towel, which he left in a corner “can you swim, Drake?”

“I was first winner in a swimming contest” he said and jumped, swam a couple of seconds and then pulled his head out “but… I like this”

“Excellent, did you see Silvia?” the boy denies and returns to the water. They listened to the elevator and saw the girl, who approached slowly with a towel covering her body. “Silvia… what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing…”

“Then why do you have that towel there?” Nicole asked “wait… don’t you wanna show your suit?”

“No!” she clung more to the towel, the girl left the pool and began to follow her. “Nicole no!”

 

They started running around the pool, Bernarda tried not to laugh, so she got up and took the smaller one in her arms.

 

“Let me go, Berry!” She started kicking, Bernarda’s arms were around his waist, and it was quite strong so she couldn’t escape. She took the towel and released the girl who tried to cover herself again.

 

“Why do you hide?”

“Fuck you all!” she looked nervous, she felt someone trying to move her to the pool “No!” Nicole took her by the arm and threw her into the pool, left immediately and tried to cling to the first one at her side, Drake.

“What the…?”

“If you let me go, you’re bald!” she shouted holding onto his back, she heard a laugh from the boy. “What the fuck are you laughing at?”

“Don’t you know to swim?” she was silent and he laughed. “Do you need me to take you to the shore?”

 

“I swear, Johnson, you…” Martine had entered the pool, she took her hands and went down deep with the girl, they watched until they went up. Martine was smiling while Silvia tried to breathe and didn’t want to kill her. “I’ll kill you!”

“It wasn’t that difficult” she continued laughing. Silvia tried to take revenge and started a water war, in which all joined. They did competitions, other times they just relaxed.

 

But this was fun, they liked this. They were laughing, quite loud, they didn’t even take a few seconds when they burst out laughing again.

On the other hand, Trel was looking at space, with his arms crossed, he was very thoughtful. Koli came up behind him.

 

“Trel?”

“Yes, Koli?”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just thinking…”

“Do you want to talk about that?”

“No, Koli, I’m fine” he felt the girl approaching. “Koli…”

“I just wanted to know… when we could tell them what happens with Haxes”

“That’s what Axul has to know, not us…”

“Where is he?”

“Are you going to convince him? “She agrees “I’ll congratulate you if you succeed.”

“He can’t hide it from them.”

“He is scared, Koli”

“That fear can cost them their lives, they need to know what happens.” She stays in silent, Trel doesn’t turn around and Koli doesn’t come any closer.

“He is in the room.” He says even looking ahead, the girl starts to walk to Axul’s room.

 

 

 

He was trying all over the galaxy, he was beginning to get frustrated, he had hours trying to locate him but it was as if he didn’t exist, as if he had disappeared.

 

“Quiznak” he murmured, grabbing one of the books and tossing it to his bed, his hands running through his hair wanting to rip it off.

 

“Axul?” he got up and fixed himself a little, he turned his back waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. “Axul, I’m here to talk to you.”

“What do you need?”

“I want to explain to the paladins about what happens” he turns, he was angry and surprised, his hands was still in his hair.

“What?”

“What you heard, they don’t deserve you to hide the truth”

“I’m going to tell them”

“When?”

“Soon…”

“Axul, soon it is not an answer” she touched the bridge of the nose. “You have to say everything and now…”

 

“Now is not a good time”

“And when will it be a good time?! When Haxes comes and kills everyone?!”

“Do not say that!”

“It is what it is! You must tell them… or I will!”

“You cannot”

“Axul, someone has to do it” she pointed to the door, he didn’t look at her, he just looked at the floor. “You’re scared but we can’t allow something bad to happen to them.”

“I’ll do it…”

“Are you sure?” she thought it was a lie and he only did it for her to stop insisting. “Axul, if you don’t, I-”

“Yes I will, just give me more ti—“

 

 

They heard an alarm, as if someone was attacking the castle, they both looked at each other and immediately ran to the control room. They saw a ship attacking, Axul took a microphone.

 

“Paladins, at you positions!”

 

They ran to enter their lions and go into space, the ship was large and only attacked the castle, until they noticed that someone was coming out and was approaching the entrance. At that moment, the blue lion approached enough to push it.

 

“Who are they?” Nicole asked, Bernarda approached the image a little to see it.

“Axul, are they Aenux?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed immediately, “We will see it that they don’t enter the castle, you take charge of the ship.”

 

They attack the ship in different ways, but none of the shots did the damage they wanted. One of those who left the ship tried to enter the lion. One of them managed to enter and make enough noise for him to notice.

 

“What the…? There’s someone here!” Martine exclaimed, looking back, realizing there was someone with her.

 

“Do you need help?” Silvia asked. Martine got up and took care of that person. Seconds later, everyone saw him leave the ship. “Martine?”

“Forget it, there is no problem…”

 

“Paladins, its better that we try a strategy” Bernarda said. “Silvia and Martine, leave the lions in the castle and I will make them to the ship.”

 

“Understood.”

Martine and Silvia leave the lion in the castle and manage to get out in the black lion before anyone saw them. Bernarda approached the ship long enough for both leave and enter the place.

 

“Try to move the ship away from here.”

 

Both began to walk until they reached what appeared to be the control room. They saw a guard leave and they hid.

 

“Do you think the boss is there?” Martine whispered.

“I don’t know” she heard a conversation in the distance, she tried to look out but they raised the volume of his voice.

 

 

_“The boss want us to attack the lions first” one of them said._

_“I’ll tell the group…”_

_“But you have to be cautious” he said a little lower. “There are two of the paladins around here”_

_“I’m one of the best warriors, they can’t beat me so easy”_

He fumbled to get close enough to them, Silvia took his arm and put him in front of the wall, placed his arm behind his back making pressure.

“You don’t look like a warrior.” She whispered and then hits his head against the metal, knocking him unconscious. She went to his pocket and took a card. “Can we enter with this?”

“Let me try “she takes the card and go to the door, passing it through the decoder, it had been accepted. She looked at her and raised a thumb, the girl approached and they managed to enter. They saw one of the guard driving the ship.

Martine transformed her Bayard into a hook, which launched and sent a shock, leaving it on the ground.

 

 

“I’ll took care of the machines, you check if someone comes” she listens to take out her Bayard, she winks and goes to the door. Martine watches the keyboard.

 

“Commander, the boss needs him to…” he stares at the paladins, who didn’t move until he pointed his gun at them. “What are you doing here? How did you enter?”

“You keep on with that thing, I’ll take care of it.” Silvia said and started attacking with her sword.

 

**Sequence of self—destruction, 10 tiks**

Silvia hits the guard with the handle of the sword and takes Martine’s arm to get her out of there. They found guards coming towards them, Martine attacked them with their hook to kill most of them.

“Bernarda, we’re leaving!”

“Understood, I’m going over there.”

They felt that the ship trembled, it had been shot in one of the engines and it exploded, sending the girls away, they hit the wall.

 

“Good!” Martine exclaimed trying to get up. “Now what do we do?”

“There must be another way out here,” she said, seeing that the only one they had was on fire.

 

**6**

**5**

“Is that the sequence?” Martine nodded. “We have to break the wall.”

“How will we do it?” she stared all over the place, until she found the guards’ weapons.

“This has to do something” she hadn’t measured the intensity of the weapon she had so she fired, she was so strong that he managed to make a hole big enough so that they could pass.

 

 

**3**

**2**

“Activate the jetpack”, she said, taking both hands and both came out through the hole, being received by the black lion, and they quickly left. Watching the ship go and explode.

 

“Who has the idea of shooting the ship?” Silvia said taking off her helmet.

 

“Mine” Drake answered.

“I’m not surprised” she sits down “Berry, will you let me hit him when we get off the lion?”

“You know my answer” She said approaching the castle.

“It’s a yes?”

“No!”

“C’mon, it’ll just be a little hit”

“Are you convinced Berry to hit me?” Drake asked, his tone offended.

“Shut up, mullet, this is not your case”

“But-”

“Stop! Silvia you’re not going to hit Drake and Drake will not bother Silvia!”

“But I don’t even-”

“Case closed! Nicole, how do you feel?”

“Well, although I still have problems with handling my lion, sometimes it seems to fight on its own.”

“It reminds me of someone” Martine commented looking at Silvia, which stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

 

“You still need to connect completely with your lion. By the way, I haven’t heard the prince”

“Ah, yes, I need to show you something I found there” Silvia said. The lions entered the castle, left them in their room and the paladins went down and walked towards the control room. Trel and Koli were there but not the prince.

 

“Guys, that was incredible” Koli turned around, they were confused. “Axul went to his room.”

“But what happened?”

“Ah, he just went to look for his book, he made sure you would be fine and then go find a book.”

“And here I am!” they saw him with a book in his hands and a big smile. “Paladins, it was your first battle and you did it well. The book that I have here is to explain to you about… Haxes.”

“Oh, you will?” Koli asked rather surprised. She received the glance of the others. “I mean, yes, yes you will.”

“Okay” he goes to the platform and starts looking at the holograms. “It was a long time ago, when Zarkon had the power of the Galra empire, he had and assistant, someone who called his right hand. His name was Haxes, he saw when he came to power, when he formed all his empire and created his family and… he also saw her fall apart… he was there until his son finished with him and disappeared. It was never known more about him, until after several deca phoebs, he returned but this time with a race that nobody knew. It is said that he created it himself or it was directly one that remained hidden. When Altea was destroyed, he created a new planet which gave it the same name.”

“Why?”

“I suppose he got familiar with the name.”

“But is he an Altean?”

“No, well… not exactly, he’s a hybrid between Galra and Altean.”

“Is not even an Aenux?”

“That’s why I say that race… came from nothing. There are rumors and… none is comfortable to explain, the fact is… Altea made based on Aenux, he had some kind of hatred to the Alteans who had not been born on the planet he created. Among these, us.”

“What is he trying to do?”

“Well… at that time he didn’t know Voltron surely now he knows of his existence and will practically do the same as Zarkon.”

“Take the lions and reign the universe with them?” Bernarda asked. Axul stops to look at her.

“They told you the whole story.”

“I already knew Zarkon’s, but this… this is new.”

“It is for everyone.” He continued explaining. “some of his ships are already around the galaxy… possibly trying to find the lions “ sighs “the reason why I am terrified of the idea of trying to attack them is because… he did it once, it was the first altean ship that tried to challenge him.”

“And what happened?”

“It was the ship where our parents were,” he finally said. “They were not strong enough, not when there were Aenux around the energy was less than 20%, they…”

 

They were impressed, Axul had a huge connection with the castle that his thoughts were projected on the hologram. A huge fight, alteans screaming and babies wrapped in sheets, which had to be sent to other planets.

“Prince…” Silvia muttered, Axul opened his eyes and looked at her, lowered his hands, turning off the hologram.

“Excuse me…”

“Then, the reason why he send ships here… it to catch the lions?”

“Exactly, but I don’t know what would be the intentions of the Galra since… they don’t seem interested in this.”

“But if Haxes is leading his own empire, who leads the Galra?”

“There was someone once but… their fate was uncertain, I don’t know if someone leads them but they seem to be rebels, who likewise want to take the lions. What reminds me, you went into the ship?” he looked at Martine and Silvia. “Did you see if there were Galras or…?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” she takes out a small card from her suit. “I took this from one of the guards and…”

Axul gets off the platform and approaches the girl, stands beside her and stares at the card.

 

“This is an identification… it’s a Galra” he continued reading, until his breathing stopped. “… Haxes is his boss.”

“That’s why I asked the question, does he also lead the Galra?”

“I… well, I suppose” he took the card. “I’ll keep the card… thanks Silvia. Paladins, you can rest.”

 

They nodded and went to their rooms. Axul did his review every night, he found a room which had the door open. He approached a little and saw Silvia get out of there, she was scared to see the prince.

 

“Axul… hello” she seemed to be hiding something behind his back. “I thought you had already reviewed.”

“You were going to do something?”

“No, not you really, just…” the girl stepped back until her back touched the wall. Axul smiled.

“Look…” he takes something from your pocket and give it to you. “It’s… a brooch, I had done it when I was little and I consider it valuable… I want you to have it.”

 

It was a lilac butterfly, it seemed to shine. Silvia was impressed, she didn’t think he was giving that to her. He took it and watched it, returned to look at Axul’s eyes which had a small flush on his cheeks.

 

“Axul, you…”

“Don’t thank me” he placed his hands on her shoulders. “It’s the least I could do for you.”

 

He says goodbye with his hand and moves away from there, Silvia was still standing taking the brooch in her hands. A smile came from her lips and she went back inside.


	5. Hey! I got your lion back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins go to a planet so that the inhabitants know that Voltron has returned, things don't go as they expected.

She wanted to die, she wanted to think that it was not real and maybe it was one of those idiotic dreams that people have when they are nervous. She wanted to think that it was a lie, that it was a game she had in her head but no, she was seeing her there, almost dead.

 

**Martine… help me**

That girl was crawling, crawling towards her but she couldn’t move, it seemed that someone was tied to her. She wanted to help her.

 

 

**Martine, I need you… help me please**

She couldn’t scream, she could only move to see if something could be released and so she could help but couldn’t. It was impossible.

 

She seemed to have been eaten, even her feet were fractured, whatever happened to her was terrible and she needed to help her. She wanted to vomit, she felt guilty, her stomach hurt and her breathing was unstable.

She saw someone approaching her and pointing her with a gun, she recognized it well, it seemed to be a weapon of the Aenux. She started shaking her head immediately.

 

The last thing she heard was a shot.

 

Then she woke up, she was sweating cold and her heart was beating fast. She put her hands in her hair, tried to calm down but nerves would not let her.

 

“This can’t be happening…” she muttered angrily. She got up and left the room, started walking until she reached the kitchen, where she poured the water and started drinking. Her head hurt and his eyelids thought.

 

“Martine?”

 

It was Silvia, she was scared to see her there, and it seemed that she had awakened her.

 

“What are you doing here?” she approached. Martine shook her head. “Did you also have a nightmare?”

“You had one?”

“No, but everyone here seems to have them.” She said. “Do you want to talk about that?”

“Nah, it was just nonsense.”

“Nonsense or not, it seems your hurt yourself.” She pointed to her arms, which had scratches. She had done them herself.

“Well…”

“You can trust me.” She smiles at her. “This will only be between us.”

“I… well…” she thought about it, she could trust her friends, Silvia had been with her long enough to earn her trust. But explaining everything that bothered her would take a lot of time. “Silvia, maybe it’s not the time.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll tell you later” she leaves the kitchen, avoiding visual contact with her.

“Right?”

 

 

.

 

 

The next day, Drake had gotten up, was walking until he went through the training room where he found Bernarda, she was practicing yoga. He stopped to look at her.

 

“Good morning, Drake” he was scared, she still had her eyes closed and a smile when she felt him close. “You can come closer.” Drake came in and came a little closer to her, stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

“Do you do this every day?”

“Yes” she opened her eyes and watched him. “I couldn’t leave my sessions” she gets up “so I can control all of you when you have problems.”

“We don’t…” he remain silent. “Well, you’re right.”

“Do you want some accompany me to breakfast?” he nods and they both go to the kitchen. “I don’t know about the goo but I think I can do something with it.”

“When you say _something_ , what do you mean?” she didn’t answer, she had just started looking for ingredients. “Berry, we both know you are not an expert in the kitchen.”

“Yes I am!” she crouched down, couldn’t find anything and didn’t want to make much noise either.

“Do you want me to help…?”

“No!” she held up a hand and continued her search. “I can do it.”

“At least you know what you’re looking for?” after a few seconds of silence, she gets up and turns to look at him. “You don’t know, right?”

“Go to eat goo and shut up” she looked for two plates, heard a laughter of Drake.

A couple of hours later, Axul was driving the castle, he was taking them to a planet, and it would be like an attempt to present them to the community. Let them know that their hero has returned.

 

“Do we have to say hello in some way?” Drake asked “I mean, don’t we have to do some kind of ritual or something?”

“No” Trel replied, staring at him. He was surprised that the question sounded like he wanted to do it for a long time. “They just greet and Axul does the rest.”

“Is there no ritual?”

“Drake, do you want to do a ritual?”

“No! But… I don’t know but… since we are the aliens on that planet, well…” Trel was going to say something but they heard a blow, they looked at Martine who had her eyes glued to the wall.

 

“Quiznak!”

“Language!” Bernarda exclaimed.

“I’m sorry… Drake is right!” he hadn’t understood, until he remembered what he said.

“Right?”

“I hadn’t noticed! Dude, are you a…?”

“Can we have a normal conversation?” Silvia complained. Nicole raised her hand.

“Can we talk to people?”

“Of course, they are very kind. They will love you."

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

When they arrived, they saw a large group of people around what appeared to be a platform, they left the castle far away and left with the lions, which they left on the platforms.

Upon leaving, they were greeted with some cries of excitement, whistles and some posters that had written _Voltron returned_ and things like that.

 

“So this is how it feels to be famous” Drake said greeting everyone “I think I can get used to it”

“Habitants of Zysla” Axul began, “we are grateful for your welcome, the paladins of Voltron promise to protect your planet from any threat from any part of the universe.”

“Can we get off?” Martine whispered. Axul stifled a laugh and nodded. The paladins came down from the platform and approached the habitants.

The helmets were removed and each approached a different group of habitants, Nicole had approached some girls, which showed admiration to her hair.

 

This was normal even on earth, Nicole’s curls liked the people around her very much.

 

“Could you make us one?” she touched her hair, Nicole nodded.

“Even, I could make you brooches” she said looking at the rocks, they were colorful and some shone. “Would you like it?” they nodded.

Martine and Silvia were walking until a child approached Silvia’s leg and hugged her.

 

“Well, you have a friend” Martine said. Silvia smiled.

“Hi little boy” she took him in her arms. “He is… very soft.”

“And there they come more” he pointed to the distance, Silvia noticed that they saw more of those little ones to her almost running. “Something tells me that they confuse you with one of them”

 

Silvia has always been the shortest, that apparently called the attention of some children and always had some around her.

 

“I leave you with your babies” she put her hands on her shoulder and left smiling. She saw Bernarda talking to some habitants next to Koli. She managed to visualize Drake who was talking to some girls, she approached. “Hey dude”

 

“And this is my partner, Martine” he puts his arm around her shoulder.

“Hey”

Among the laughter of them, she noticed someone in the background who did not seem very happy with the presence of the paladins. He had his arms crossed and his back supported by a rock, he looked at them out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Hey!” Martine exclaimed, drawing the stranger’s attention. “Don’t you wanna join?”

“No thanks” he has a gruff voice.

“Don’t pay attention to him” a girl said, she had blue hair and red eyes, her skin was yellow. “He’s a fool, he doesn’t like the paladins”

“Why?”

“Because I think they are useless” he answered behind the girl “and they will do much more damage trying to save us.”

“What makes you think that?”

“We just have to see the last paladins, they disappeared and we never heard from them again.”

“And that’s why you think we’ll do the same?”

“You don’t have to be a genius, just an observer to notice the pathetic you are. Do you think this is fun?”

“Nobody said that it is, but-”

“You are just kids, maybe you don’t even have the right experience and go around being irresponsible in—

“What makes you think you can talk to them that way?” it was Silvia. She was getting closer and closer to them and it looked like he was going to hit them, Silvia saw him and interposed.

 

“Are you… carrying a baby?” he stared at the creature she held in her arms.

“He wanted me to carry him, any problem?”

“Do you think this is a game? Are not you aware that we are talking about live of thousands of people out there? Innocents! And you are here… here—“

“Here demonstrating that you can trust us, showing that you don’t have to fear, that Voltron has a face that you shouldn’t fear.”

“And that’s enough for you? Do you think that will keep us safe? We don’t want friendship, nor do we want smiles with sorrow, we want them to show us that our loved ones will be alive! And… maybe it’s not your job.”

“You seem to be very sure of what we should do or not… were you a paladin ever? No? Did you use one of these?” she showed her Bayard. “I won’t draw the sword because I have a baby.”

“I just want to be sure that nothing bad is going to happen with the people here.” He turned around.

“Hey wait!” she took his arm, his coat moved causing them to see his abdomen, and it was metal. Silvia was stunned. He left walking faster, the other two looked at each other and approached the girl.

 

“I’ll go for him.” Martine said and started to follow him. She ran until she reached a cave, it seemed that there were metal objects. “Hello? Sir? Look, my friend is very good, she was carrying a baby. You can’t say that someone is bad when is carrying a baby, please?

She heard some strange sounds, she recognized them as metal sounds, and she approached a little and saw the subject.

 

“What is…?”

“I was attacked by Haxes” he said turning around to face her. “That was a long time ago.”

“What happened?”

“We… my wife and I” he grabbed a picture which was stuck in a corner of the cave, he handed it to her, Martine looked at her. “She was very happy, she… we were going to be three… when Haxes passed through our planet and… threatened us, wanted the energy of the planet, we accept. But he still destroyed it, I was one of the few who survived. But the ships were attacked, we hit a rebel ship, they tried to cure us by replacing our parts with metal.”

“That’s why you’re…?” he nodded.

“We were left on that planet, the other welcomed us quite well. But… I am desperate, I heard about Voltron, I also heard that he disappeared, I was always afraid.”

“Do you think we’ll leave you alone…?”

“To be honest” he looked into her eyes, he had them crystalline. “, I have nothing to lose.”

“I’m very sorry” she returns the photograph.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t judge you that way, tell your friend that I regret having treated her like that. “

“Do you miss her?”

“A lot” he takes the hand of Martine “promise me that you are going to do the impossible to avoid the tyranny of Haxes, so he doesn’t do this kind of thing to someone else.”

“We’ll make sure nothing bad happens with you planet, or anywhere else.”

“Thanks a lot, green paladin” he smiles at her.

“Why don’t you come out? Maybe you can feel more comfortable outside.”

“No, I’ll stay a little longer.”

Martine nods and leaves the cave, as soon as she had stepped outside when two other citizens attacked her. One of them had been placed on top of it and the other was pointing it with a weapon.

“What the—”

“Sweet dreams, paladin”

 

And… all in black.

 

 

 

...

 

 

Silvia was still playing with the child, Drake was with his arms crossed, smiled for the tenderness of the child.

 

“How cute” a girl said in the distance, Silvia looked at her and smiled.

“You have admirers, Johnson. How about if you carry the child so that it gives them more tenderness?”

“Are you helping me?”

“Will you hold him?” she asked holding the little boy in her arms, Drake rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I…”

“Did you never carry a child?” he went silence and she choked a laugh, “Are you serious?”

“Fuck you, Martinez”

 

“Shh, don’t say bad words in front of a baby” she left him in her arms and began to make faces so he would start laughing.

“Guys!” Nicole approached, she had some bracelets on her hands. “I have a gift for you.”

“Does it have to do with what you have in your hands?” Drake smiled, Nicole nodded. “Did you do it?”

“With some help, they are incredible craftsmen” she put a bracelet to Drake, he had blue a stone with some black threads, she gave her the one of Silvia which had a red stone. “Here I have mine and I gave them the others… where is Martine? I want to give hers.”

“She went to talk to a man.” Nicole frowned.

“Man? Who?”

 

“We don’t really know his name, but he was acting very badly against us a few minutes ago” Silvia explained. “Whoever he is, he has a strong grudge against Voltron.”

“Does she have a lot of time?” Both paladins looked at her, there was concern on her face.

“Well maybe…”

“We must look for her. “Drake finally said. Silvia left the child on the floor and began to walk towards the cave where Martine was. “Martine? Are you here?”

“Martine!”

“Guys, I have a bad feeling” Nicole said “and if we asked the others if they saw her?”

“No, I’m sure she’s here” Drake said “Silvia… what is next to you?”

“What are you talking about?” she looked at her side, it was a black rope, but didn’t want to give importance, until it got tangled in her waist and lifted. She pulled out her Bayard and cut the rope, throwing herself to the ground.

“What was that thing?” she helped Silvia to get up.

“It was a small distraction” it was a deep voice, they didn’t know where he was. “And this is a trap.”

 

The entrance of the cave was covered by a huge sheet of metal, the three paladins ran towards it and hit it hard but nothing worked.

Nicole leaned back and with her cannon fired at the metal, causing it to bounce and almost hit them.

 

“I’m afraid none of that will work” they saw a man on a rock, the same one who was talking to Martine, he had ropes in his hands. “I have kidnapped the heroes of the universe, what an irony” he said smiling.

“Is that the man you were talking about?”

“Yes!”

“What do you want?” Silvia exclaimed. He approached her.

“Your lions.”

“How do you intent to get them, asshole?”

He tried to attack her but she took her sword and walked away, some ropes caught her waist and hit her against one of the walls. Drake shot him until the same ropes caught him and threw him away.

 

“Where is Martine?” she took her cannon.

“Somewhere, you’ll see her soon, don’t worry”

“What do you want to achieve with all this?”

“End with the empire of Haxes! Finish all the pain he has caused!”

A rope approached Nicole, she dodge it.

 

“This way you’ll not make it!” with her cannon she fired at him a few more times before the ropes took her and threw her.

 

“Hold them and bring them there!”

 

The others took them from behind and placed them in the middle of the cave, tied their hands on their backs. They took their Bayard.

“Let me see who I take first… I like the yellow one” he says, Silvia gets up and attacks him from behind to what he takes her neck and corners her to the wall. “You won the prize” with a hit left her insensitive. He approached Nicole and Drake.

“She was the fighter of the group?” they remained in silence, Drake shook his head. “Then, who is it? You?”

“Uh… maybe?”

“That doesn’t help me, you’ll be the next” Drake realized that behind them was Nicole’s helmet, he managed to get up and run towards him. The man began to follow him and Drake, with soccer practices since childhood managed to kick the helmet towards Nicole, which stopped it with her body. She came close enough that she could communicate.

 

“Bernarda! Answer me! We are in the cave! Help us!”

 

 

…

 

 

Bernarda was with Axul, her helmet vibrated until she heard Nicole’s voice.

_“Bernarda, help us!”_

“Nicole?”

_“We’re in the… Ahhh!!”_

End of the connection.

 

Bernarda’s expression was of terror, Axul looked at her confused.

 

“Berry”

“They are in trouble, they boys are in trouble, and we have to help them!” she had lost her patience and started to look for the boys, at least a clue. It was when she found a helmet. “It’s Silvia’s helmet!”

“You found it?”

“Yes” she takes the child in her arms and grab the helmet. “Silvia had this child in her arms, someone else should have seen them.” Koli approached a group of girls who seemed to be worried.

“Pardon me, did you see any of the paladins?”

“Yes, we were talking with the yellow paladin, we made bracelets and she went to give them to her friends.”

“That part we know it” she said showing her bracelet with a gray stone. “Didn’t you see her again?”

“Oh yes!” one exclaimed, came almost running. “I spoke with the blue and the red paladin, they were looking to see the green paladin in the cave.”

“Cave?” she looked behind the girl, there was a huge cave. “And why did they look for the green paladin?”

“Because they had gone to talk to a guy. He is very strange and hates Voltron a lot.”

“Is he in that cave?”

“He lives there, along with another one, but the cave is closed” she pointed “it is strange, because it never closes so…”

“Is there another way to enter?”

“No, it will be waiting for him to leave…” the metal door was going up, he left with patience, and Bernarda was running towards him and took him from his coat.

“Where are they?!”

“What are you talking about?”

“The paladins, where are they?”

“They talked to me but I don’t know where they are” Bernarda sighs.

“I’ll go check the cave” she goes to the entrance, she starts to search and shout the name of the paladins, without receiving an answer. “They’re not here!” she shouted from inside. Axul looked at the man.

 

“Where are them?” he insisted on asking, the man stared at the prince.

“My name is Zax and I repeat, I have not seem them” he started walking to the other side. Bernarda looked worried.

 

“And if there’s an underground entrance?” Koli asked, denying immediately “No, that’s stupid.”

 

 

…

 

 

“Drake, are you awake?”

“Yes” they were tired, they had half an hour trying to let go or find a way out. But it was only rock and the ropes that were on the wrist were very strong.

 

“How will we get out of here?” she looked at Silvia and Martine who were still unconscious. “We don’t have our Bayards and neither helmets.”

They heard murmurs and whispers, Nicole turned to see Silvia, and she was waking up but seemed to be with the effect of some drug. The girl approached her, half crawling.

 

“Sil, are you awake?”

“Yeah… I’m awake… where are we?”

“In a cave” she said looking at the ground. “But are you okay?”

“… yes, I’m fine…” she started to laugh, Drake stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What happens?”

“He must have injected her something that would leave her this way, it will feel better afterwards.”

“And what now? Do I have to listen to her?”

“Yes, I think so” she looks at Silvia “do you remember how we got here?”

“…Well… I was with a baby, with many babies, am I a mom?” Nicole smiles and denies “, I had one carried and I was talking to a guy with a mullet and a girl.” Nicole looks at Drake.

“You have to be kidding” he throws himself to the wall.

“The mother of that child told me that he could communicate with the mind, I don’t know if I told her it was stupid or incredible.”

“Can you try it?” Nicole asked. Drake looked up, wondering if Nicole was being serious.

 

“I think… I think so…”

 

…

 

 

“Princess!” Bernarda exclaimed to the princess, who was talking to Axul, “excuse me for bothering you but… I wanted to know if you saw the other paladins.”

“Yes, well, according to some they saw them with a man who-”

“Zax?” she nodded. “He was one of the last ones to come and stay but he doesn’t give us much confidence and… it’s better to call the authorities. I’ll let you know any news.” Bernarda agrees, then looks at the lions and approaches them.

 

 

…

 

 

“Did I tell you I could communicate with a baby?”

“Yes”

“And you stayed several minutes waiting for him to answer me?”

“Yes”

 

Silvia felt better, Martine had woken up, Nicole and Drake explained to both of them what had happened before they woke up.

 

“It’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard.”

“The funny thing is that you told it” Drake said. Silvia rolls her eyes. “We have to get out of here.”

“Maybe I can do something… Oh! I have the knife!” she began to look in her suit, her hands were on her back, she began to move and managed to cut the rope. She cut the ropes of Nicole and Martine. “Good, now I have to see how we’re going—”

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Silvia looked at Drake.

“What will I get with helping you?”

“Just help me!” Silvia rolls her eyes and cuts the rope from Drake’s hands.

“You’re welcome, mullet” she looked around until she saw an area and smiled. “Found it!” she pointed to a corner of the wall, there was a gap. She threw the knife and left it stuck, grabbed it and managed to climb the wall to climb the hole.

“Do you see something?”

“Yes! I can see the outside, this seems to be a conduit.” She entered the hole and looked down. “Come here!” the others climbed up, just as Silvia did until she was up, crawled until she was near a light.

“Is that the exit?”

“I can break this with the knife” Silvia murmured, she watched until she could see some metal constructions. “What are they doing?”

“It seems he wants to spray something to the habitants” Martine said. “I don’t know what it is but… they have masks so it must be toxic.”

“We must warn them, at least talk to Bernarda” Nicole said “but we don’t have our helmets, nor our Bayards.”

“There they are” she pointed them, they managed to see them in a small bag that they were tying. “I’m going to look for them.”

“No, wait…” Martine takes her arm. “You can’t go alone”

“Make a distraction” she broke the barrier and went out, managed to sneak up to be near the bag and break it, taking out the bayards and helmets. The others came and took them.

“That’s the last time you leave that way!” Martine shouted. They began to attack the guard who approached them. Nicole while fighting tries to communicate with Bernarda.

 

_“Bernarda, are you there?”_

“Nicole!” Bernarda exclaimed with a big smile “I thought about going to look for them with the lion.”

_“Don’t worry, but we want you to do us a favor?”_

“Sure, what?”

_“Take all citizens to a safe area, where no strange smell can enter.”_

“Right. Take care, guys”

_“Don’t worry”_

 

 

She stared around until she saw the sprinkler area, immediately looked at Martine’s Bayard. “Martine, come here!” after hitting one of them, she approached her friend. “Do you see that here? Could you go up?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, listen, there’s a button up there, that’s going to open a door down here, we’ll go up” she heard the sound of an engine going on “and it has to be done quickly.”

Martine nods, shoots the hook and it hits the corner and manages to climb. Nicole had most of them on top, Drake shoots them to drive them away.

“Thanks Drake!” he smiles at her. The door opens but from there comes more men who Silvia defeats with her sword. When they go up, they realize that nobody was there and what Zax wanted to do was already mixed with the air.

“Guys?”

“Is something over, Berry?” Silvia asked.

“Is there something with the air? Because there are some people who act a little strange” she heard some strange sounds.

“We have to stop this thin…” she noticed that after some shots with Drake’s rifle it was already a mess. “Forgot it, we just have to look for Zax.”

“Hurry up”

 

They left there in search of Zax, ran directly to the lions and entered.

 

“Maybe we can find him with the lions and…” she hears a rumble “did anyone else hear that?”

“It comes from Silvia’s lion” she activates a camera to see where she is. “Silvia?”

“Someone’s in” Martine left her lion and ran to the red one, saw her friend on the ground and without her helmet. “He is here…” looks ahead and saw Zax in the chair.

“Why doesn’t this thing go on?” he received a direct discharge to the neck and fell to the floor.

“Because you’re not her paladin, great idiot!” she took him by the arms and cornered him on the wall.

“If you turn around or you attack, you fuck!” he hears the voice of Drake, who pointed him with his rifle. “What is that thing in the air?”

“Is to control the citizens” he said with effort, his chest was making strength against the metal of the lion. “And take control of this planet.”

“Is the air harmful?”

“It depends” answer with most serious voice. Nicole had taken Silvia in her arms. “Nothing will happen to her, the effect will be for a few minutes and then it will be fine… I hope so…”

“We’ll take you to the authorities.”

 

 

 

…

 

Minutes later all the citizens felt better, they had put special handcuffs to Zax and his men. The paladins were elsewhere along with the Alteans, the princess looked at the paladins.

 

“We regret what happened” she began “we did not want to give you this first impression but we are grateful for helping us to avoid a catastrophe.”

“No problem, princess” Bernarda said smiling. “It is a pleasure to be able to help the people of this incredible planet.”

“We promise to go back” Axul continued “but now we have to protect other areas of the universe.”

“I’ll be back soon, girls!” Nicole exclaimed “Drake, come back here and stop flirting with them!” he turns and snorts, says goodbye and goes up with the others.

“See ya, babies!” Silvia said goodbye and climbed next to the others. The lions went up to the castle and it took off.

“How do you feel, Silvia?” Axul asked, she looks at him.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Did he not hurt you?” he came closer to her, Silvia denies.

“I’m fine Axul” she takes his hands “he didn’t hurt me, I’ll be back in a few minutes” she gets up and goes to her room, where her uniform is removed and she puts on her typical clothes, she stares at the knife.

 

“Sil?” she hides the knife under the pillow.

“Y—yeah?”

“Can I talk to you?” she waits for the door to close to her back, she nods. “Look, you and I are… we are friends and… we can’t hide more secrets and—”

“Martine, I need your help!” Nicole exclaimed from the other room, Martine immediately stood up as if she was regretting having entered and left.

 

“Okay? We’ll talk later” she turned her gaze to the pillow, which she took between her hands revealing the knife. It had been a gift from her father’s family in the form of a rattle, years later she discovered that it was a knife with a peculiar shape, but she never told her mother. Nor did she want to know why giving a rattle knife to a child was a good gift.

 

She began to organize her suit and she found some colored pencils, the children had to give them to her. She realized that they shone in the darkness. She looked at the wall of her room and an idea passed through her mind.

 

…

 

 

 

The next day, Silvia had left her room, she understood that each girl had her privacy but it was customary to enter without touching first.

After that day he repented.

 

She had entered Martine’s room, remembering that she had her sweater, she went in and went straight to look for her.

 

“Marti, ‘morning. I come to look for my…” she turned around and saw Martine without her towel, it would have been normal but her body was of a man, the impression made her turn and cover her eyes.

 

“Silvia, quiznak, i— “she took a towel and put it on the waist. “Is not what it seems, Sil, this…?”

“I’m already going” she takes her sweater and leaves the room at great speed.

“Silvia no! Damn” he sat on his bed and put his hands on his face. He had days wanting to tell her and this is definitely not the best way to do it.

 

What was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, surprise everyone? Did you all suspect this? No? Well, good!
> 
> I'm not going to make jokes on this, I swear.


	6. Hey man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martine wants to explain to Silvia what happens but this is interrupted by space missions.

"You did what?"

"I ruined it!"

 

Martine and Drake were in the living room, whispering until Martine lost his mind and started to panic.

 

"Breathe, Marti. Tell me what happened."

"I ruined it."

"Stop saying you ruined it and explain it to me!"

"This morning..."

 

They heard footsteps approaching the room, they saw the entrance and it was Silvia who turned around and continued walking. Drake looked at Martine.

 

"I think I understood..."

"I'm an idiot, Drake I don't know how to explain it to her."

"Have you tried to get close?"

"She's avoiding me" he sighs "Silvia is my friend, she has entrusted me with many things and... I don't know what she should think now that she found out about this."

"How did she find out?" he was curious, Martine looked at him.

"She came into the room when I left the bathroom."

"Did she see you naked?"

"I don't know, Drake, do you bathe yourself with clothes?" he remained silent "I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter, but... you can only solve this by talking to her."

"And how I do it?"

"You'll have to take her by surprise" he said thinking for a few seconds "although a few minutes ago Axul called us for a meeting" Martine looks at him "what?"

"And when did you mean to say it?"

"I'm telling you now" he gets up "let's go, after the meeting you can talk to her."

 

 

They all went to the control room, where Axul was waiting for them.

 

"Good morning, paladins, I have a mission for you."

"Will we go to another planet where they kidnap us?" Nicole asked looking at the hologram, to which Koli began to laugh.

 

"No, you are going to get into one of the Aenux ships" he remains silent, everyone looked at him with surprise "I know what I said, but this would be to see what his plan is. There are some ships nearby and I think they are from Haxes. So they will have to split into groups of two... The first group will be Nicole, Martine and Silvia and the second will be Bernarda and Dra-"

 

"Actually" Silvia began ", I want Bernarda to go with... with them, I'll go with Drake" she received surprised looks.

"Really?" Drake asked, his arms crossed and he was leaning against the wall.

"Well..." Axul continued "Bernarda, Martine and Nicole will go by the largest ship and Drake and Silvia the smallest."

"Got it" they said and they went to put their uniforms. Drake stared at Martine.

"You have to talk to her after this" he said before going to look for his suit.

"All right, Trel turns on the camouflage field in the castle" Trel started typing, the castle began to become invisible, Axul sailed the castle until he was near the two ships he had located before. "Paladins, you can leave. Nicole, Martine and Bernarda will have to arrive at the area of the maps where they will guide Silvia and Drake, the plans are being made in the smaller ship."

 

"Understood, prince" Bernarda said and the five paladins left and enter the ships. Martine was the firts to enter, when he realized there was no one, he told the others to enter.

"We are going to look for that room" Bernarda said, they walked slowly while they checked if there was no guards.

"I think I found it" Nicole said as she approached the door to listen "but there is also someone in there."

"We take care of it" Bernarda said, she kicked the door and started attacking everyone who was there. Nicole entered and approached one of the computers where you could see the map of the other ship.

"Check if someone is coming" she said, Martine and Bernarda went to the door. Nicole located Silvia and Drake. "guys, are you inside the ship?"

"Yes" Drake replied, they were hiding in the conduits waiting for the information of the others.

"Are you in the ducts? Well, get out of here, remember there are guards around."

"Johnson, get away, I'm going to kick this thing" Drake stops her "what?" she whispered.

"Do you want them to see us?" he takes his rifle and points from where he is. Shoot each of the guards, then approached the door of the conduit. "you can open it" Silvia kicked the door and both managed to leave.

"We could do this in another way."

"And we would be stuck with guards around" he put his hand to the helmet "Nicole, we're out."

"Keep walking, you will find two paths, go to the one on the right, take the stairs, when you are up you can see the Aenux having a meeting. Don't try to attract attention."

"Okay" he looks at Silvia and beckons her to follow her. They both started walking until they found the two paths.

The two climbed trying not to make much noise and being up, began to walk, heard voices coming from the bottom.

"They should be here, follow me" he noticed that the girl was still in the same place "did you hear me?"

"Since when you are the leader?"

"Do you want to stop acting like a kid and follow me? This is for the mission."

" _This is for the mission_ " she repeated with a sharper voice and making faces. She followed him until the voices were clear. They got up a little to see a little better.

"What are you seeing?" Nicole asked.

"Aenux... I guess" Silvia said "they have some plans and they are talking... I can't hear well."

"They say they plan to betray the other ship" Drake replied "and take the lions and create their own empire. More or less, take Haxes out of power."

"If I were they would take the castle" Silvia says, Drake looks at her" what? The castle gives the lions energy."

"Shut up, Martínez" he continues listening "they say that the other ship is looking for a quinte esence for its ship and they will have to steal it from some planets and... alteans."

"Use the alteans as batteries for their ships?" Bernarda asked "that... that sounds familiar to me."

"Anything else?"

"Nicole, could you tell us if there is a laboratory or some kind of attic in this place?" Drake asked.

 _"Let me see"_ she checks the ship until she finds something _"I found something similar but it is on the other side of the ship."_

"It doesn't matter, just tell us."

"What are you going to do?" Silvia asks.

"Just follow me" they start to crawl to the other side, there was a small exit but it was through the conduits. "If I were not curious, I would go back to the castle, I'm tired of being trough conduit."

"What are we going to do?" Silvia insisted. They climbed into the ducts and now they were moving.

"Scared?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I would feel calmer knowing where we are going."

 

Drake stopped until he reached a door where the place was empty. Then he looked at the girl.

 

"As you are the most impulsive, I leave you the honors."

"Should I feel offended?"

"Just break this thing" Silvia broke the door, falling and checking if there was someone around. "No one?"

"No, come down" Drake came down almost losing his balance "I don't want to be discovered because of you."

"They will not do it, just let me... oh quiznak" he stared at a wall that was full of capsules with a yellow liquid "is this quinte essence?"

"What exactly is the quinte essence?"

 _"Let me have a better view of that room"_ she managed to receive an image of the wall. _"I think I heard Koli talking about that..."_

"If they run out of this" Drake says "they will go in search of the Alteans."

 

 _"Sir, I detect Galra presence here"_ they heard the voice of someone outside, Silvia took Drake and they hid behind the wall they had quinte essence. They heard them enter.

_"Are you sure? There is no one here."_

_"The detector is not wrong"_ he showed him the control that was out of control  _"or maybe is an intruder"_ he stared at the door of the conduit, which was on the ground and broken.

" _Call the other, I'll be checking"_ the other nods and leaves the room. He continued walking until approaching the quinte essence capsules where he received a blow to the nape of the neck and fell unconscious.

"We have to get out of here" Silvia said, looked towards the conduits, she felt someone grab her arm and put her back against the wal.

 _"Who are you?"_   she started to move. The guard moved his weapon and broke one of the capsules causing it to fall on the girl. The guard was grabbed by the neck and thrown elsewhere.

Drake took Silvia and managed to get her out of there, they started walking in the conduits, he heard complains from her.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My shoulder..."

"Wait to get out of here" they continued to be in the first place where they had started. "We have to get out of here. Silvia?"

"It's serious, this hurts" her hand was still on her shoulder, Drake approached and withdrew her hand. "how bad is it?"

"Oh my god..."

"How is it?" she insisted, his hand tightening on her shoulder and he looked out.

"Let's get out of here."

 

...

 

 

After the paladins entered the castle, he left far enough and left it invisible. Axul turned around to see them.

 

"Paladins, how was it?"

"The second ship is full of rebels trying to betray Haxes and make their own empire. They have in their sights the lions and... the Alteans."

"The Alteans?" he got off the platform, he had one eybr raised. "what do you mean?"

"They have quinte essence in the second ship" Drake said "and... when they run out they'll go in search of the Alteans."

"But there are hardly any Alteans in the universe."

"They say they have a lot of energy and they can... they are more durable" it was diffcult for them to say it because of the expressions they had. "now they know that the lions are here because... they are looking for them."

"Axul" Koli said "what we will do?"

"I..." Axul muttered, looked at the floor while trying to stay calm until he heard a whimper from Silvia, there he looked up. He had no realized that Drake had his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"They... fell quinte essence on her" he withdaws the hand and let's see the wound that had formed. She tried to get away and not give it more importance.

"Do you have sensitivity to quinte essence?" he approached and moved her hand to see the wound.

"Don't give it more importance" she retires. Bernarda stared at the door until it comes out.

"I... I'll go with her" Koli said.

"I accompany you" Bernarda spoke and followed her. Nicole looked at the prince.

"We realized they have a map and microphones in some room of other ships. Possibly they already now about this plans or perhaps it is bigger than it seems" Nicole explained.

"Hey" Martine called "Drake" he continued until he heard it.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"A guard broke a quinte essence capsule on her and that's why she's like that."

"Is she okay?"

"I guess..."

"Did... did she tell you about what happened today?"

"No, but she looked distracted. After this, try to talk to her." he goes to his room. Martine sighed.

 

When they were at the Garrison, Martine liked to talk to Drake even if he was alone all the time or acting with a slob with his fried. They had something that made them very close.

 

Maybe because of the fact that Drake already knew about his secret, he knew he could not hide anything from her.

 

So... what was the problem here?

 

Silvia and Nicole had been the best people he could have met in his entire life, he had completely different relationship with them.

Hours later, he found her on the couch, she didn't have her purple sweater but her blue blouse, one sleeve was up and there was a bandage, the girl pulled down her sleeve and continued looking at her knife, lately she was looking at her a lot. He approached from behind.

 

"Hey" she turned to see him "can we talk?" she looked at her feet and then nodded. Martine sat a little away from her. It cost him if he wanted to look at her. "I need to tell you something..."

 

They were always they dynamic trio, it was those three friends who never separated in all the Garrison, they helped each other in the exams and projects and everything was for the good of the three.

 

They always trusted each other's secrets...

 

And if it was that... why was it hard now to trust her?

 

"Marti" she said in a soft tone, she didn't want more fights, she just wanted to know the truth. "what's going on?"

"Listen, I..."

"Don't you trust me?" This hurt a lot, of course he trusted her but he didn't want to lose his friendship in something as foolish as what hid him.

"Silvia, of course I trust you" he comes close to her "I have always trusted you, but this is more difficult than it seems."

"Does this have to do with what I saw this morning?"

 

He was not a fool. He knew she was talking about the incident in his shower and that was exactly what he had to talk about and ... it made him more nervous, since he didn't know what her reaction would be.

 

"Silvia, I'm a man."

 

Spitting it had come easier than doing something else. He expected any reaction on her part ... disgust, hatred, repulsion but did not receive any of those ... she seemed more confused than anything else. Her curved eyebrows and her fixed eyes to him betrayed her, she was trying to understand the information he had given her.

 

"Man?" she said finally, Martine nodded, waiting for some other word " For real?"

He nodded again, she seemed to be thinking about something ... she didn't seem to really be thinking about what he said, maybe she thought about something deeper, he didn't know if what she said or something else.

 

"With penis" this was more an affirmation, Martine nodded but wanting to laugh.

"I also have testicles and ..."

"No, that ..." she gets up, continues in her thoughts "Why pretend to be a girl?"

 

"It was a mistake" he said ", because of my appearance they put me in the girls' area and when I went to claim ... they didn't believe me and they left me in that area, I could have acted as a boy anyway ... I just acted like I did, and everyone thought I was a girl."

"Does Nicole know?"

"She knew it for a long time ... but she thought it would not be important if I didn't tell you until I was completely sure."

"You pretended to be a girl because of an error in the system?" She asked, now that he thought about it, it sounded more stupid than it seemed. The truth is that he was quite stupid but he was not going to argue, so he just nodded "Why did it cost you so much to tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you were going to react and ..."

"Marti, you never saw me react badly to this kind of situation"

"No, but," he sighs, "there really is another reason."

"What is it?" She crosses her arms, he never liked that she crossed her arms, it was as if she looked more dominant and that ... that made him more nervous.

"I did it for my sister ..." He looks at her "Martina."

"You never said you had a sister" she sits next to him, wanted to eat her nails or directly move her foot but it was difficult to show nervousness in front of someone "What happened to her?"

WIt was sent on a mission of the Garrison ... she was the best of her generation, it was together with Berry and both disappeared" he murmured "I never heard from her again ... then, I went with her name and ... I'm doing exactly what she wanted to do."

"Berry knows about her?"

"She and other cadets explained the same thing to me, nobody saw her anymore ... they assumed that she had died in Berry's ship but Berry is alive ... or that she is on earth, I don't know where she is and I want to know if she is alive and ... good" he sighed one last time, Silvia looked at him comprehensively, she noticed that his eyes filled with tears so what she did best was to hug him.

"You can ... unburden yourself, if you want" she says while stroking his head, note that he begins to sob while holding on to her.

 

...

 

That same night, everyone was in their rooms, Silvia was thinking about what Martine had said, it seemed that he was afraid to say that even if he knew that she was going to accept him anyway.

What made him so nervous?

 

She went for a moment to relax; staying in her room would not fix things, she found Drake looking at space, she had never seen him doing this kind of thing and that surprised her.

 

"Drake?" She called his attention, he turned to see her "What are you doing at this hour ... here?"

"I should ask you the same question," he said, but it was not the tone he always used with her ... his tone was soft. "Do you want to sit down?"

 

She didn't think about it, she approached and sat right next to him, she stared at the stars, it was nice but ... she felt a void in her stomach.

 

"Did you talk to Marti?" she heard him speak after a few seconds in complete silence. She looked at him, did he know? "I realized ... a long ago."

"And you told him?"

"I advised him to tell you" this surprised her more ", I realized that his confidence for you was very important and ... I don't know, maybe you would feel better knowing that he trusted you to tell you that."

"But ... he hid it even then."

"Maybe it was difficult."

"Why would he be afraid that I would reject him?"

"Because it is something normal, it is like declaring yourself to the person you like, you think it can happen and you think that it doesn't, but that you reject it is bigger than ... the fact that it accepts you" she was about to laugh in his face but ... maybe it was not the time.

"He thought that ... I would?"

"He doesn't want to ruin the friendship you have ... He just wants you to understand and maybe he hid all this for a good cause."

 

This seemed to sound like a scolding and a piece of advice at the same time, she didn't know how to explain it, but she knew that there was some reason in those words. Maybe it was wrong to act offended instead of ... supporting him and telling him that it didn't matter, that they would still be friends.

 

"He's awake right now," he says, as if reading her thoughts, "you can go and apologize."

She nods. She gets up and walks to the rooms. She approaches Martine's and touches gently, waits a couple of seconds and opens it.

 

"Silvia?"

"I want to talk to you" she says safely.

"Well, of course ..." he stays playing with the door frame, he would not let her pass, so she preferred to speak from where she was.

"I'm sorry" she said, after a sigh", I should not have filled your head with questions and I should have just told you that everything was fine, that I was not upset; that although you pretended to be a girl for 2 years, you were still my confident, my friend, someone ..." her voice trembled, deep down, he was afraid of losing it and that he could not hide until now.

"Silvia" he heard her voice, the one he had hidden from her since he met her, but it was soft", I understand that you started asking questions, you were confused. I'm not upset, I was just afraid that you would get upset about this"he approaches her and wraps her in a hug ", I forgive you, Sil."

"In fact, I'm still upset ... because if you don't remember, many times you saw me naked" Martine started to laugh ", in fact, you saw us naked at us."

"Don't worry, both look good" Silvia pushes him, with a frown and a half smile ", I am sincere."

"Hey" she looks down ",can we continue with the girls' nights?"

There was a silence and then Martine smiled.

 

"But of course, I love those nights! Sometimes I like that Nicole or you play with my hair" he crossed his arms and settled on the door frame " and ... I also miss those nights where we only talked about our things..."

 

"We can do it, what do you think of it tomorrow?" Martine nodded ", I'll talk to Nicole ... ah and Marti ... Thanks for forgiving me."

 

"It's what friends do" she smiles at him. Silvia turns around and he closes the door. He sat on his bed and continued smiling.

 

 


	7. We had a bonding moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone does different activities in the castle until suddenly, everything starts to fail.

A normal day, the paladins were doing various activities, Nicole was helping Koli to check the machines, among them, the cryopod, she had to explain what it was and what it worked for.

 

"Here we had to leave some of the Alteans" she touched the glass, Nicole noticed that he was getting into her thoughts a lot.

"And... how about that there?" she pointed to a random machine, Koli looked at her and beckoned her to follow her.

 

Trel and Martine were inspecting the lions. Trel could detect the faults and Martine could solve it. He realized that he was a good engineer.

 

"So, a boy?"

"It's strange, I know" he said approaching one of the legs of a lion.

"It's not, in fact, I supposed it."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow "how?"

"I don't know, I just thought about it and if you ever siad it, I wasn't going to be surprised" he shrugged and continued with the red lion.

 

 

Bernarda and Drake were with Axul, he was looking at some holograms where images of his parents appeared, where they spoke with people from other planets, where they were a perfect family.

They heard a sigh from him, he continued with the hologra with an empty smile. He missed his parents, they imagined the fear he should have when he knew that he would have to protect his own life, his brothers, a group of strangers and some Altean who trusted him.

 

 

Meanwhile, Silvia was in the training room, she had taken that time to train alone. She had activated three robots and now he was attacking them with precision, she wanted to choose the knife but she preferred to leave the sword.

 

"I'll go look for something in my room" Drake whispered, Bernarda nodded and he got up and left that room.

 

As he walked, he heard the sound of footsteps, he stopped. He looked everywhere hoping it was Nicole or Martine, but no. It was nobody.

He continued walking until he heard those footsteps again, they were heard upstairs, where the engines were, he went up and started looking for a switch, that's when all the lights he head around him went out.

 

"Oh quiznak" he muttered and got out of that place, he went to look for a flashlight until all those lights began to blink. "what the hell is going on?"

A sword was stuck right in front of his nose, he saw some of his strands fall to the ground in front of him. It was a robot, one of those in the training room.

Blinking a few more times until the robot began to follow and aim with the sword, Drake ran down the hallway.

 

"Bernarda! Axul" he looked back, another robot had joined and he had a rifle. "somebody help me!"

 

He found an empty room, he didn't think about it, opened the door and locked himself there. He sighed in relief.

 

"I had to go out with my Bayard" he said looking up, although now that he thought about it, he had never seen that room or anyone else use it. It was wheen a robotic voice took him out of his doubts.

 

**Ejection sequence, activation in 10...**

 

**9...**

 

"No, no, no" he turned and tried to open the door, he couldn't. His breathing became accelerated and he began to make awkward movements.

 

**5...**

 

**4...**

 

"No!" he knocked on the door "Somebody! Martine! Bernarda! Nicole!" he hit one last time, now he was just sobbing, he was going to die there. In the cold space, alone.

 

It was when a knock at the door alarmed him. It was Silvia who had been thrown towards it.

 

"Silvia!" she looked at him, she was surprised to see him but she was more nervous because she had another problems in front. They were the robots.

 

**3...**

 

**2...**

 

"Noo!" he did everything possible to open the door, he realized that the robots in front of the girl stopped. The outer door opened and the whole place began to be sucked, including Drake, who held on to a corner of the room, the door opened, causing the two robots to leave and grabbed Drake's arm, leaving him inside and close the door.

Their breaths were agitated, she remembered what had happened and turned her head to stare at him.

 

"What were you doing out there?"

"Why did they attack you?"  They stared, both sighed and returned to their positions.

"The castle is having faults" she finally said.

"No, someone ruined the castle system." Silvia looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I heard someone moving around the control panel room."

"And why didn't you say that before!?"

"Maybe because I was fighting for _my_ life!?"

"You're right" she sighed looking away. She seemed to be checking if there was anyone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if there are no more robots."

"It was not just those two? Was there more?"

"They were three. I don't know where the other one is."

"But they stopped" he said, until a sword was stuck right above their heads, the two ran at great speed without looking back.

 

...

 

Nicole and Koli were in the other room, where the lights started to fail and the gravity had changed. They were floating and trying to hold onto something.

"The castle has flaws" Koli said grabbing a cable. Nicole moved her legs and tried to move down.

"I need to find the others" she came the door, which opened suddenly, gravity was still altered, it was only in that same room. "Guys?"

"What's going on?" Silvia asked watching Nicole and Koli float.

"The castle!" Koli answered from afar.

"We should go up to the room" Drake said to Silvia, she nodded.

"But we must know if others are fine, go find ..."

"Uh, can we go together?" she raised an eyebrow "I mean, I don't have my Bayard and still the castle has flaws."

"Sure," she sighed, "we're going to find Bernarda. You guys ... stay there" they started running until you got to where Bernarda and the prince were, the place was colder than usual. He noticed that both were frozen.

"What the hell is happening?" Silvia asked once more, they heard some extra voices behind them, they turned and saw Trel walking towards them with effort. "Trel?"

Drake approached him and took his arm to put it behind his head. The Altean seemed to be touching his side.

"Did something happen to you?" he asked, Silvia had put on the other side and rested his other arm on her shoulder. Trel denied.

"What's happening?" Trel asked.

"We think someone ruined the castle system."

"Who?"

"We ... We don't know yet."

"And what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"Well, Axul and Berry are frozen and Koli and Nicole are floating ..." she receives a confused look from Trel. "What happened to you and Martine?"

"The lights went out and I didn't know anything else about Martine, I woke up when something hit me in the back. I'll try to handle the temperature here, you check the rest" Trel starts walking, the other two went up to be near the control panel room.

"The lights don't work here" Drake said remembering that he had gone down to look for a flashlight  "Damn..."

"There's a light down there," she pointed to the bottom, there was a small flash. "I'm going to enter" but he stops her "What?"

"I think I have a small flashlight in my pocket" he started looking in his pocket until he found it, it was very small but it worked.

  
...

  
Trel realized that he could not handle the temperature of the room, he went to where Koli was, when the light was restored the gravity returned to normal.

"Trel?" She approached her brother "Do you feel good?"

"It's nothing, it was just a small attack, it's not ..." Koli moved her hands to Trel's side, that area began to shine a purple tone. Nicole and Trel were impressed by what the Altean was doing.

When she removed her hands, the pain was gone, Trel looked at her.

"Koli, you ..." he pointed to something behind her, she turned and saw an Aenux pointing at them.

 

...

 

Silvia and Drake left there and ran to the other rooms to look for the others until they saw a guard shoot at a wall. They saw Trel come out, his hands shone green, his look showed anger, anger, showed desire to hurt the guard.

"Go to the machine room!" he shouted at them, they both nodded and went there.

"I'll go with them" Nicole exclaimed and ran after them. He reached the room where he realized it was still dark. "Guys?"

Two more guards took them by the arms and threw them to the floor, Nicole came up behind and took the sword.

"Leave my friends!" She hit them hard with the sword, one of them was nailed and helped to raise the guys, who were surprised.

"Nicole, what was that?" Silvia asked getting up. Drake stared at the bodies and approached.

"These are Galras" he raised the mask of one of them, both girls approached "are they two Galras and one Aenux?"

"No, two Galras and two Aenux," someone whispered, it was Martine who had got up in trouble and was touching his arm. Seconds later, he received an electric shock which left him on the floor, making the Aenux look better.

"You are next" he pointed them. At that moment, a strong blast managed to send the guard away, it was Trel who handed their Bayard to Nicole and Drake. "He is still alive."

"We will charge of it" said the three at the same time, activating their Bayards and approaching the guard. Trel took Martine in his arms and left.

 

...

 

"We have one of his guards in the cryopod, he's one of the best" Trel explained to Axul, he and Bernarda had robes to fix their temperature. "Maybe you can explain your plans here."

"We must also know how they know where the control panel of the castle is and how to handle it" said Bernarda, she was clinging to the robe while doing her best to make a little ball.

"Where's Martine?" Nicole asked a few seconds later, Trel pointed at the room and she got up.

She finds Silvia with her arms crossed looking at Martine, who was inside the cryopod. Nicole approached her.

"Trel told you how he was?"

"Only he told me he is not going to wake up today" he turned to look at her "I still don't understand how he ended up so hurt."

"Remember that you received an electric shock."

"Yes, but before that I was hurt."

"Now that I remember," said Trel, approaching the girls, "before they attacked us, a guard fired at one of the machines and fell down.

"It fell on top of both?"

"It was going to fall on top of me but Martine pushed me, I was going to help him but the same guard attacked me and everything became blurry after that" I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I could not help him, I ..."

"Don't worry, Trel" Nicole said ", after all, you saved us."

"He's right, you had those powers hidden," said Silvia raising an eyebrow.

"Koli too" Nicole smiled. Trel frowned.

"Speaking of her, I didn't know I could do that," he admitted.

"Do you think I can do something with Martine?"

"I don't know, I still need to talk to her about that. Will they stay here?"

"I'll stay here" she looked at the cryopod.

"Me too," Nicole said, Trel nodded and left. "I see you talked about that ..." she said looking at the girl, she sighed "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" she crosses her arms "Have you known for a long time?"

"Yes, I heard him singing in the shower once and ... well, we started joking until he told me the truth" she smiled remembering that moment "but you're not bad for not knowing or suspecting it."

"But..."

"Apart, I bet he didn't care."

"He was scared, Nicky."

"Scared?"

"Yes, as if ... I was going to treat you badly, I mean, maybe the way everything happened was not the best but ... I was acting scared."

"Excuse me to ask but ... How did it happen?" She sighs.

"I saw him when he came out of the bathroom."

"Did not have a towel?" She looked at her quite annoyed "that's a no, got it" she comes over and gives him a little hug "he was just scared by your reaction, although he was sure that you would not treat him badly, I would still be afraid."

"Nicky."

"Yes?"

"If you had such a secret or something, would you be afraid to tell me?"

There was silence. Nicole swallowed, which made Silvia move away.

"Nicole? I asked you a question."

"Well, Sil ... there are times ... we ..." she looked nervous, avoided eye contact and moved her hands a lot, Silvia sighed.

"Nicky, forget it."

"What?"

"Forget it, I shouldn't have asked that question, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

"But I..."

"Change the subject" she smiles and sits down, Nicole does the same.

 

...

  
She was standing in some rubble, she had her paladin suit and her gun but she was alone, she did not even have her lion.She looked around, saw no one, did not know where she was, it was only until something took her arm.

She let go and turned around, they were people but they were black and they crawled towards her, they seemed to be souls in pain.

 

"What the hell?"

 

_**Nicole, don't leave us** _

 

That voice was familiar to her. Several voices said the same thing. Her eyes widened as she understood that those voices were those of her relatives.

**_Stay with us_ **

**_Don't go_ **

**_Don't leave us alone_ **

Her relatives asking for help? She thought for a moment where she was, if she was in a kind of limbo or in hell paying for her sins.

Whatever it was, she didn't care, she had to save them or stay with them but she didn't even recognize them anymore. She could barely see it but she felt that they were crying, her vision was beginning to blur and she was only approaching them. But it was like a nightmare, because as they approached they moved away as if she was a bacterium.

 

"No! Come back!" she ran, ran as much as she could until she realized that there was no one there, there was nothing, only she was alone and that made her feel worse "No, come back, don't leave me alone ..."

She fell on her knees and began to cry.

"No, no, NO!" She felt some arms around her, some warm, but they were not from her family. It was someone else's.

"Nicole?" It was her friend's. She opened her eyes, it was a nightmare and now she had Silvia hugging her as if dhe were going to leave her side. "Nicky?"

"Silvia ..." she looked at her, her friend's face was worried, her hands were on her face. She felt tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "I want to go home, Silvia."

She hugs her, she clung to her, Silvia reciprocated, Nicole began to cry while stroking her hair.

"You know we can not leave without first ending the Haxes empire."

"But, my family ..."

"I know, but they're fine."

"I want to hug you, I miss you a lot."

 

Silvia tried to accommodate Nicole to stay in her chest, she felt more comfortable. Slowly she began to relax and stop crying.

"It was just a nightmare, you know, for the goo, that made you dream strange things."

"Sil, you're making this up."

"Yes, but I have nothing else to say" she remains silent, neither of them said anything "have you ever thought of stars to try to sleep?"

"Stars?"

"Yes, you know, look at space and look at stars."

"Do you get to look at space when you can not sleep?" she says jokingly.

"I had stars stuck on the ceiling of my room and I could sleep better," she admitted. "That's why I say, try to think of them."

It was not a bad idea, she closed her eyes and began to think of stars, remember that in the Garrison they went out and stared at the stars, until Silvia began to count, it seemed funny until they began to relax.

It worked when she started to be sleepy.

 

...

 

Later that night, Bernarda had risen, realized that the two girls were not in their rooms and went directly to where they were.

She found them leaning on the cryopod, both sleeping, smiled and took the blanket she had in her arms and put them on.

She started to walk until she was facing the cryopod where the Aenux was. She got close enough, frowned for a moment.

 

_"A picture lasts longer."_

She got scared and leaned back, covered her mouth avoiding to scream. He was awake, she thought she was hallucinating but it was very real.

  
_"Listen paladin, we don't know each other but I want you to listen to me ... we try to take control of this castle and take you but we don't, so since Haxes knows what happened, he will take the Alteans first, he will take the lions and then to you."_

 

"How is he going to find out about all this?"

 _"For me"_ he smiles.

"How?"

 _"That would be too much to tell you"_ he crosses his arms and leans against the wall of the cryopod _", I hope you have been trained for surprise attacks."_

She hits the cryopod a great blow, then another and another and another.

"Bernarda!" it was Nicole , took her arm and away from the machine, Bernarda blinked and realized that the Aenux was still with closed eyes "What's wrong?"

"He ... he was awake" she pointed to the Aenux, Nicole looked at him but it was obvious, he was still unconscious.

"But it's inside that thing ..."

"But I saw it, Nicole, I'm telling the truth, I saw it and it spoke to me."

"Maybe you need to go to rest" she touched her shoulder, Bernarda denied.

"I saw it!" She didn't want to argue anymore when she noticed the insistence on the girl to take her to her room so that she could rest again.

 

...

 

Silvia had walked until she realized that Bernarda was staring at the space.

 

"Berry? Didn't you sleep all night?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Silvia, don't you have anything better to ask?"

  
The girl remains silent, she didn't expect that reaction on her part, Bernarda sighs.

 

"I'm sorry, sweetie "she gets up "I couldn't sleep all night."

"Nicole told me that she found you hitting the cryopod and maybe you needed to sleep and that's why ..."

"Look, Nicole, don't believe me but you ... you have to do it, he talked to me, he told me what his plan was, they are going to try to get rid of the alteanos, the lions and then us."

"But for that they have to enter the castle."

"They can enter the castle!" She took her by the shoulders "just as they did yesterday and we ... we have to be prepared for any attack."

"Berry, why would he screw his plan by telling you?" She frowned " it's not that I think you're crazy but ..."

"You think I'm crazy" she finished, she released the girl and sat down, although she had not slept it looked like it was not affecting her. "I will speak with Axul."

"Will you tell him about your plan to keep an eye on us?"

"Yes!" she continued walking until leaving the room, Silvia went to the room where Martine was, Nicole was still looking at him.

"Still nothing?"

"No, but it seems that he is waking up" she said still looking at him fixedly, he noticed that he opened his eyes and became accustomed to the light, until he had the girl in his field of vision. Put both hands on the glass, trying to know where he was, Nicole pressed a button and the pod opened, Nicole caught the boy before it fell. "How do you feel?"

"Uh ... well, I guess" he clung to her shoulder, looked forward and saw Silvia, Trel and Koli. "Hi guys..."

"I'll take you to your room" they walked until reach Martine's room.

Martine had put on his clothes, he was at the table with the others, saw Bernarda talking quite worried with Axul, he listened carefully while nodding. Silvia and Nicole looked at him quite interested in him telling them something.

 

"Hey friend" he heard Drake who touched his shoulder "Do you feel better?"

"I suppose ... yes" he replied with little confidence, he was not quite sure how he should feel after all. He barely remembers how he got there. "What happened to me?"

"A machine fell on you" answered Silvia.

"You were attacked by an Aenux," Nicole continued.

"And you were electrocuted" Drake finished "in a few words, you lived your own action movie."

"I don't think it's time for those jokes" Silvia said.

"It's always time, only sometimes your stupid humor doesn't appreciate them.

"Couldn't you fight for a few hours?" Nicole asked "at least not in front of Martine."

"The truth is that I feel better knowing that everything is still normal" he smiles "Did not I miss something else?"

"Well, you missed these two being heroes" Nicole answered, pointing to Drake and Silvia.

"It's not that bad, I could have done it alone" Drake said, to which Silvia got up.

"Alone? You didn't have your Bayard! And you asked me to go together!"

"I don't remember that happened" he crossed his arms. Silvia looked pretty offended.

"Another thing you missed was Koli with his power to heal."

"Power to heal?"

"Yes! He helped Trel so he could save us" he said "It was incredible! And Trel managed to defeat that guard with a big explosion he made with his hands " she made the same movements that Trel did with his hands, taking out a small laugh from Martine. "They are like powerful brothers!"

"It must have been amazing" he said, Bernarda and Axul approached the four boys. "Did something happens?"

"Bernarda told me that she had a conversation with the Aenux that is in the pod. Therefore, maybe the idea that we stay up watching if there will be any attack by Haxes is a good idea."

"Everyone?" Axul nodded.

"We have one of your guards here, it will be possible to look for him ... and attack us, by the time that happens, we will be ready. I go to the control panel room, I come back in a few doboshes" he turns around and leaves, the two brothers approach the table, Nicole raises her head.

"Oh yeah! I learned that doboshes means minutes."

"And tik?" Silvia asked. Nicole was thinking.

"As I understand, it's a second but ... not exactly" she takes the orange phone that they had taken from the Garrison "I think it's slower than a second."

"Likewise," Trel continued, "I kept thinking about what you said about the Aenux and ... it's possible, so it's proven that I was not suffering from any kind of hallucination."

"Sorry, Bernarda," Nicole said, "I got scared since you were hitting the cryopod and I thought ...

"Calm down, don't worry."

"The problem here is that ..." he looked at Koli.

"To achieve communication with an Aenux in this way you must have some kind of connection with it" the two looked at the woman, who was frowning.

"That means maybe you had a connection with that Aenux before, Berry" Silvia asked, she was asking that question waiting to her refusing but she didn't. "Berry?"

"I know what you are thinking and I have not had any kind of connection with any Aenux."

"You were off Earth before," Drake said, remembering when she had been sent on a mission. "Maybe there was ...?"

"I don't ..." she remained silent, after that last mission where she received a blow to her head and provoked a type of amnesia, she doesn't remember if she saw an Aenux on her trip or not. "Well..."

"She doesn't remember" said Silvia ", she hit her head and doesn't remember anything of what happened."

"Then, is it possible that you had a connection?" Koli asked. Bernarda didn't know what to answer.

"But he said we did not know each other" he remembered.

"Maybe it was not specifically with that guard ... but with the emperor," said Trel. Everyone looked at him almost with horror.

"No, it can not be possible ..."

"It may be the same thing that happened with Zarkon and the black paladin. Maybe Haxes has the same goal that Zarkon had, so try to communicate with you."

The worst thing is that it can be true and that is that she simply doesn't remember it and she is not sure she wants to remember it either.

 


	8. We need to focus... "We NeEd To FoCuS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the second day and the Paladins continue without resting in search and investigation of the Aenux ships, however, they realize that there is a planet that is invaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you that I still do'nt want to see season 8? Well how interesting, I hope you have not died, please do'nt leave me alone :)

It was already the second day in which they were still trying to locate the Haxes ships, they couldn’t locate anything. And the paladins were already losing energy.

 

“How is it possible that she has almost three days without sleep and is in THAT way?” Martine asked pointing to Bernarda who was still focused on the holograms that showed Axul. Even the prince was tired.

“Can we take a break?” Nicole asked.

“After twenty minutes you can do it” the young one sighs, she looks at Drake who was moving his fingers in front of the monitor. Silvia was focused looking at hers, she had slight dark circles and tried to stay awake.

“Of course” she says increasing the image, realizing that it was an Aenux ship, this calls the attention of others. “Nicole, tell me what is their address.”

“Understood” she turns to her monitor and stars typing. “I’ll take some doboshes… my brain is not in its greatest capacity.” Martine approaches her. “I got it!”

“It is directed towards a planet… it’s called Eris” he is looking at the screen “there are more ships there, it is invaded.”

“Can we go there?” Bernarda asks. Axul nods and takes control of the castle.

“Trel, camouflage sequence”

 

…

 

 

They land on the planet, the paladins come out, they start walking, checking that nobody saw them, they realized that there were tunnels and guards joining them. They found a cave, it seemed to be hidden, they decided to enter.

 

“Everyone here lives under rocks?” Martine asked, looking around.

“No, they have their own homes made with materials from this planet but… they were destroyed.”

“Let’s go in” Bernarda ordered, they entered the cave and activated their weapons. They stopped when they saw the villagers in that area.

They immediately became frightened and walked away, some hugged some children and others did their best to escape from there. All had bird breaks, wings in their arms and medium height. A boy raised his voice.”

“Don’t accuse us with Haxes, please” he had put himself in the center, right in front of everyone “, we will do what you ask but don’t accuse us!”

“We will not do anything to you” Bernarda exclaimed, “We come to help you.”

He watches them, stared at the V shape they had on their uniform, gasped in surprise.

“Are you… the paladins of Voltron?”

“Yes” she turned to look at the Alteans, who walked to stand beside her.

“Prince of Altea?” Axul nods, this makes the other villagers get up and away from fear. “We regret the way we treat you.”

“You don’t have to apologize, you’re scared.” Axul said.

“We…” the young man started. “We hide here because the Haxes guards are taking all the villagers and putting them to work on his… strange machine.”

“The huge thing they were building out there?” Silvia asked, he nodded. “Do you know what they’re trying to do?”

“No, and that’s why we’re worried, they separated us from our families and…” he sighs “we had a plan.” He ran to the back of the cave, a woman approached them and took Bernarda’s hand.

“Come with me, it’s a bit big to bring it” they nod and follow the woman to the back of the cave, they look around and realize how the villagers were, some were alone, some had what they recognized as their partners, some were very small and they opened up between them, this hurt them.

 

“I have a question” Martine said “are you the boy’s mother?”

“No” she continues walking, looks down for a few seconds, “my son was caught by the Haxes guards.” At that moment, Martine knew that he had brutally screwed up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want…”

“Ha, don’t worry” she continues with her eyes to the front, Martine preferred not to ask anything else. They arrived, at the front they had an oval—shaped machine, it was big but it could be moved out of the cave. “We built it together, with the idea of Lythar.”

“And what is this supposed to be?”

“Oh!” he came out from behind the machine to look at them “this is a—“

“Particulate evaporator” Nicole finished impressed. Lythar stared at her.

“Yes, how did you know that?”

“I’m good at these things.” She smiled “this was a great job, you’re good” he was smiling nervously.

“Well, the problem here is… we don’t have energy to activate it and anyway the Aenux have more of the planet invaded.”

“We can take care of the Aenux” Bernarda said.

“Yes and I will take care of giving power to the machine.” Koli said.

“What?” Nicole asked.

“What?!” Trel asked.

 

“Go with the Aenux, we will stay here” Koli commanded. The paladins nod and leave the cave. They hid behind some rocks, looked around, there were ships checking the perimeter and Aenux fixing the machines.

“We need a plan” Silvia said. Bernarda was thinking until she signaled to each one to put themselves in different places and shoot the ships.

“You stay here” she said to Silvia “you know what to do if a guard approaches” she nodded and walked away.

 

Drake fired at the ships he had in his location, Nicole fired at those below, and Silvia waited for some guards to come and attack them. One of them had tried to reach his control when Silvia put her sword around his neck.

“If you do it, I cut your arm, what do you think?” Martine approaches the guard and attacks him, leaving him on the ground. “thank you.”

“Always, little girl.” They stay in their positions until they realize the whole place was lonely.

“I’m quite sure there were more guards” Nicole said, it was when they began to feel strong vibrations, they came from everywhere. They began to have bad feelings.

It was not until they noticed a big robot stand up in front of them. It seemed that it was a Plan B that the Aenux had, just in case they happened to be there.

 

“This is bad” Martine said.

“Paladins to your lions!” everybody ran to the castle to enter their lions. They started flying around the robot.

 

“What is the plan?” Drake asked “because we… Ah!”

The robot had thrown a great bolt at the blue lion, which began to move until it hit a rock.

“Drake are you okay?” Bernarda asked. When she didn’t hear an answer, she went to the blue lion. “Drake?”

“I’m fine…” he lifted the lion and kept it in the air. “what do we have to do?” he joined with others waiting for Bernarda’s request.

“Form Voltron!”

 

 

…

 

 

“Do you think you can do this?” The woman asked once more, Koli nodded and put her hands to the metal, “is not it going to cost you?”

“No, calm down”

“No, because she will not do it alone” Axul said, approaching his sister, then approached Trel.

“We’ll do it together.”

“We appreciate it” The woman answered.

 

“Stay a little far, we may shoot and we don’t want wounded” Koli said, the others nodded and walked away a little.

 

 

…

 

The robot seemed to have twice the strength of Voltron, was having problems and it was the fourth time that Voltron was sent to the ground.

 

“Guys, we can’t give up!” Bernarda exclaimed “We can do it!”

“Berry…”

“Yes Silvia?”

“My Bayard…”

“What’s up with your Bayard?” There was silence “Silvia?”

 

The girl had her Bayard in front but there was a part in her lion that was bright enough, she thought maybe the lion was asking her to put on her Bayard. He didn’t think twice and put on the Bayard and moved it as if it were a key. Seconds later Voltron pulled out a large red sword, then a few seconds of silence, Silvia smiled.

 

“I have a sword!” the girl exclaimed “I have a quiznaking sword!” the other robot attacked him from behind, to which Voltron turned. “We’ll use the sword!”

 

Voltron used the sword to attack the robot, which seemed to defend itself and dodge some attacks, throwing rays after rays until Voltron lost his balance and fell.

The robot showed its hand to the paladins and from this a huge flash began to emerge, a shield was placed in front of the robot before the shot affected them.

“What the… Berry?”

“I… I don’t know” she had activated her Bayard without knowing, she had despaired until they felt a blow on the shield, causing it to deactivate. Nicole and Drake sent the robot flying with a kick.

And he took a big leap to stick the sword in his chest.

 

“Shoot now!”

 

Lythar pressed the button and a large huge beam was sent to the robot until it was fading and only small parts of it remained. After this the device went out.

 

“That’s it…”Koli sighed, she had been the one that had given more power to the device. Axul came to her side and tried to hold her.

“Guys?” he asked in the air, they were silent, the sword and shield vanished, and Voltron had positioned himself on the ground.

The villagers came out of their hiding places and some of the jails where they were. They had been freed and now they were gathered waiting for the paladins.

The paladins took the tubes and moved them, leaving the zones free.

 

“Do they need to rebuild their homes?” Trel asked, one group denied.

“We’ll be fine, we can rebuild the houses without problems.”

“I think I can take care of that” Axul said, went to a rocky area and put his hands. He closed his eyes and from his hands a light blue color came out, slowly some constructions had started to come out of the earth. Everything was looking like nothing had happened. After this he opened his eyes and withdrew his hands.

 

“Thank you, prince” the woman who had tears in her eyes. The others are shocked by what he had done “what can we do for you?”

“Until now, just send alerts of help if you need us” take her hands “, you will be fine.”

“Thank you very much” she turns to the paladins, who had come down from their lions. “and you, thank you very much.” She throws them to embrace them, she sobbed while she wrapped them in a warm embrace.

“You’re welcome” Bernarda answered, she realized that there was a cave that was still closed. “Guys, the cave…”

 

 

They approached the entrance, Bernarda kicked the door, was not very resistant by which ended up falling. There were the missing villagers, they were locked up for God knows how long.

“mom?” a child exclaimed, the woman turned and immediately went to hug the child. That was his son who had been caught.

“Why did he have them here?” Drake asked, one of them, she heard the question and decided to answer him, it was a girl.

“They wanted us to take our energy and finish their machines.”

“Oh god…” Martine reacted. “did they do it?”

“With a few.”

“They must have been here a long time,” Bernarda concluded. “they are safe for now.”

“Thanks” she hugged Bernarda’s leg, she was tender, so much that  some tears came out of her eyes.

“Can I stay with this girl?” she shouted, a man took the girl in his arms. “oh, I’m sorry…”

“Uh, Nicole?” the paladin turned to see Lythar, who gave his control. “Is a… building manager, you know, indicates the faults you have in your creations, in any kind of technology, even the… the human.”

“Oh, wow… thanks, Lythar” she smiles at him. The boy was almost red and his hand was on the back of his neck, he was smiling nervously and he slowly withdrew.

“Does that mean you have a suitor?” Martine said, tapping his elbow.

“Well, apparently…” she is looking at the control. “this is really useful for some battles.”

“It’s good to know that you know how it works” both laugh.

 

 

…

 

 

 

Before leaving, the paladins go up to their lions and go to the castle, which takes off. “Well, I really think we did it well” Drake said leaning on his chair. “What do you think?”

“It has a sword!” Silvia shouted, they hadn’t heard her so happy. “I can’t believe I did that with Voltron…” she sighs “It’s an honor flying with you guys.”

“Wow Sil!” Martine said with a raised eyebrow “thank you.”

“Thanks Sil” Nicole said.

“You really surprised me, Martinez” Drake said, “but thanks.”

“It’s an honor flying with you too Silvia” Bernarda said finally “to be honest, Voltron has many skills that little by little we’ll discover, all this will depend on us if we stay united.”

“We can do it” Drake said “we are good… and agile with our lions.”

“I’ve been curious to know how the previous paladins went” Martine said looking at the levers, ”Would they have had to go through these things?”

“Zarkon was not their only enemy” Bernarda replied “they had more and much stronger, they fought until the end” she shakes her head “anyway, aren’t you sleepy? You didn’t sleep for two days.”

“Of course we are sleepy!” Martine answered with a laugh “I mean, we were worried about those from that planet and that’s why we forgot we were tired.”

“My brain is not working” Nicole whispered.

“Eat something, do not sleep with the stomach empty.”

 

 

….

 

“Sir! Sir!”

“What do you want, General?” A deep voice echoed throughout the room, two aenux were in front of him, his expressions gave him an idea that something bad was going to be said.

“Sir, the planet Eris…”

“What’s wrong with that? Did you take the energy from that planet?”

“Voltron… destroyed our ships and the robot that had been made to avoid any attack” he saw him get up, he had refused to look at him, fear consumed him.

“What?”

“What happens is that Voltron located our ships and they followed us.”

“And you couldn’t even defeat it with the robot?!”

“No sir, but we have thought of some ways to—“

“Do you know how they fight?”

“Well… one of them can tell how a paladin is fighting” seconds later, a guard who looked quite hurt and could barely walk is approaching.

“They are ferocious, it will take a lot of strength to fight agains them.”

“Are you going to tell me that a paladin did all this to you? It seems you were attacked by a pack of Yelmors.”

“It was the tiny one” another guard whispered between laughs. Causing the first to frown.

“Doesn’t matter! I need them to be distracted” he said, turning around.

“What do you mean?”

“Distractions! As well as the first time they entered the Galra ships, but this time let them win, take them off guard. We have some weakness from that.”

“Distraction and then attack from behind?”

“Exactly!” returns to face them “put traps, confuse them! They dnt have to know where we’re going to go and then… Attack them! When that happens, you will bring them to me.”

 “Understood, but what will we dot with the other planets?”

“Manage specialized ships to those planets, they won’t notice our presence, you take charge of the castle and Voltron.”

 

 

“Yes sir”


	9. heh, like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aenux is still trying to escape meanwhile, Axul decides to check out the Teludav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you? Did you watch the season? I didn't so... i hope you didnt die yet.

“Start talking” Drake said with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, the guard they had already awakened but they had him tied up. Bernarda pushed him slightly.

“Thanks for the support, Drake. Now tell us, what are your intentions?”

“We haven’t talked yet?” he asked, turning his head slightly, trying to recognize the woman.

“No” Axul was coming.

“What are your plans?”

“That’s confidential, prince” he smiles at him, Axul clenches his fists.

“We just want to do this in a good way.”

“Or if not what? The red paladin is going to blow the truth out of me? Don’t make me laugh” Silvia didn’t stop to walk towards him but Bernarda stopped her.

“There is no need to use violence if you tell us what we want to know, what is Haxes planning?”

 

 

An alarm had been activated, Trel and Koli went to investigate, Bernarda did not move from her place. “They will come looking for me at any time.”

“Prince!” Axul turned to see Koli, she looked too worried, it was not for more, they saw a guard give her and electric shock in the back.

“Koli!” Axul approached, realizing that Trel was in them. Four paladins came out to attack, Bernarda looked at the Aenux, who was smiling.

 

“I told you”

 

 

She heard the sound of cables, blows and them some of the guys screaming, Bernarda went out and found the young people on the floor trying to recover their Bayard while one approached her.

Bernarda took him by the arm and threw him to the ground, then hit a guard, approached Silvia who had her Bayard and was fighting against some.

 

“Berry…” she pointed behind her, a guard shot her and she raised her leg which didn’t seem to suffer from the electricity and ended up knocking him down.

She noticed a ship that was moving away from the castle, started running towards the pod room. There was no one, they had taken it.

“Damn!” She exclaimed, hitting the pod one more time, Silvia had placed herself behind her. “I let it go.”

“You didn’t, Berry.” she took her shoulder “they took us by surprise.”

“I was useless, I should have been a leader, not… this” she sighed “I regret what I did.”

“Berry” she turns her head to look better at the girl “, he was going to escape sooner or later, this is not your fault or anyone else’s. we can achieve it if we try hard and we will do it with the guidance of a great leader like you” Bernarda smiles.

“Thank you sweetie” she stays silent “And the others?”

“Koli managed to recover the knowledge” she goes to where the others were.

“Ugh…” Drake woke up, got up with difficulty and took his Bayard. “what happened?”

“Not important, Johnson!” she said passing by his side and walking towards Axul “do you feel good?”

“Yes, a little” she helps him get up, fixes the suit a little. “and what about the Aenux?”

“He escaped. But it’s not important, now we have to be alert” Axul agrees “now what we will do is wait until everyone recovers.”

 

A few minutes later, Bernarda was in the training room, she was about to start because she was tying her hair. “Berry, can I talk to you?”

“Of course” she was preparing to start fighting with the robot.

“It’s about what happened a while ago” she stopped to look at her.

“Sil, I don’t want to talk about that now, just—“

“But I do” she perches on the door frame, “I know what has just happened affects you a lot.”

“I’m supposed to be the leader of Voltron.”

“Yes but it doesn’t mean that you know everything, it means that you are there to show us what we should do and how we should do it.”

“I’m not that leader, Silvia…”

“And I’m not that right hand man that should have been there to help you, but we learn from our mistakes. Listen Berry, there are thousands of inhabitants out there who are waiting for a defender and we are that defender they need, we are and we will be that defender that will help those inhabitants to end the tyranny of Haxes” Bernarda was surprised, she had never heard her say those words, she turned around and left.

Just at that moment, Martine had entered the room, looked at Bernarda.

 

“Hey Bernarda! Don’t you want a partner?”

“Uh? Oh yes Martine, come on.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

Silvia continues walking until arriving at the room, Nicole and Koli were on the sofa, had managed to hear the laughter from afar. Nicole was doing something in Koli’s face, which moved a lot and laughed. Silvia approached the sofa.

 

“Hello Silvia” Koli said.

“Hi Sil, don’t move!” she put her hands in the face of the Altean “Uh, Sil, I took your pencils, don’t you mind—“

“No, it’s okay” she looks around “did you see Martine?”

“He went to train” she said taking another pencil and getting closer to continue drawing “Did you see Drake?”

“Nope, maybe he’s being an emo somewhere… or being an idiot.”

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t hate him” she sits on the sofa “it’s just that… if he was on fire, I wouldn’t piss on him to save his life” she looks at the girl “anyway, what are you doing?”

“I realized that you can draw the skin with these things so I wanted to surprise Koli.”

“But it bothers Nicky that I move a lot.”

“Mhhh” she murmurs as she approaches the shoulder of her friend “she is making hearts in your cheeks.”

“Silvia!” she turns around, the girl laughed out laughing. “it was supposed to be a surprise…”

“Goodbye!” she runs away. Nicole takes the pencil again and continues drawing.

“Why hearts?”

“I don’t know, I had seen them before in a TV character, I wanted to know if they fit you.”

 

“And how are them?” Nicole stops to see her.

“They are fine…”

 

 

 

…

 

 

He was looking at the space, he could not feel worse, he felt that he had disappointed his parents, the paladins and even King Alfor.

He sighs, he needed to continue searching, until he remembered that he had to check something on the machines.

 

“Trel”

“Yes?”

“Could you stay here some tiks? Im going to check the Teludav.”

“We don’t need to go through a wormhole.”

“Also I need to review it.” Axul goes to the Teludav, realized that he lacked the crystals so that he could work, the ones ha had were already worn out. “Where can I get those crystals?”

“Do you need help?” it was Silvia, she saw him walk towards the Teludav and by his expressions, she wanted to know if he needed help.

“Uh, no, it’s just that… I was looking for some crystals.”

“For this?” she pointed out, it seemed to be a tunnel with blue crystals, which were broken.

“Yes, tell the others that I went in one of the ships that we have.”

“No” he looks at her “I mean, I can go with you.”

“What?”

“I mean! Accompany you to look for those crystals… I mean, go with you to—“

“Okay Silvia” he starts laughing “you can come with me, it would really be better to go in your lion.”

“Sure! I’m going to look for my suit.”

 

 

…

 

 

 

Trel was still driving the castle, Koli and Nicole were looking for the prince. “Trel, did you see Axul?”

“He told me he was going to check the Teludav”

“Yes, but he is not there, did not he tell you if he would go somewhere?”

“Outside the castle? No…”

_“Trel… Hello?”_

“Silvia? Where are you?” Nicole came to see where it was, it was obvious, she was in her lion. “we didn’t see you go out, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going with the prince to look for some crystals” she moved a bit so Axul could see himself in the camera. “we’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful” Koli warned. “there must be Aenux ships nearby.”

“We’ll be careful” Silvia said “See you later.”

 

The transmission is over, Trel and Nicole were frowning, they hadn’t seen that they were so confident, they looked at Koli who seemed to be disinterested in the subject.

“What? Have not you heard about soulmates?”

“What?” Nicole asked, Koli denied.

“Forget about it, it is better to wait for them to arrive” she sits on the floor and support her arms on her knees.

“I’m going to check that they are safe” Trel said “just to be sure that no ship will try to attack them…”

“It would be bad luck to have them face one” Nicole said, she sat next to Koli. It was not until they heard the sound of a radar. “Trel?”

“Good news, they have bad luck” Trel ends and takes a communicator. “Silvia!”

 

“We noticed, Trel” they had met with an aenux ship in front and the girl was trying to evade it, until she sent a direct shot to the side of the lion, making her turn until she hit practically with an asteroid, she managed to move the lion and leave it in the asteroid.

 

“Are you okay, prince?” she looked back, Axul held onto her chair, he nods “I’m going to fight against that.”

“Yes”

“And… you can hurt yourself”

“Yes”

“Don’t you care if you hurt yourself?” he denies.

“It’s worse to leave you here alone, I’ll stay with you” she blinks twice, nods and then turns to take the levers. She starts the lion and goes to the ship which starts firing, the lion shoots in the same way avoiding the attacks of the ship.

This is until the lion is hit again and almost hit another asteroid, they had completely forgotten about the asteroids, but could make the lion take impulse and go straight to the ship, launching and lighting bolt and hitting an area of it.

She found an area where she could enter and didn’t hesitate to do so, there were avenues that were waiting for her.

 

“Take care of red” she takes her Bayard and approaches the lion’s exit “I’ll be back soon” she goes out and starts fighting with the Aenux, Axul could see her ability to fight and take control of her situation. It seemed that she was fighting with everyone at the same time and still she was winning.

She was distracted for a few minutes, had looked at the lion and one managed to shoot and hit her until he took her to the edge of the ship , where she stayed long enough. She managed to go up and continue fighting until several rays came towards her, she was about to fall. She began to resist and attack what she could.

 

She couldn’t get rid of everything but it was enough with those who had hurt them, got rid of those who had nearby and ran to the lion, which seemed to open only for her to enter.

 

“good! Let’s get this over!” she tore the lion out once more and managed to get it out of there and leave it on top of the ship, they had still shooting him, there was one she did not expect that made the lion crawl.

“Ugh!” she snorted, pulled the levers as hard as she could, felt the lion did more, had risen a bit and from her back came a cannon, which fired directly at the ship, leaving it unstable.

She pulled the lion away from the ship so it would not be damaged, stopped.

 

“Wow… did you… did you see that?”

“Yes” Axul answered equally impressed. They realized that there were still shots around, so she returned to handle the lion to the front and managed to shoot, what supposed to be lava, the ship had decided to leave at high speed of the place.

“Did you shoot fire?” she didn’t know if she was holding the lion well but she was surprised “does that mean you love me?”

“Do you think so?” he asks approaching her “you did well, although I don’t understand why they are attacking in this way. It seems as if they want to investigate us.”

“Anyway, we have to look for the crystals, what do you think?”

“You guide us”

 

 

…

 

 

The ship had returned, badly damaged, it would be necessary to repair it and to know w about the health of the guards. While, he watched the lion move away from that place, there would be no need to know where he would go.

 

“I do not know if this is what they call… Dejavu, since I would remember telling this before.”

 

He starts to laugh, he seemed to show pride, a touch of happiness and emotion. But he had a smile he had never shown before in his life

 

“Sir, do you know what your results are?”

“Yes, well done, general” the smallest one made a sign of respect, even so he remained watching him, he was too focused looking at the screen. It was then to hear him say it for himself.

 

_“She fights like a galra soldier.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i was thinking to make this before the season but since it was too late i'm going to continue until i decide to watch the season so... i hope you liked it.


	10. I'm not a little kid, I can handle it

“How the hell did you think of leaving the castle that way?!”

“Bernarda enough! You have since I arrived with the same thing.”

“Nobody told you to leave! You are young and above all with people you don’t even know!” the girl turns around.

“Bernarda, this castle belongs to Axul, if they fell like it they can kick us out of here.”

“But—“

“Plus, don’t you have another better place where you would like to discuss this? Literally your screams are heard throughout the castle… and we are in the room.”

 

 

They both looked around, Bernarda sighs and takes the girl’s arm and leads her away from the others. Specifically, the hall where the rooms were.

 

“Now, Silvia you—“

“Berry stop! Why do you treat me like that?”

“I’m not treating you in any way, I worry because you went out like that without telling anyone.”

“Who did I have to tell, you?! You were training!”

“That doesn’t mean you had to leave like that!”

“Berry, I’m not a little girl!” Bernarda remains silent “I understand that you worry, but this is too much.”

“Something could happen to you!”

“But I’m alive!”

“You left your lion!”

“But I came back!” she sighs “listen Bernarda, this is too much…” Bernarda takes her by the shoulders and starts shaking her.

“You’re just a kid, damn it!”

 

There was a moment of silence, one quite long.

 

“You could die…”

“But I’m alive, Bernarda.”

“What the hell do you want to stop acting like that?!”

“Right now I want to be alone!” she enters her room and closes the door. Bernarda stays in front of it.

“Silvia! Open the door!” she sighs “Haxes spoke to me…”

 

 

The door opens.

 

“What did you just say?”

“Sil…”

“What the quiznak did you just say?!” she comes up to leave the room. “When did he do it?”

“After you fought the Aenux.”

“What did he say?”

“He said: _your little friend hides more secrets than all of you can believe.”_

“Berry…”

“What secrets, Silvia?”

“I don’t know what he’s talking about, I don’t even know if you’re trying to lie to me—“

“I’m not lying to you!” Bernarda touches her forehead and goes to the living room, the girl starts to follow him. “Silvia, this is more serious than you think…”

“Now I understand but… I don’t know what you’re talking about… I don’t know what he knows.”

“Whatever it was he realized just today when you fought with the Aenux” she sat on the sofa “Sil, I worry because apart from that… you were going to die! Don’t you understand that part?!”

“Although that’s not bad at all…” Drake commented on the sofa, the two of them hadn’t realized that he was there.

“I’m fine, nothing happened to me out there… Red even try to help me.”

“But—“

“They’re fed up with me acting like a little girl but that’s how you treat me.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to act like that!”

“No! But if don’t do it, you forget to listen to me!”

“Don’t use that tone with me, young lady!” she pointed with her finger.

“See?!” she turns around.

“You do things without thinking! I’m afraid for your life, Silvia!”

“Maybe you should fear for yours!”

 

“…you’re right” she had lowered her tone, Silvia realized that maybe she had said something bad. “I’ll go to take a bath” she walks away immediately without even paying attention to the girl. Which kicks the furniture.

 

“Now what did you do?” Drake asked.

 

“Mind your business, mullet.”

“Excuse me? My business is my team.”

“You already said it once! We are not your responsibility!” she leaves there, Drake rolls his eyes and concentrates on the notebook he had.

“The fight today is intense” Martine said.

“I’ve never seen them fight, Silvia always gives her the reason to avoid these things.” Nicole answered. “It must be something quite serious.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

It was already the third time she tried to sleep and couldn’t, this was bothering her. Was she supposed to be awake at this time? According to her, she didn’t have to worry. But there she was, trying to sleep.

She got up, left her room and went to the kitchen to look for water, she yawned, she felt tired but couldn’t even close her eyes. She met Martine. This was also another of her concerns, she noticed that the boys stayed awake or always looked at nothing. They may do it but this was too much.

 

“Martine?”

“Good night, Bernarda” he said without looking at her.

“Did something happen?”

“No, why?”

“Because I noticed that everyone here is worried about something other than Haxes. It’s something more.” she looks at him, he sighs.

“Well… it’s normal, everyone cares about their things.”

“Which are yours?” at that moment he remained silent, he doubted.

“Well… you know I’m a boy… well, I… I’ve been affected by the fact that most of my life—“

“You have been acting like a girl” he nods “do you feel uncomfortable?”

“Let’s say strange, I feel… different when I speak without pretending my voice and… practically for acting as I really am. One day I just want to act like nothing has happened, that everyone thinks I’m a girl and that’s it.”

“But you would be pretending, Martine.”

“I know but…” he feels that Bernarda puts her hand on his shoulder.

“Owning who you are makes you a better paladin. You would not live in peace knowing that you are pretending to be someone you don’t want to be, at the end of the day you will feel incomplete, Martine, you know that all of us here support you and will always support you.”

“Thank you Bernarda” he smiles at her, she looks at him “there’s something else…”

“Yes?”

“I know I insist a lot with this but… don’t you remember anything that happened on your trip?”

“I, well… I tried to remember something but… it’s impossible, I know that whatever happened has brought me here.”

“Don’t you even remember if you were with someone?” she frowns.

“No… maybe if you tell me the name I can…” here there was doubt in his face, he scratched his ear and looked at the ground.

“Martina…”

 

 

Had it been automatic? She doesn’t know, but many images went through her head at that moment. Memories running down a distant corridor, carrying a girl who was unconscious. Being in a fight with someone when she took her by the waist and took her somewhere else, someone who shouted her name.

 

“No, I don’t remember anyone with that name… who is it?”

“I thought… you had been put as a partner.”

“Ah…” now that she thought maybe that’s why she was in her memories, but not even physically remember “to be honest, I don’t remember in detail the mission but, who is she?”

“No… it’s not important, I… think it’s better that I go to sleep. Thanks Bernarda” he almost ran out of the kitchen, Bernarda kept looking at him, she was not going to follow him and give him false hopes, maybe that person was not the person he was looking for.

 

 

…

 

 

The next day, Nicole was using the computer, she had been serious about locating possible Aenux ships. She didn’t want there to be another surprise attack and in that, they hurt her friends.

 

“Good morning, Nicole” Bernarda said, she sat next to her, she always sat like a toddler, she brought some laughs to others even to herself.

“Good morning, Bernarda” she said still looking at the screen and typing. “Did you go to do your yoga sessions again?”

“Yes”

“Do you feel much better now?” she nods “I was worrying about you two.”

“Uh, oh, Silvia and I... don’t worry, we argued like this before, everything will be normal.”

“It’s good to know, I would not like to know that my space family has problems, it’s the family I want to protect and I wouldn’t want to lose it.”

“Ah… yes, you’re right” she murmured, got up and went to the training room. There was Martine, Drake and Silvia fighting with the robots, they were quite concentrated, “Silvia…”

 

The girl turned to see Bernarda, it was when a robot hit her so hard he left her dragging on the floor, she got up and looked directly at the woman.

 

“I want to talk…” she lowered her shoulder, sighed.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes” she said to Martine, he nodded and continued training with Drake. On the way to Bernarda, they both went to the other side of the door.

“Silvia, I want to apologize for the way I treated you yesterday…”

“On the contrary” she sighed “I should apologize for having spoken to you in that way… you were just worried and I was… rude to you. Forgive me, Berry.”

“Sil…” she hugged her, Silvia was hugging her, she corresponded and stroke her hair. Sometimes she forgot that she was a little girl. “Quiet, darling. Go to train.”

“All right” she takes her Bayard.

“Don’t stab someone.”

“Can’t promise that!” she says laughing.

 

 

…

 

 

“Paladins!” Bernarda exclaimed.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure this is the direction?” she asked a little scared. They had enough time that Axul had sent them to look for some supplement in planets and to avoid inconveniences it was better that they were all. But it seemed that they didn’t find anything.

 

“Uh…”

“Well, ask Martinez, she was the one who told us this was the direction.” Drake said.

“Silvia?”

“Koli told me the direction.” She answered.

“Yes, it was me” Koli said after a few seconds appearing on Bernarda’s screen “and I have you the wrong one.”

 

Everyone sighed with some annoyance.

 

“We have about three hours in this, Koli” complained Martine.

“I’m sorry, I got confused but now I’m sending you the real one.”

“Well, at least we were not attacked by any Aenux.” Drake said.

“I swear to god, Johnson, if something attack us I’m going to hit you in the stomach.” Silvia said.

“Guys” Nicole interrupted “I have a question.”

“What happens?”

“Anyone else is seeing that light?” they all turned the lions to the yellow lion, net to him there was a light that blinked enough. “Are you seeing it?”

“Yes, we see it…” Drake said “I think we should get away before—“

 

 

And the light grew bigger, it had created an intensity that took the lions in different directions. When the light went out Koli began to track the paladins.

 

“Oh no…”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Drake opened his eyes, moved his arms a little and realized he was in the corner of his lion, noticed that there was water around him. Upon leaving the lion, he saw that the whole place was water, literally, he found a girl who was looking at him with curiosity.

 

“Uh… hello?” she was scared, but came slowly towards him, extended one of her hands, saw that she seemed to have fins. “What the…?”

“What are you?” she touched his helmet.

“Well… a human” he murmured, she cocked his head.

“Oh I’m a mermaid” she said with a smile and showing her tail, he didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before. It was long and had different shades of red and purple. “You’re very cute, you know?”

“Oh really?” he looked at her, he felt tickle in his cheeks. “My race is not as interesting as yours but… thanks.”

“Your friend is with us…”

“Friend?”

“Yes” she put a hand on her chin, trying to remember. “The green one” this surprised him, he had not seen his lion.

“Where is him?”

“I’m going to show you, but first” she took his helmet, Drake was alarmed but then she places a bubble in his head. “I’m sorry for the scare.”

“No, it doesn’t matter.”

 

 

…

 

 

Nicole had woken up, move enough, gravity worked like the earth there. She left and noticed that the planet seemed to be in ruins.

 

“Where am I?” she started walking, it was very cold where she was, she hugged herself and she walked. “What place is this?”

She looked ahead and saw a figure move between disasters, hiding from it. “Hey! Who are you?” she exclaimed, she didn’t hear any response, only the sound of footsteps, seemed to be the legs of a duck. “Look, I really would like you to answer me, I don’t know if you speak my language or if you speak. At least you could say _‘Hello’_ to know you don’t fear me, please?”

 

She saw the same figure lean out again, had a strange shape in her eyes and mouth but could recognized that her hair to the ground.

 

“Hello” her tone was very low but she could hear it well, Nicole smiled.

“Well, then… oh! I see that you are not alone” said when seeing a smaller figure lean to her side. “Only you two?” they denied and pointed to their side, further away there was a figure twice as big as them and he was sitting turning his back “Oh hello! I don’t know how I didn’t see you… uh… what happened here?”

 

“They destroyed everything…” said the bigger figure, the voice was very thick “everyone fell together with the others… we were just… well, you see that we are different…”

 

“That really is not a problem” said Nicole “you see, where I come from is not that we are all the same as we say… there are people who have different hair, some are thin, others are stuffed, others big and small, long hair, short hair, hairless. Ah! And there are people who have two legs, there are others who have only one, others who have an arm, others who don’t have one, and others who don’t have any of the four! But all of them are equal in value and deserve the same respect as me, for example. So it It’s not a problem that you are different.”

 

 

They were surprised, they had never heard someone throwing so many words at that speed and above all without breathing. The medium figure approached the small one.

 

“I didn’t understand anything she said… but I think I liked it.”

“I’m Nicole by the way” she exclaimed “what are your names?”

“Star…” said the medium figure.

“Safire” said the smallest.

“And what about you, big guy?” she doesn’t get an answer. “What’s wrong?”

“He doesn’t have a name.” the smaller one spoke.

“What? No name? Well, I’ll call you Teddy, because you look like the stuffed toy my little sister has.”

“Why are you here anyway?” he asked without looking at her.

“Well… my lion has no energy and I was trapped here” she pointed to the lion, the girl and the youngest hid themselves, and they were frightened by how big it was. “Don’t be scared, he doesn’t bite.”

“It doesn’t work?”

“He has no energy, I’m going to try to get something here that gives him energy. Meanwhile, I would like to know what you normally do here… Oh yeah! What happened to this place?”

 

The one who had name Teddy, he turned to look at her, his eyes where the same as the ruby, that impressed her. He looked too sad.

 

“You know Haxes?” that stopped her completely from what she was doing. He made her look at him with some fear of what he was going to say.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

…

 

 

 

Silvia found that she was in a big hole, she didn’t know how she had ended up in that place while her lion ended up somewhere else.

 

She didn’t have her Bayard, but she had her knife so she used it to climb that place, while she did it, the only thing she could hear was the metal digging against that wall and her breaths between cuts. And some other complaints.

 

“If I had listened to that boy and practiced basketball, this would not be happening to me.”

 

She managed to climb, until she found some animals that seemed to be elephants. She didn’t know for sure. They had elongated tubes but… their color was not an elephant.

 

“You really didn’t hear me complain about ten minutes down there?” the animals looked at her, they seemed to be gathered in a circle, then they continued on their own “Silvia, you are talking to some animals… those things don’t understand you!”

 

She continued walking until she came across a plant, it was a flower, a pretty one. Something green had fallen on it causing it to melt and turn black, then one of those animals ate it.

 

“I have to find my lion... before they run out of these things and eat me” she walked until she came across something, she thought it was a stone. The place was full of fog, she couldn’t see almost anything, it was when it dispersed and let her see Bernarda’s helmet. “Berry, she’s here…” she took it “did you eat her?!”

She turned around and found the animals surrounding her, she realized that there was a geyser beside her.

 

“Well…” she began to retreat “according to many professors, this is supposedly dangerous” she kept going back “so if I break my arm, I…” she realized that I was already on top and the geyser sent it off away from there. She managed to land near a mountain. But there were more of these animals. “Oh come on!” She heard a whistle and immediately they gathered and left and empty space where Bernarda started walking. “Berry?”

“Hi Silvia!” she approached and helped her up “at first I thought these things were going to attack me… but they are very nice, does your lion have no energy?”

“No, I guess yours isn’t either.”

“Maybe we can get energy here.”

“Do you think that if we kill one of these things we can—“

“Silvia no! Let’s get power in another way… without killing anyone!”

“Not even the beast down there?”

“If it doesn’t hurt us, we don’t have to—”the ground where they were collapsed, both fell. It was triple the size of the others that were there.

With the trunk hit Bernarda to take her away from there, Silvia got up and took out her knife. She sent to hell what Bernarda said and threw herself at the beast.

 

…

 

 

 

“Martine!”

 

He was in the middle of sirens, they were talking to him and the subject seemed interesting since he listened to them with attention. When he heard his friend, he raised his head.

 

“Hey Drake, what’s up?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked him because he had sirens around and he wasn’t very social.

“I wanted to know if there would be enough energy for the lions, but this will take time.

“Then… what were you doing?” Martine puts his arm on his shoulder.

“Get you a girl.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Come on Drake, it’s your chance, I’ve already shown you how to do it. Show me what you learned” Drake looks at his hands and makes a gun with them.

“Hey, do you have a map? Because… I just… get lost in your eyes…”

“…”

 

“What?”

“Now, say it as if you didn’t have a shoe on your butt.”

“Please Martine!”

“You have to have confidence.”

“They are mermaids!”

“At least you start with something!”

“I’m not interested in having newts in my family” he moves away a little.

“Come on, at least you would be taken more seriously, and more that mermaid who said you were cute” he turned.

“You heard her?”

“When she spoke with her friends.”

“Anyway, I don’t know how to do it.”

“Okay, I’ll stay in front of you and I’ll pretend to be a girl, okay?”

“What?”

“Flirt with me, tell me one of those silly lines. I’m going to put my voice as a girl” he cleared his throat but Drake stopped him.

“Better stay quiet.”

“All right” Drake clears his throat and makes that same gesture with his hands.

“Hey gorgeous, are you an orphanage? Because I want to give you children.”

 

Martine was silent, he didn’t even frown, swore he wasn’t even breathing. Not nerves, it was something else.

 

“How bad was it?”

“Awful.”

“Forget it Martine, I’m not going to do it.”

“At least accompany me, anyway, we need the energy.”

 

…

 

 

“Then… you mean that Haxes came through here and got rid of everything.”

“Yes, that” Teddy answered, now that he was close, she realized that it was bigger than it seemed. He had hug muscles and he was very tall, it made her laugh to have called him Teddy.

“And you were only…”

 

“We hid until everything was over and… we survived by having us” he sighed, literally, he had started to cry to the girl “please help us! Make this all end, we don’t want anyone else to suffer. Please!”

“Don’t worry” she hugged him “We’ll stop him, he won’t hurt you anymore.”

“We really appreciate that you are here” said the girl. When she saw her more closely she realized that she was thing, her eyes looked like emeralds and she looked very pale.

“You’re welcome” she heard roars, then saw others hide and that girl take her arm and hide with others “what is happening?”

“The monster, shh”

 

 

She thought it was a lie but she saw that the monster was huge, hand a elephant trunk but was flying above them, almost as if looking for something.

Nicole caught her attention, it has a spur just above its head, she realized this when that thing turned its head. She remember what Koli said and smiled.

 

“It’s energy… I can use it for the lion!” she looked at a corner of a rock and started climbing.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll take care of that thing” she managed to climb and launched herself at the head of the monster, only to raise its head and throws her away. The others went to see if it was okay.

“Did you break something?”

“No” she gets up “but I need that sphere if I have to get out of here.”

“Well, that thing comes every one hour. Aren’t you hungry?” Nicole looks at her.

“You have food?”

 

 

…

 

 

Silvia had thrown herself at the beast and stuck her knife in it, she didn’t feel that she had done it, she felt that she entered the beast. She opened her eyes and saw that everything around her was blue, she could see out but everything was moving very slowly.

Had she really entered the stomach of the beast? It was stupid but she noticed that someone was behind her.

“There is no way to escape” she said, her eyes showed emptiness “you are trapped and you will stay with us forever” Silvia started to look around “there is no way to escape.”

“Shut up a second” began to touch the walls, was when she felt they were soft and stuck the knife, opening a way out. “Bingo!”

“What are you doing? You’re not supposed to get out of here!”

“See you” she escaped from that place, she found herself face to face with Bernarda, she was sitting and touching her leg. “Berry, do you feel—“

“Yes, I’m fine. What happened to that thing?”

“I don’t know exactly but…” she felt a vibration, turned around to see the monster tremble “Oh no…” she pulled out her shield, also covering the body of Bernarda. They heard it exploded and left more fog around.

“Are you okay?” she turned to see the woman, who was hugging her leg.

“Yes thanks. Hey, what’s that there?” she pointed with her chin, Silvia peeked out a little and noticed that it was a white sphere. “What if it’s a sphere of energy? I heard Koli talk about that once.

“I’m going to pick it up” it hides the shield and it approaches, it takes the sphere with both hands and observes it “Energy you say?”

“Sil! It means that we can activate the lions” Bernarda got up, then she remains silent “but we don’t know how to put it in the lions” Silvia sighs.

“In moments like this, I would like Nicole to be here.”

 

 

…

 

 

“In moments like this, I would like Silvia to be here,” Nicole said looking at the beast flying around “she would have beaten that thing without problems.”

“Silvia?” Safire asked.

“Ah yes, she’s my friend. She’s great, she has a sword and she uses it as if she were a samurai, she is a hothead but incredible.”

“Are you two alone?” Star asks.

“No, we are five humans. Bernarda is wonderful, she is sweet, gentle, she is our leader, she doesn’t have a weapon but it’s not like she need it. I insist that she practiced karate but she says no, she likes to be always calm and focused. Martine… he is a great guy, he is our engineer and a great chef, he helps me a lot with my inventions since he can do what I can’t do. It has an electric hook. He says that he is useless in the group and he doesn’t have a thing, but I think it’s enough to be a paladin, since the fact of being a hero of the universe is enough and doesn’t need someone to say that it’s useful in the group, as it is. He is the best friend, paladin, brother I could have ever known and is very valuable and deserves all the love in the world…”

 

“Wow…”

 

“Yes, they also tell me that when I talk… well, I’m missing Drake. He is an amazing boy, he is good with his rifle, I would like him not to be so shy, yeah, sometimes I tell him not to try to flirt with girls, since I don’t want him to be a womanizer, and I want him to find the person who makes his world vibrate. He is practically the perfect boy although he has problems with his parents, I would like him to try to be free… someday I will try to take him to play bowling… that will be when we return to earth.”

“Do you love your friends a lot?”

“Of course, they are cool.”

 

 

…

 

 

“I wish Silvia and Nicole were here” Martine said looking at the show. Drake looked at him.

“Why?”

“Because they like this type of shows” he said then he thought “well, Silvia likes this kind of shows, Nicole likes sirens. I wish I had a camera.”

“If you had a camera anyway, it wouldn’t work.”

“True. Hey, you didn’t try what I told you.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’m fine being single.”

“Of course you’re fine being single! You have been single all your life.”

“When I want to flirt with someone I’ll do it if I like it, if I really love that person.”

“Have you ever loved someone?” he said it in jest, but Drake’s expressions made him regret it. “I’m sorry.”

“I heard your conversation” said a siren approaching the boys, this one had its tail blue and green.

“How much?”

“All necessary.”

“Uh, so… you know I like to sleep on my head?” Martine asked. The siren denied.

“I’m talking about… this guy” she touched Drake’s shoulder “maybe I could help you.”

“No, I’m fine I—“

“Look, this is a small potion… you can take it… its flavor is sweet so you can take without problems.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine, I don’t need help.”

“Come on, you’ll like it,” she says with a smile and offers him the bottle, to which Drake pushes her away.

“I said I’m not interested!” he gets up and walks away from there. Martine turns to look at the mermaid.

“Hey, forgive my friend, he—“

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him later.”

 

 

Martine gets up and approaches Drake, who was with his arms crossed and looking elsewhere.

 

“Drake?”

“If you’re going to talk more to me about that mermaid again I—“

“No, I saw some kind of energy cluster that we can use for the lions.”

“Well, fine” both walk until they reach and area where the algae had pastel colors, it was quite angelic. There was an area where all that color came from, they decided to walk there until a squid approached Drake and wrapped it in the mouth area, he didn’t know how he had been able to go through the bubble without it exploding.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” said the mermaid he had seen at the beginning and removed the squid “it’s a bit playful, I apologize.”

“I… It doesn’t matter” he breathes, at least the bubble didn’t explode. The girl stared at him “the squid left something on my face?”

“No, it’s okay!” seems to be upset with something, turns around and continues swimming. Drake and Martine shrug and continued their search.

 

 

“What do you mean it didn’t work?”

“No ma’am, he didn’t react to the potion.”

“That’s impossible. It is supposed to have an effect when he is in love but… it can’t be possible.”

“So what will we do?”

“We’ll do it with the green one.”

 

Drake stared closely at the algae, specifically, the part where that liquid came out that made them that color. He noticed there was an entrance, it was a crack in which he noticed that there was something bigger behind.

 

“Martine”

“Yeah?”

“Come to see this” Martine is coming. It was like a door, they moved it and saw everything that was already on the other side. The reason that the algae had that color, the bubbles they had were so strong and some food and jewelry that the mermaids had were… by other mermaids.

 

“Oh god…"

 

It was a machine that injected itself into the tail of the mermaid and took on its color, since when it ended with them, their tails were gray and were discarded. That color was used to create those bubbles and place that color in the jewels and also in the algae.

 

“The mermaids are dead?” he said approaching.

“If they do it alive or dead, neither of the two options is good” Martine answered. This was horrible.

“Do you think that they are all that are handling this?”

“I doubt it, that mermaid who talked to you maybe?”

“I don’t know, this is confusing” he sighs “why when I accept a girl in my life ends up being a murderer or an obsessive?”

“You must have a good taste for danger” he felt the look of anger in Drake “no time for jokes, sorry.”

“What are we going to do?”

“First? Get out of here before they try something with us.”

“Hide.”

“What?”

“Hide!” he takes him by the arm and hides him behind some stones. They say the two mermaids and they both started talking.

 

_“What are we going to do?_

_“I told you, try the green one, but don’t use the squid. We’ll do it with the toast, put it in your drink and that’s it. It’s much more comfortable and easy to take the younger mermaids with a strong boy.”_

_“And what will we do with blue guy?”_

_“It doesn’t have case, he apparently is hopelessly in love and for that reason the potion doesn’t take effect. His friend can with him, we don’t have to worry anymore.”_

_“Good deal. I’ll go look for the potions.”_

_“Excellent.”_

 

 

They moved away from that place, at that moment Drake turned look at Martine.

“We have to make a plan”

“You are in love?”

“Marti, this is not the time to—“

“I know but I’m curious”

“That thing didn’t work, it has nothing to do with what you are feeling or not feeling. We have to do something, it is risky to approach the lions since some newts have them under surveillance.”

“All right… I have a plan.”

“Tell me before they come back.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

“Wait, do you know that this thing can hurt you and have not tried to plan something to defeat it?”

“We thought so,” replied Star “we did it while you were drawing a replica of your friends in the sand.”

“It’s not my fault, I didn’t find any material with which I can catch him” she snorted. Star approached the drawing she had made of Martine and smiled.

“This is nice…”

“I can show him to you!” she smiled. She felt the same vibration again “it’s time! This is the plan!”

 

Seconds later, Nicole and Teddy pushed rocks from some mountains to stop the monster, which began to move with great intensity. Nicole took out her cannon and aimed it at the monster.

 

She didn’t shoot, the red lion had fallen on him and left him and shot him, causing him to explode.


	11. Black paladin of the black lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the castle, things seem to go well until a mission ends... suddenly wrong.

Nicole waited for the mist to disperse, then to see the red lion and the black lion and right in the middle of the energy sphere.

 

“Silvia! Bernarda! You’re here!”

“Those are your friends?” Star asked.

“Yes! I didn’t expect them to find me.”

“Yeah, it seems that all our lions lost all their energy” Silvia said coming down from her lion.

“And how did you get energy for the lions?”

“It’s a long story” Bernarda answered, taking the sphere “where is your lion?”

“Oh, come with me.”

 

 

…

 

 

 

Everyone was gathered, they were celebrating the welcome they gave to the paladins, Drake had gotten up, with the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom. How he made the excuse credible was funny to Martine.

After drinking the drinks, the red-tailed mermaid noticed that Martine hadn’t touched her drink.

 

“Aren’t you going to drink?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Don’t be shy, this is for having fun.”

“I insist, I’m fine.” a newt came to her to whisper something, he could hear well, someone had entered the blue lion.

“Where is your friend?”

“I don’t know, he said he would go to the bathroom” she takes him by the neck and brings him close to her.

“He have to take off his full suit to go to the bathroom! Where the heck would he go?!”

“Do you think I have a chip on my head that tells me where he is going to pee?!”

“Ugh! Look for him and you… you’re dead” she took out claws from her hands, he knew she wasn’t a normal mermaid. She managed to take his arm behind his back. It was when a newt took him by the back and stopped him.

They heard shots, it was Drake who had taken his Bayard and started firing.

 

…

 

 

“Good… we have to go, Nicole, say bye to your friends” Nicole nods and addresses the others “Safire, Star and Teddy…”

“I hope that Teddy is the name of the little one.” Silvia commented.

“We promise to avenge what Haxes did to them, I also promise to see you again and introduce you to Martine, Star.”

“Thank you for being here with us.”

 

 

Teddy approached her and gave her a big hug, Nicole smiled. Then she went up to her lion. The paladins left, they began to navigate through space, they couldn’t locate the castle.

 

“I have a question.” Silvia started.

“Yes?”

“Where the hell are the others?”

“We don’t know, it’s impossible to detect something.  I didn’t even get your connection when you came to the planet” Nicole said.

“Wait, I think I have a location….”

“Their lions?” Bernarda asked.

“The blue lion rather” she looked at the map that had been placed in front “I think if we find the blue lion, we will find the green one.”

“Well, you guide us.”

 

 

…

 

 

 

“What do you think they’re going to do to us?” Drake asked. Both had been caught, their Bayard had stopped working and the lions were still without energy. They were tied.

“Being honest? I have no idea… I mean, the only one they can use as a puppet is me.”

“Don’t say that, I’ll find a way to escape.”

“I’m sorry for having gotten into this. I should have thought better about the plan.”

“Don’t apologize, your plan was fine. At least we know something.”

“What?”

“Some tritons get scared when they use brute force.”

“That means…? Use twice as much violence? We can’t do it, we are tied. They are also just _‘some’_ , what about the others?”

“True” he sighs, looks around, had no way of how to untie “this will take time.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Guys, good news!”

“You found them?”

“Yes, the signal comes from the blue lion, they are stranded without energy.”

“Excellent, let’s go there.”

“Speaking of which…” Silvia began “I want to go alone.”

“Silvia, you—“

“I know! But I feel that it will be dangerous to go all, I will warn them if it is necessary to go with me” she light the lion and enter the planet, the mess of which the planet was made was strange.

“Bernarda…”

“Yes?”

“Silvia can’t swim?”

“No.”

“The planet is water…”

“I noticed. I think we will follow it from afar.”

 

 

…

 

 

“I have an idea! We’re going to try to get up and hit the handcuffs with that rock…”

“Is it going to break?”

“We must try!”

 

Before trying to get up, they felt something hit the handcuffs and broke them, they turned and saw Silvia’s sword.

 

“Silvia!” Martine exclaimed with a smile.

“You… You almost cut our arms!”

“You’re welcome, mullet” she put her hand on her waist and helped them up. “What the hell happened?”

“A mermaid that kills other mermaids to use them as decoration caught us and wants to use us as helpers.”

“Oh… and your lions?”

“They’re being watched by newts” he pointed away, they were so focused on watching the lions that they didn’t noticed Silvia’s presence “and speaking of that, didn’t you know how to swim?”

“I went in without thinking, I’ve been like that for a few minutes. Don’t make me think about that.”

 

“Got it.”

“Well, I’ll go find your lions.”

“Wait” Drake says, she looks at him “, what do you think if instead of dodging them you attack them?”

“For what?”

“Think of it, there are many newts around, it is better to attack the ones you have in front so that they don’t corral you.”

“Do you want a distraction?”

“No, just do it.”

“Fine” she takes her sword, “but I’m not going to take care of damage to your lions.”

“Okay!” he saw her go away and he took Martine by the arm “let’s look for that sphere.”

“Wait… she was a distraction? Drake, they are many against one.”

“She’ll be fine, come on.”

 

…

 

 

 

“I think I have placed the paladins” Axul said. Koli and Trel approached. “But it will be the last time you send a location.”

“I said I’m sorry!” Koli exclaimed.

“But Axul… there’s only the yellow lion and the black lion… and the others?”

“They should not be far away.”

 

 

…

 

 

 

“I’m pretty worried that we could have taken the spheres without a mermaid seeing us,” Martine said. They stopped when they saw Silvia, she threw a triton necklace. “Did you take this away?”

“I told him I was going to be a good person and that I was not going to kill him but instead of that he said he will respect his queen and I had no choice.”

“You took his life?!”

“It was what we were talking about…right?”

“Just…” Drake said equally surprised “we’re just going to put this on the lions.”

 

 

After the lions could turn on, Martine stopped and looked at the boys.

 

“Hey, we can’t leave.”

“Why not?”

“We cannot let her get away with it. Some mermaids are going to continue suffering.”

“You’re right” Drake stopped.

“Do we kill her?”

“It’s not all about killing, Silvia!” he stays silent. “But yeah, maybe that would be an option.”

“She has powers beyond those that have a mermaid and I think it come from her tail… the others mermaids have paler colors while she is the only one that has a stronger color. I think she did something in her tail.” Martine reacted.

“And how do we take away the powers? Cutting her tail?”

“No! But maybe we can… take away her power.”

“So, no cutting tails?”

“Damn it, Silvia! We needed your impulsiveness for the lions not for this!”

“What did you just say?”

“Just listen to my plan!” Martine interrupted “this one is fine.”

 

 

 

“Queen…?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to try that potion with me.”

“Oh and what made you change your mind?” she looked at him, he had the handcuffs.

“My lion doesn’t have how to get out of here and… well, my friend abandoned me. I have no one.”

“In that case… it’s better than AAAAAHHHH!”

 

Drake had stuck a syringe, leaving all the liquid inside, her tail began to turn gray. She has weakened and now she was trying to swim.

 

“What did you put me?”

 

“Something that will take away all your powers, so you will not hurt anyone” explains Drake. The two paladins move away from that place. They both thought about making that liquid so that their powers would disappear completely.

Without their powers, the machines would not work and the mermaids would have the freedom to swim without fear.

A mermaid approached Drake, had been the one who had spoken with him from the beginning.

 

“Drake, listen… we thank you for helping us.”

“Nothing, we just…”

“No, I want… to give you something” she shyly approaches and gives him a short kiss, walks away and swims at great speed away from him. Drake had not moved from his place, his cheeks were red.

“Ooh” Martine said. Drake began to smile, the corner of his lips trembled. “Come on, Drake, we have to go.”

 

The two climbed their lions, Silvia was in her and she was waiting for them to take off. When everyone was inside, they list the lions and left that planet, joining with Nicole and Bernarda.

 

“Boys! Are you okay?” Nicole asked.

“We’re fine” Martine replied. “I suppose the planet was not boring.”

“I’m really surprised that Silvia didn’t give her an attack because she was in the water.”

“I prefer to have nightmares about this before I even think about it.”

“Well, now that we’re together” Drake said “did you see the castle?”

_“We are behind you.”_

 

 

After several minutes trying to locate the lions, having problems with the controls to finish creating a wormhole that would leave them close to them, they had finally been able to reach the paladins.

 

“Did nothing happen to you?”

“A lot of thing but it’s nothing,” Bernarda replied. The lions entered and then removed their helmets, drawing Koli’s attention.

“Why do you smell like mermaids?”

“Uh… we fell on a planet that was full of water” Drake answered “and we were close to sirens.”

“Did they not do anything to you?” Trel asked, he also had the same thoughts about mermaids. The paladins denied.

 

After that, they all spent the days training and growing more their connection with their lions. They investigated more about Haxes ships and about some planets that had already been invaded.

 

One day, all had gone out with their lions to review distant areas, the lions did not detect any problem so they were going to enter the castle and continue with their training.

 

“I was thinking…” Nicole began, while looking at the map of her lion “what are we going to do if we find someone worse than Haxes?

“Why do you ask that?” Martine asked.

“I don’t know… we’re so worried about destroying the Haxes Empire… but we don’t think what would happen if someone took his place.”

“What are you talking about, Nicole?” Drake asked.

“If you kill the Galra emperor you stay with his empire” Silvia answered, she also seemed tired.

“Oh… so, if someone kills him, will he keep his empire? Sounds fun, who wants to stay with the Aenux?”

“Absolutely none of us” Silvia said, sighed “Let’s stay another hour. Then we go to the castle and we train again.”

“Yes ma’am” said Martine. Nicole smiles.

“Wouldn’t it be fun? Silvia being a leader of Voltron?”

“No!” Drake exclaimed. “Silvia is a hothead! If it were for her we would attack without asking and later we wouldn’t ask because we will all be dead!”

“Stop screaming, you jerk.”

“First, language! Maybe they’re right, if I ever leave this position, I’d like you to lead Voltron” Bernarda says. Nobody was paying much attentions to the maps and they had just started talking. Silvia clicks her tongue.

“Berry, you don’t help. It is impossible for me to be a better leader than you or if I am a good leader… there are many things that make me a bad one… I still need to know… who I am.”

 

Bernarda looks up, observes the red lion, in the background, she knows what it means but in any case questioning her about that will not lead to the results she wants.

 

“Well, you heard her. Let’s go paladins” changing the subject would be easier for her even if it is not a solution to avoid all this.

The lions begin to detect a ship that could not identify, went directly to the green lion, when the first blow became visible. It was an Aenux ship.

 

“We have company, prince.”

_“They are from Haxes!”_

“We have to follow them!” Silvia exclaimed. The lions lit their thrusters and followed the ship.

The ship was quite fast, among all, the fastest lion is red, so he was the one leading the others, until they all stopped.

 

There were asteroids they couldn’t cross, they would have to be very fast and their lions couldn’t do it.

 

“Silvia!”

“Yes?”

“You are the only one that can cross the asteroids, reach that ship, see you on the other side.”

“Roger, leader!”

 

The red lion entered through the asteroids, dodged almost perfectly and the ship was getting closer, so he launched a last ray of fire causing him to lose control.

 

“There is not Haxes!”

 

“We found him” Bernarda said. The lions were in front of the largest ship, some smaller ones came out and attacked them.

“Bernarda, we take care of those ships!” Silvia exclaimed “you enter the ship!”

 

She drove the lion to land it on the ship, she went out and took out her Bayard, it was no longer necessary for her to have it with her. It was when she found herself face to face with him.

 

He wasn’t as she expected, in fact, he seemed to be quite young, had short white hair, although he had a helmet and therefore couldn’t see it well. His red and black armor and cloak came in quite a bit.

 

“Finally we met, black paladin. They told you about me, I know that… but maybe they did not tell you everything”

“I don’t need to know why you need to take control of the lions.”

“Oh no, I will not take control, you will give them to me. You see… you know I had some connection with the black paladin.”

“That doesn’t mean that I—”

“Let me finish, the lion will come with me. The connections are strong. I leave it easy, you give me the lion and we finish this war… otherwise, you will have to fight for it.”

“…Fine.”

“Sacrifice your life for your lion?”

“Not only for him, but for the life of each one of the inhabitants of these planets and for my friends.”

“How sweet” he smiles “well let’s start” note that she keeps her Bayard “wait… you have not activated your Bayard yet? Ha! How easy this is going to be.

 

Both are positions to fight, the first to give the first blow is Bernarda who runs directly to him and kicks him in the chest and with her leg managed to push back.

 

Haxes had touched his chest, he didn’t expected that strength, he ran to her, tried to hit her with the sword but she crawled and dodge him. It was when she turned to receive a blow that took the helmet and made her fall on the floor, got up and dodged his attacks until she could hit him.

The lions were fighting the other ships, Silvia looked where Bernarda was.

 

“Guys, should I go help Berry?”

“No!” Drake replied, where he was, he could see better the battle between Haxes and her “the battle doesn’t seem right, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go.”

“… I will not do it because you tell me, but because of Berry. Okay, I’ll try to do something for her… Paladins listen! Drake, the lion can freeze those ships from there! Nicole and Martine the other ships are almost defective, take care of them! I’ll go for the biggest one!”

 

“Yes ma’am!” everyone exclaimed and handled their lions to the orders that Silvia had given them.

Bernarda was beginning to miss her blows, she had been thrown to the ground for the last time, she felt that she could not move her leg.

Many of her nightmares had come true in one action, Haxes had driven his sword into her leg, withdrew it and moved closer to her. He received a strong blow on his face, had to see how slowly she tried to get up.

She was standing, her leg trembled but she was not even bleeding, it was as if that leg was not part of her body, she moved at great speed, even knowing that she was dragging her leg. He also went towards her.

 

She had received a strong blow to the abdomen, her hand tightened that area strongly as she got up again.

 

“Do not you give up, huh? What are you?”

“I’m… I am a paladin” she muttered. She put her hand on her hip for the Bayard, Haxes took his sword and ran towards her again. Bernarda went to him.

 

Her Bayard had activated, had transformed into a great sword, which had nailed into the chest of Haxes. He released his weapon, his eyes were on her, Bernarda withdrew the sword and let the body fall in front of her.

She was breathing agitatedly, she felt her stomach burn, she had the sword in her hand, watching the body of Haxes collapse on the ground.

 

She heard footsteps approaching her, were his henchmen who were worried about his boss’s condition. It was when her leg had stopped working and fell, after this, she lost consciousness and only heard the screams of the paladins.

 

_“Berry!”_

_“Oh my God, her leg!”_

_“I’ll take her to my lion! I will also connect her lion with mine! Go away!”_

…

 

 

Her eyes were heavy, she tried to get up but could barely, her whole body ached. She took a breath and tried to lift again, it was when a hand took her shoulder and returned to its place.

 

“Don’t make much effort” that soft tone. It was Silvia, she had a warm smile.

“Silvia, what happened to me?”

“Well… I think you beat Haxes” he answered, he could detect a certain pride in that phrase. “You did it.”

 

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Who put the bandages on me?” she looked at her abdomen and… her leg. Both had bandages and that confused her.

“Me” she even didn’t look at her. “Koli checked you, just to make sure there were no internal hemorrhages.”

“Oh… thank you, Sil” she sighed. Nicole, Martine and Drake had entered the room, they were with a big smile to see her awake. “Guys…

 

“Bernarda! You’re okay!”

“Yes… my body still hurts but… I’m fine.”

“How does it feel to have beaten Haxes?” Martine asked.

“The truth is that… I don’t know… I still have many questions.”

“It’s normal, we found you unconscious” Drake said.

“How did it go with the other ships?”

“You must have seen it! Silvia acted like a great leader!”

“Don’t exaggerate” Silvia said.

“It’s true!” Martine continued “she did it well, Drake and Silvia didn’t even discuss. This is quite new.”

“… I could never be the leader that Berry is.”

“Well, if you ask me,” Drake began, “If someone else were in Berry’s place… Silvia would be a good choice.”

 

Most looked at Silvia, she just looked down with her eyes wide open.

 

“Good choice?” Martine asked. “I’d say it’s the only option. I would accept it.”

“But you said before that she was—“

“Guys” Silvia interrupted, “there is a leader” she looks at her “which has to sleep.”

“But Silvia—“

“You have to rest, we’ll let you sleep” she gets up, the other say goodbye to her and leave. Silvia lies down on the wall and sighs.

“You didn’t talk to her about her leg?”

“No, I prefer not to disturb her with that…”

“You will have to talk someday.”

“It will not be today” she goes to the room. The three look at each other, Drake seems to be the only one who did not feel worried, on the contrary, he seemed nervous, he didn’t even look at them in the face.

 

“Drake, do you know anything?” he looks up and denies. “You were the only one who has not surprised by the leg.”

“Drake, if you know something you can tell us.”

“I don’t know anything” he crosses hi arms, “I’m surprised by what happens to her with her leg.”

“Well, you can disguise” Martine says “seriously, if you knew about his, it is better to say it. Silvia is too worried about this.”

 

Drake sighs and leaves, Nicole and Martine look at each other worriedly. The way they both acted made them think several things.

 

The truth? Drake already knew about her condition, he had notice once. This had been at the Garrison, at that time she was not her instructor, they didn’t have that confidence but he asked her anyway. She got nervous and tried not to comment on it. Then she told the truth.

 

 

When she turned twenty she started using a robotic leg.

 

She could barely use it correctly, had problems and was always frustrated by not knowing how to walk.

 

Some nights you could find her in her room, hugging in the corner of her bed, sobbing because it was too much. She really wanted to be the best of her generation but her leg was an obstacle.

 

What Drake never knew was how she had lost it, she never told him, it was a very complicated subject for her.

 

She chose not to tell Silvia, she would ask her many questions that she would not want to answer later. He didn’t insist.

 

Now, what would he do?

 

He saw Silvia, she had her arms crossed, looked at the ground and was entering the room of the lions. Telling her the truth would not be a good option. Even he was not the right person to do it.

 

 

 

Silvia had taken her paladin’s uniform, took her knife, ignored the fact that someone could see her. She entered her lions and sighed.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Red…”


	12. Don't worry, something will kill us in any minute...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia leaves the castle. More problems happen between the Paladins.

She had heard that there is a ship where some Galra are, the group is called Blade of Marmora. She had a feeling that she could know who she was or at least they would answer her questions.  
It was clear from her past, she knew who she was… or so she thought. The truth needed to clear up his doubts, she knew Blade of Marmora from before suspecting about her past.

 

She had strange dreams that made her doubt what had happened before she was born, if anyone knew what she was and left it on a silver platter for her to investigate. Maybe that’s what happens and she’s doing it right, but still, her hands were shaking when she thought about it.

She had left without telling anyone that would be another long minute listening to Bernarda argue about her behavior. But that didn’t matter to her right now.

 

She didn’t know that it would take her so little to get inside the ship and although the place was suspiciously empty, she kept walking, until from behind and without warning, someone hit her and threw her to the ground, dropping an object they could not identify.

“But look what we have here, an intruder” was a feminine and youthful voice. She could not see anyone because of those marks.  
“Lastly it is easy to catch the intruders” said another, this one was also feminine, the difference is that it did not sound so young. “Although we could not be so hard on her.”  
“What are you talking about? He ignored our blocking system… by the way, who are you supposed to be?”

A third approached her to look at her perfectly, only to hear him laugh.

“It’s a paladin of Voltron” this voice was deeper, it was a boy.  
“What would a paladin of Voltron do in this place? Oh I know!” she takes the object that had fallen to her. “Rob us” it was her knife.

“I didn’t come to steal, that’s mine” she heard her laugh hard.  
“Of course, of course, take her!”

Another two were going to approach her back but she quickly managed to touch her Bayard, it was not when the oldest of all there stopped them.

“Maybe she came for something else” she said without stopping looking at her. “What if we do a test?”  
“You went crazy? The boss would kill us.”  
“Technically, the boss is me, so…” she looks at Silvia. “You’ll have to prove to us that this is really yours.”

At times like this she would have preferred to bring Bernarda with her, maybe she would tell them that it was really hers. Silvia nodded anyway.

“Bring her” they took her by the arms anyway and took her to another room. “You’ll have to wear a special uniform.”

 

…

 

“Guys,” Bernarda said, placing her hand on her face trying to get used to the light. “How are you?”  
“Good, Berry” Drake answered “How do you feel?”  
“My head still hurts but fine, I guess” she smiles, when she could see around her, she realized that someone was missing. “And Silvia?”  
“You don’t know? She left us in writing that she would go and find some materials that you left on a planet when you attacked Haxes.” Nicole replied.  
“She told us she had told you before” Martine continued, until she noticed the expression of confusion in her. “I see that she lied.”  
“She loves to get into trouble” she finally said “is there no way I can locate her?”  
“Trel tried a few minutes ago, he didn’t find her” Drake answered. “Although she was quite interested in knowing about the Galra” he remembered one day that he saw her looking at Axul’s maps where they talked about the Galra.  
“The Galra?” Bernarda asked. “I think I have an idea of where she could be...” she goes to her room, Martine and Nicole look at Drake.  
“What?”  
“I thought I had heard Silvia tell you not to put your mullet in her business.”  
“I’m not minding her business. I do this for Berry.”

 

…

 

She already had the uniform on, the truth is that it was quite tight but comfortable to be able to fight. She had no idea what she was going to do but whatever it is, maybe it’ll give her an idea of who she really is.

“Are you ready, girl?”  
“Yes” she had her knife in hand, when the doors opened there was a long corridor.  
“This is what you have to do… the corridor is divided by levels, you will find many obstacles.”

It had started, it was a single Galra, it was easy to beat him. In the other there were two, these were a little stronger but it would not be hard to try.  
While passing through the corridors, she realized that they were very strong, but to her liking, some managed to hit her and drop her gun but managed to recover it. The attacks began to fail and sometimes she didn’t dodge them.

When she reached another hall, she was received with a stronger blow, which caused her to fall, she wanted to give up, she didn’t know how much time she had but she knew that they were watching her.

She also knew that if she managed to pass the test, she would have the answers she wanted, she could live more calmly.  
That’s why she got up and continued walking breathing through her teeth and her vision was clouding. Would it be risky to continue?  
She could not attack anymore and since she passed the other corridor she was brutally beaten, she fell, she could barely see what happening around her was, she could see a person approaching and touching her.

She must have been dreaming… but that touch was too real.

 

“Silvia?” they heard the voice of a woman, they turned and saw Bernarda running towards them to see Silvia, which did not seem to feel very well.

“Berry…” she said, she was looking at someone but in that room she was alone. That made her worry more.  
“Are you…?” she nodded. “She’s hallucinating. At this moment she wants to be with you.”  
“What?” she looked at her, then looked at the girl again. “Can I go with her?”  
“Not yet.”

 

“Berry… when…?”  
“Let’s go” she said seriously, “You’re very weak, forget this and let’s go home.”  
“But you—“  
“Give up, this will not take you anywhere” Silvia approached her hand to the woman, with difficulty, she trembled and felt her look become more blurred.  
She blinked a couple of times and then she saw herself opening a door, she was in front of two women, they didn’t seem to be talking about a comfortable subject. Both were upset, one hid it more than the other.

“This is small gift for the baby” she hands her a rattle in her hands, the other one looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Oh come on Lydia, don’t look at me like that.”  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit too big to be a baby rattle?” she asked the obvious, it was quite big “she couldn’t even hold it well.”  
“Soon she’ll do it, don’t despise my, our gift”  
“All right, is that all?” she crossed her arms, the woman had attitude.  
“Yes, can I kiss the baby?”  
“No, if that’s all, there’s a door there” she says “go away.”  
“Lydia” she smiles at her “I would not like that girl to come out with that same bad attitude. That would not look good on a young lady, like… like you.” She closes the door. Lydia turns and sighs, then smiles and approaches the little baby in her crib.  
“Baby, guess what?” she took the rattle “your dad brought you a gift “she began to shake it, the baby began to laugh at the sound. “Do you like it? Oh how bad, I wanted to send it away.”

 

The woman walked away, still had the rattle in her hands, then turned and started talking.

“You know… they say that everything in life happens for a purpose” was she talking to the baby? “But I feel that maybe there was a purpose with this…” she looks at her, it was not the baby, it was to her.  
“What?”  
“I may not be with you to see it, I don’t even know if I can understand it but I trust you. I trust you will know what to do.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You will soon know, trust in you” she smiles at her, it was warm, she wanted to hold her, she got close enough to do it but she had disappeared.  
“Mom…” she looked at her hands, had the knife. What had that been? Then she saw the knife, which had begun to vibrate and immediately became a great sword. She didn’t take her eyes off of it, she didn’t even know if she was blinking or not. “Oh God…”  
“She turned…?”  
“Well, I was not wrong” she said, Bernarda turned to look at her “, she is one of ours. You can go find it now.”

“Silvia!” she ran towards her, Silvia was still admired by the back which returned to the knife when she took off her sigh of him. The woman bent down to be at her height. “Are you okay?”  
“Berry?”  
“Let’s go to the castle.”  
“Are you real?”  
“Yes, it’s me, sweetie”  
“Congratulations, you showed great resistance. If you need to know more about this… you can always come” said the older.

…

 

They returned to the castle, the two were silent, Silvia because she had a lot to think about and Bernarda because she didn’t know what to think.  
None of them touched on the subject again, the others were curious but none told them more than two words about it.  
Silvia, meanwhile, was slowly moving away from them. She almost did not talk to anyone anymore and simply stayed inside her lion or in the living room looking at the knife.

She didn’t sleep or eat well, which meant that during training she couldn’t concentrate and in some battles she had problems.  
They didn’t open anything else about Haxes, they suspect that he is still alive since it was too easy to kill him. So they never let down their guard.

In fact, they seemed fine, they continued with their meetings where they talked about anything and the exercises. Everyone except… Silvia.

She was looking at the stars, every day she took a few minutes to admire them, to forget a little of what she felt or what she didn’t feel.

She heard footsteps approaching, she thought that maybe it would be Nicole or the prince, someone wanted to talk to her or, as they had done many times, ask her if something happened to her.

But until she felt that he had stopped right next to her, she hadn’t realized it was Drake, rather, when he started talking.

“I came to know what is happening to you.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Because you’ve been staying away from your friends and they’re worried about you.”  
“Yes…”  
“And if you could talk to any of us, it would be fine.”

 

She was not looking at him, but she knew that she had crossed her arms and she had that annoying expression when he talks to her. He took a breath, clenched his fists and did everything he could to keep from hitting her.

“You know? Maybe you really deserve everyone to ignore you.”

He hated that she acted that way, as if she did not care that others cared about her. She had looked up.

“What?”  
“All have tried to help and support you but you just reject them or speak badly to the whole group!”  
“You don’t understand…” she looked straight ahead.  
“What if that’s why we try to help you, piece of shit?!”  
“Listen asshole—“  
“No! You listen to me. Maybe it’s not a good idea to keep being a paladin, you delay our workouts!”  
“You don’t mean I delay your training? Because maybe you’re trying to find a damn excuse!”  
“Damn it Silvia! I’m serious!” he sighs “look, I care about the group, not about you, I don’t give a shit about you! But please, stop acting like a little girl! Stop acting like a useless and start acting like a hero!”

Silvia looks at him. She expected that kind of insult but receiving it was completely different. She felt a discomfort in her chest and a knot was forming in her throat.  
Drake’s expression was very serious, brows furrowed, eyes fixed on her and the pose… it was like someone who was sure of what he was saying.

“No, I don’t regret what I said” he clarified. She shook her head, trying to push her thoughts away.  
“Drake, if you came to insult me it’s better that you go” she sat down again, looked at the floor, didn’t hear any other word from drake, even thought he was gone. Until he asked again.

“Why do you always have the knife?” she looked up, frowned and looked at him.  
“You don’t care…”

 

He could have answered her in another way, he had told her she was useless so maybe her answer was fine, but Drake didn’t think so.

“Go to hell, Silvia!” he left giving long footsteps, she hugged her legs. She began to think that she should not be so hard on him and that maybe others tried to help her because they cared about her.

Drake had reached the control room, Koli and Axul saw him come in almost furious.

“We hear you fight” Axul said “, at least in that sense you are still good.”

“You know… Prince?” Axul looked at him, he didn’t expected that reaction. “If it were put in our place, where we want to help others and these simply move away as if we were a damn garbage! I would stop making those fucking jokes! BUT NO! Here is Mr. Perfection who wants to be when EVERYTHING IS FUCKING PERFECT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M DONE!”

He left. The two alteans looked at each other, did that really happen? They heard him walk until he got to his room, he must be quite upset to be doing this kind of thing.

“Did you do something to him?”  
“I didn’t… I guess.”

 

One day, the alteans had planned to take the paladins to visit the shopping center, to take away little of the stress of training and battles. They were happy.  
Each one went a different way, Nicole and Koli went together to one place while Drake and Martine took another. Bernarda, Axul and Trel went to another road and only Silvia remained.

She was just walking and seeing some things, she felt calm being alone, remembering what had happened yesterday had left her terrible.

“Interested?” said a man, had leant on one of the machines, Silvia looked at what was next and saw a dance game.  
“Uh, no… I was just watching.”  
“Would not you like to do a competition? If you win me, it’s all yours.”  
“I said I’m fine… I’ll go and look at a few things over there” she walk at great speed and breathe more relieved. Take a few steps until she hears two familiar voices.  
“This! This was what I wanted for us to have fun… I wish she was here.” It was Martine, she stuck her head out to see what they were talking about.  
“Is that a videogame?” she approached to see the box, it was a video game, her eyes shone. “Are you going to buy it?”  
“And we don’t have enough money” he said, showing the coins they had been given to buy what they wanted. “It costs almost 2000 Gac’s.”  
“And we don’t even have 100 among us” Drake said joining his. Silvia thought, then looked back and smiled.  
“Maybe I can do something…” she started walking, the others followed until they were facing the man who had spoken to him after a few minutes ago. “I want to do a competition.”  
“Okay, what do you want?”  
“If I win, I want 2000 Gac’s…”  
“What if I win?” she crossed her arms and she looked at herself and then at him.  
“What do you want?”  
“Your necklace”  
“My… necklace?”

 

Silvia had a necklace in the shape of a moon, it had been a very important gift from her mother, she touched it with her hands and then she denined it.  
“Or… the knife” she looked at her pocket and saw that she had the knife there. “It’s very nice… so you choose.”  
“Deal.”  
“Uh… Silvia?” Martine asked with doubts, he knew that she was determined about these things but there were chances that she would lose. “I know that you like to dance but—“  
“But nothing… it’s a deal” she said.  
“Your friends don’t look very convinced, do they think you’re going to lose?”  
“Uh… no, but…” he sighs “you know what? Silvia, do it!” the girl gave a half smile and approached the machine.  
“Ladies first” he said and he moved so that she chose the music. “I hope you are not a bad loser.”  
“Watch me.”

 

…

 

Nicole and Koli were on the other hand with a small place where they painted people’s faces. Koli had loved that Nicole painted her cheeks that she thought it would be nice for her to do it with the other.

“This is nice…” Koli said “The little ones love it.”  
“Yes” Nicole answered, she loved to make others happy with her good deeds. They didn’t want to earn money but some left them coins and they thanked them. “What would you like, little girl?”  
“I want you to make me the place where you come from” she said smiling, Nicole stopped.  
“Do you… want earth?” the little girl frets frantically. She feel the look of Koli. “Sure.”

She takes the pencils and starts drawing, Koli turns to see what other person who would like a draw is, until she meets Bernarda.

“Ah Berry! Do you also want one?”  
“Yes, I wanted to help you, do you need the money for something?”  
“Well, maybe to keep buying these pencils. So, you want one?”  
“… Of course!”

 

…

 

“I expected it to be more difficult” Silvia says, with one hand on her waist, the man was tired and looked at the score. He had lost and for many points. “Give me the money.”  
“How is… possible?” he looked at her, she looked at him with a raise eyebrow and then smiled.  
“I’m doing this since I was 8. Now, give me the money” he gives everything he had in his pocket.  
“You deserve it.”

 

…

 

“And… that’s it!” she puts the pencils on the table and takes a mirror, she had drawn on each cheek a black heart. “Do you like it?”  
“I love it! Hey… is this permanent?”  
“No, it will be removed when you take a bath” the woman looked in her pocket and took out 5 coins and placed them in a jar. “Berry, you’re our friend, you do not—“  
“No. I’m going to help you.”

 

…

 

“Don’t you come, Sil?”  
“Go ahead, I follow you later. Go before someone else buys it” she heard them smile and run to the store, she felt better for having helped them, in truth, she didn’t care if she could play the video game or not.  
Minutes later, the boys had entered the castle, they managed to buy the video game and now they were managing the wiring with Nicole.

 

Silvia had left her room and stayed on the couch, was lying down and looking at the ceiling, blinked a few times until she found Axul looking at him.

“Prince?”  
“Do you mind if a sit?” she gets up and sits down.  
“No, you can sit down” she saw that he was sitting next to her.  
“Koli and Nicole were painting the cheeks of the children… I saw Bernarda with hearts in the face and Trel with… what’s it name? Shamrock?” Silvia nods “and Martine and Drake were excited about a video game, they say without you they would not have succeeded.”  
“Both said that?”  
“It was Martine, but…” he shakes his head. “Forget about it… I was collecting information about the Galra and the Aenux.”  
“And what did you get?”  
“To be honest? Not much, they told me things I already knew, but there was something different… they talked about a Galra who is the main target of the Blade of Marmora.”  
“A Galra? Do you know her?”  
“No. Blade of Mamora has several phoebs looking for her, she does not leave clues as to where she will be and, practically, she walks alone. It is said that she searches for something and therefore loots every planet where Haxes has passed before.”  
“Is she interested in Voltron?”

“If her objectives has to do with the paladins, yes” he keeps silent. “I’d show you how she looks but there’s not even an image about it.”  
“… if some of us were a Galra… would you reject it?” Axuls looks at her with a frown, nevertheless, he denied.  
“I think… if he or she is been here without attacking anyone all this time… maybe he or she is somebody good.”  
“Then yes you would accept it” she embraces, Axul remained watching her, until he took her hands.  
“Is something wrong?” Silvia denies, he takes her chin and forces her to look at her, her eyes showed a feeling he could not identify. “Sure?”  
“Sure, I… I have to go to my room” she was going to get up but Axul would not let her, the grip became softer until he released her, even so, Silvia didn’t leave.  
They stared at each other, their eyes had connected and it did not seem to get away from the other, Axul placed his hand on her shoulder as he approached. Silvia seemed nervous, didn’t know where to look until she slowly closed her eyes.

He was more surprised by the fact that it was she who kissed him first. She felt nervous, played with her hands and kept shaking her feet.

For Axul, it was special, he had wanted to kiss her since he saw her, he had wanted to hold her when he saw her get frustrated because her lion didn’t accept her, he had wanted to be with her every time he saw her depressed in the control room.  
And even though she noticed that he was very excited about that, she just did not feel well, so she parted without opening her eyes.  
She did not want to look at him, definitely, she did not want to look at him

“I have to go to my room” she got up and ran to her room. Axul sighed and looked down, it had been very early, and he should not have gone so fast.

Silvia was in her room, she was on the bed looking at the ceiling, it was stupid to feel that way, and after all, it was she who started the kiss. Now she felt guilty.

Trel was in the control room, checking some things when he heard the footsteps of his brother, he was going to greet him friendly when he heard a sob.

“Axul? Are you okay?” he came over and took his shoulder, he seemed to rub his eyes and then look at him.  
“We kissed…”

“What... Silvia and you?”  
“Who else?” he sat down.  
“Did it go bad?”  
“Honestly, I’m crying because she told me that she had loved the kiss and… yes of course it went bad!”  
“I’m sorry… what happened?”  
“She left… I don’t know, maybe I should not have insisted, I did not want her to feel forced.”  
“She did not say anything to you before leaving?”  
“No”  
“And what will you do?”  
“I don’t know” he gets up “I will go to my room” he left to go to the room, rest would make him feel better and forget the bad time.

…

Koli walked around the castle, the paladins were doing the typical thins but a paladin was missing. Nicole.

She had begun to have more interest in her, since she felt comfortable at her side, she felt more relaxed and she forgot the worries that sometimes they had for the confrontations against the Galra.

 

However, she was surprised to find her sitting on the floor, half of the training room and without her sweater. She usually wore her yellow sweater, now she was only wearing a red sleeveless blouse.

“Nicole?”  
“Do you need something, Koli?”  
“I wanted to know if anything happened to you…” she walked towards her slowly, until she stopped and to be at her height, she was looking at her necklace, which she had hidden with her hand. “Do you have something there?”  
“Don’t you tell anyone?” Koli denies, Nicole opens her hands and shows the necklace, it had a hear shape, opened it and showed the image of her parents and her brothers, Koli noticed that her hands were shaking so she took the necklace between her own hands. “I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t worry, I know this is difficult…”  
“I… I miss them, Koli, mom should be worried, my brothers should feel nervous because I’m not there… Cleo, she’ll be sad, I—“  
“Come here” she gives her a hug, Nicole held back her tears as she clung to Koli. “You can let off steam.”  
“I just want to go home. I want to tell them I am alive and they don’t have to worry.” She takes a big breath and take the necklace “I should not tell you these things… I’m sorry to put myself this way.”  
“No Nicky… sometimes it’s better for someone to listen to you… someone who is there, it’s not good to keep those problems” she takes her hands “do you want to do something or do I stay with you here?”  
“No, maybe I should… try to distract myself with something… will you escort me to my room?” she nods, they get up and leave the training room.

 

Days later, everyone’s relationships was getting tense, Axul and Silvia did not talk about it again, but they did not continue with the relationship they had, she avoided being alone with him while he did the impossible to talk to her.

All these attitudes were noticed by the others, but neither Silvia nor Axul spoke to them about that, they avoided the subject. However, it was as if their relationship was worse in training forcing them to train stronger and with more intensity.

The las thing that happened was that they had a battle with an Aenux ship, which was taking advantage of them, the group was having problems.

“Ugh! Damn it, they are going to end us!” Drake exclaimed, his lion was dodging the attacks but could not resist it anymore, until it hit the green lion.  
“Guys! Are you okay?” Bernarda asked, the lions moved slowly to fly towards the black lion.  
“We have no other choice, Form Voltron!”

 

Nicole noticed that her lion was pointing to her Bayard, she without hesitation placed it, immediately the lion appeared a large cannon, Silvia placed her Bayard also and drew the sword. They fought against the ship which was resistant, they received a great shot that took Voltron away.

 

The intensity had been so great that the training ceased. The lions were thrown in different directions, Drake drove his lion and launched a large beam of ice that caused the ship to fail.  
Martine flew straight to the ship, destroying it with a single blow, the other lions approached.

“Good job, guys” Bernarda said.  
"Berry?" it was Silvia.

“Yes?”

“There is another ship ... Martine is behind you” the mentioned one turned around and confirmed that there was a ship, they had not realized this, so they approached at great speed. “It's Galra ...” Silvia said, which took speed and took the lead, threatening to shoot.

“Silvia wait!” exclaimed Bernarda, flew the lion until facing the red lion. “ I think I know this ship ...”

“What are you talking about?”

...

They were rebellious, upon seeing the lions they accepted the entrance and now they were all together, they were surprised, they had heard of Voltron's arrival and they had defeated Haxes, but they never believed it.  
“We're impressed” Dandel said, he was the oldest among all the others, he was the first one to receive them with a big smile. “It is good to know that we will have more help.”

“We feel the same as yours, I thought that after Matthew Holt and his group, there would be no other rebels around here” said Bernarda.

“Did you know Matthew Holt?”

“I did not have the opportunity to talk to him but I heard what he had done.”

"Matt was talking to us in some of the Garrison classes," Nicole said.  
“It's incredible, your planet must be small” he commented with some grace. A young woman was staring at Martine, he was beginning to feel nervous.

"Uh, is something wrong?" He asked, not wanting to sound rude, she blinked a few times, believing she had not understood he wanted to ask again but she stopped him.  
“You remind me of a girl who was here before ...”  
“A girl”  
“Yes, it was identical to you, a little older but—“  
“Do you have an image of her? Is she here?”  
“No, but there is a video of her going with some rebels, I'll show you, come with me” she started walking, not caring if Martine was really following her or not. Drake stood beside him and they followed the woman. She went into a room where they had computers, when she started backing out several months ago, he stopped her in a socket.  
There were several rebels walking in a row, it was impossible to recognize someone, the image was not in high definition.

 

“Stop it there!” Drake exclaimed, the woman stopped the video, he pointed to a girl, Martine widened his eyes.  
It was her.  
It was his sister, the woman continued with the video and so he was able to confirm that it was her, that expression that she made when she was unsure of doing something but that still gave her courage.

That's why he admired her, immediately frowned, where were all those rebels?

“What happened to them?”  
"Buddy," she began, pursed her lips, "we never heard from them again, what little we found were ... were there remains and not everyone's.”  
Drake looked at Martine that was the expression of fear come true, of many nightmares come true, of his whole world breaking apart with just a few words.  
Nicole and Silvia were approaching them, when they noticed that Martine backed up and ran away from Drake.

“Martine wait!” he stopped.  
“... I want to be alone ...” he murmured, then he walked again.  
“Maybe it's a confusion! We are going to investigate with others and—“  
“Let me alone!” The scream rumbled down the hall, Drake said nothing, let him go. Nicole ran to Drake and took him by the shoulder.  
“What happened?”  
“His sister ... she died” he said bitterly, Silvia looked at the screen where the girl was, she walked straight towards Martine but Nicole stopped her.

“I think it’s better we leave him alone… he needs to think what has just happened…”  
“I think… you’re right” she whispered.

Minutes later, the paladins had arrived at the castle, Silvia had entered the green lion, she knew that Martine had not moved from there.

“Hey… I brought you goo” she left the plate on the side where there was something to support, then she got down on her knees to see Martine better. He was hugging his knees. “How do you feel?”  
“…Go away, Silvia…”  
“I know you’re bad but please, I’d like you to tell me—“  
“I want you to go.”  
“Maybe I can help you—“  
“In what?!” he got up, Silvia lost her balance and ended up failing to the floor. “You didn’t even know what is to lose someone!! Damn it, just stop and get the fuck out of here!”

He returned to his chair and hugged his knees, it was not a good time, she got up and walked away from the lion. Nicole and Bernarda were waiting for her outside.

“How did it go?”  
“… I’ll go to my room…” she surrounded them.  
“Silvia, what happened?” Bernarda asked, Silvia ignored her and went through the door without looking back.  
“What is happening to everyone? The only one that I do understand why his attitude is Martine… but Drake, even Axul, do you think we should talk to her?”

“Yes but since she is like this… she will not accept us… it will be better to wait.”


	13. Then she appeared...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between the paladins doesn't seem to improve, when they receive the unexpected visit of someone who ends up worsening their situation.

Martine went into the kitchen, he had spent the whole night in his lion, the pain in his neck was unbearable and his stomach was roaring like never before. He must have accepted Silvia's food before, maybe now he would not be so hungry.

Speaking of which, he felt bad for having yelled at her in that way, she just wanted to help and he treated her like trash, he would go talk to her later but now he anted to eat something.

 

When he entered the kitchen, he found a small box with a note, he approached it and took it.

 

_— Martine, the guys and I made you some cookies, since you hadn't eaten anything and you may wake up being hundry, we leave it here._

 

_With love, Nicole._

 

He smiled, he opened the box with the cookies and began to eat them, while he did it he thought of talking to them only that he would not know how to start.

He had never been interested in being a paladin, as long as he met his sister and knew that she was fine, there would be no problem. Now he had no purpose.

He shook his head, maybe it was not a good idea to think about those things now. He felt bad for all those nights when Axul helped him locate the girl, nights when he had a minimum of hope in finding her but ended up on dead ends. Then he felt bad because he thought he was wasting his time and now... he doesn't know what to think.

 

"You woke up..." he heard Trel's calm voice, he jumped for the scare and started coughing. "Sorry...

 

"It doesn't matter... What are you doing awake?

 "I have insomnia" he smiles "can I stay here with you?

"Of course, you want some?" Trel denies.

"How do you feel?"

"... I still feel like crap... I'm still surprised" he sighs "this is my fault."

"No, Marti. This is not anyone's fault, it just happened, nobody wanted it to happen but... it happened" he put his hand on his shoulder, Martine looks at him. 

"If you need it you can talk to me... or you can give me a hug."

"Can I?" he nods, Martine comes and hugs him, the arms of the Altean surrounded him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. He didn't want to cry, he wanted someone to hug him and he didn't know it, he felt more comfortable. "Thanks Trel."

 

"You're welcome, buddy."

 

...

 

 

It was very early, even for her, she got up with something in mind and had gone with her paladin uniform to her lion. She heard someone's footsteps and turned to face him.

 

"Where are you going?" it was Martine. His arms were crossed, it was as if he had followed her since she put on her uniform.

"A walk..."

 

"So early?" he raised an eyebrow "Nicole."

 

"I don't want you to scold me, it's very early and you should be sleeping and I... I shouldn't even be here

 

"I was going to tell you that I wanted to accompany you" she looked at him, hoping it was a joke but it was not. "If you want."

 

 

Martine had gone with Nicole in her lion, they had several minutes in which they saw the same vacuum of space, curiously, they were not bored. They seemed to be stuck in their own thoughts, the first who wanted to break the silence was Martine.

 

"What did you want to do here?"

"Not really... just... think."

"Does something happen to you?" she denies.

"It's no good that he talks about that" she squeezed the levers, avoiding this kind of thoughts with someone, remembering that when he did it with Koli he had expected the Altean to forget it or not to touch the topic again. He felt guilty saying that to people.

 

"... you can trust me, you know that? We are friends."

"Yes, but... wait... what is that?"

 

They saw a ship approach the lion at high speed.

 

...

 

Silvia was fiercely touching Axul's door, she was very nervous, she walked away and crossed her arms. She was going to play one last time but the door slid open to reveal Axul, who was surprised to see her.

 

"Silvia, what happened?"

"Martine and Nicole are not in the castle" he said quickly, Axul frowned. "and Nicole's lion is not there."

"... call the others" he leaves the room, Silvia runs to call Bernarda.

 

 

...

 

"Are you sure they're here?" Drake was in his lion looking for the guys but couldn't find them.

"This is where their signal is..." Axul replied. Silvia had also gone out with her lion and was looking for them, neither of them could find her lion.

"Here they are!" Silvia exclaimed, she saw the yellow lion in the distance." it's off..." she said, the lion was floating in space and beside her was another ship which was in the state as the lion.

"I'm going in first" Drake said and he approached his lion at great spped to the yellow lion, when entering he found some trying to touch the controls and the levers. "Who are you?"

It was a girl, she turned, she had white hair and a lock that was longer, her uniform was a shade of green, black and decorations in gray. She was afraid.

 

"I... I wanted this thing to start but I do not know why it does not, I...!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a prisoner, I escaped from the clutches of Haxes and I stole a ship but I was very nervous, I did not see your friends and we crashed! Forgive me, forgive me! I do not...!" Drake came up to her and took her from her hands, just for her to look at him.

 

"First, calm down. What's your name?"

"...Loggar" she softened her tone.

"You said you ran away from Haxes?"

"Yes, a few quintants ago... a paladin fo Voltron managed to defeat him but it was a lie. He is still alive and running the Aenux empire, I managed to escape and that's why I'm afraid he'll catch me" he stared at the boy's uniform until she saw a little V, she gasped. "Oh! You are a paladin!"

 

"I thought it was obvious..."

"I'm nervous and I can not think well!"

 

It is obvious the fact that she was trapped in the Aenux prison made her feel a huge panic, when she returned to fear she could say several words at great speed.

 

"All right... that was your ship?"

"Yes... seriously, forgive me."

"Forget it, it's over" he looked at his side, they were on the floor, it seems as if she had placed them sitting to try to react. Silvia had entered and immediately went to her friends. "they are unconscious..."

 

"We have to take them to the castle... and take us to the lion" she turned to see Drake and she found the girl. "Are you an Aenux?"

 

"Uh... yes?" she watched as the girl drew her sword, Drake interposed.

 

"Silvia, it's not time for this. They need us."

"Well, you take her in your lion" she says annoyed, Loggar noticed this and looked at Drake.

 

...

 

"How are you?" Bernarda asks. They had refused to put them in the cryopod, they were fine and they seemed not to have received any physical damage. 

"They are fine, they are already waking up" Silvia answered, the guys opened their eyes and trying to get used to the light rubbed them, she noticed that Martine winced when she raised his arm. "is something happening on your arm?"

"No... I don't know" he still had his suit, Bernarda helped to lift Nicole while Silvia removed Martine's uniform. "What are you...?"

"Close your mouth" she slowly remove the cloth from the arm to show that he had a wound which was still bloody. "Oh God... Koli!"

 

After a few minute, Koli was putting a bandage on Martine's arm, she managed to calm the pain but he would have to keep the bandage until further notice.

 

"Unfortunately," she said looking at Silvia "there's going to be a scar, it's good that you found that wound in time, it could have gotten worse."

"Thank you Koli" Martine and Silvia said, the Altean got up and left there. The green paladin looked at the girl. "Hey Sil..."

"I'll take you to your room" she approached him to get up but he refused.

"I want to talk to you."

"Let's talkt later, you need to be calm in your room." Martime sighs, she was avoiding him and he didn't want that.

 "When you can talk to me, I'll be there" he gets up and walks to his room, Silvia sighs. Not talking to them was weighing on her, she wanted to be a good friend and share with others, but she couldn't help it.

It was still early, she went to her room and put on her normal clothes and took her Bayard, training could help her forget her problem, it was not until Drake appeared in her field of vision, addressing her.

 

 _Damn_ , Silvia thought, she didn't want to talk to him, just to give her a stupid advice that she didn't care about. But he was insistent.

 

"I want to ask you something..."

"I'm going to train" she surrounded her, he still followed her to the training room.

"What happened between you and Martine yesterday?"

"Why?"

"Well... it has not worked well and I thought..."

"Did you think I had been the cause of his strange behavior?" she asked, raising an eyebrow."Dont make me laugh, Johnson."

"You're not good with words and you may have made him..." Silvia's offended look made him remain silent.

"Get out of here."

"This is where we all train, I have the same right as you."

"I want to train alone." she activated her Bayard. "Start training sequence."

"Loggar is going to stay here."

 

The girl stopped, she deactivated the sequence and looked at Drake as if it had been some kind of joke, but it was not.

 

"Really?" he nods "Are you crazy!? We are talking about an Aenux in this castle, the enemy race!" 

"She escaped from Haxes, she was his prisoner."

"And you're going to believe that?" she laughs "do what you want, as long as she doesn't mess with me."

"She said that she wants to thank us because now she is safe."

"Tell her because of her that Martine has a huge scar on his arm and Nicole in the chest." she remembers that Bernarda had also said she found another wound on Nicole's chest, that another moment when Silvia wanted to break Loggar's face.

"She's trying to remedy her mistake..."

"Drake, I'm not interested!" she turned to active the sequence and train as if he were not there. He rolled his eyes and left, it would not be worth arguing with her now.

 

 

"She does not want to talk with me?" Loggar asked, Drake denied "I imagined it... I think I should go..."

 

"What are you talking about? No, she's... complicated but you can talk to me" she smiles.

"I still do not know your name, what is it?"

"It's Drake."

"Cute." she immediately lower her shoulders "Hey, I'm really sorry for hurting your friends."

"Don't worry, they're fine. If it's about what she said then... she really does not get along with almost anyone."

"But I saw that he was very friendly with that woman..."

"Only her... hey, if it doesn't bother you, would you like to talk to me about the Aenux prisons?"

"Of course!"

 

 

...

 

 

 

"Axul!"

 

The prince jumped, Bernarda was behind him, there was no need to yell, he turned to see her, she was quite upset and had her arms crossed.

 

"I want to talk to you about the training" Axul turned his gaze to the front.

"I said I was not going to talk about that" he said but Bernarda continued speaking.

"I understand that we must train since we don't know when we can be strongly attacked, but I feel that you taking it very seriously."

 

"Bernarda, we have an Aenux in the castle to which we must do a complete revision."

"What!?" it was Drake, he had heard perfectly what Axul said and he looked annoyed. "Don't you trust her?"

 

"Of course not! It's an Aenux! How do you expect us to trust her? It's the enemy."

"She didn't even have her ship or a weapon with which to attack us! She-"

"We will do a review. If a ship comes to this castle she leaves after doing brainwashing," he continued with his own. Drake was upset, he turned and left, almost emitting smoke through his ears. Bernarda was still in her same position. "Bernarda, you too..."

"I just want your behavior to have nothing to do with all this" she turned around and left the room, Axul sighs and supports his hands on the machine.

This was hard. He didn't want to have that mess of thoughts, not when he had a battle against the Aenux that he had to finish, not when the paladins depended on him, not when his siblings depened on him. He hated having to act this way and have to let go of his stupid feelings.

 

Why feel that towards her?

 

 

Loggar had taken the liberty of walking through the rooms, after remaining under review by the Alteans, the paladins did not trust her yet. She met Silvia, she apparently was resting from her training.

 

She approached, without making much noise, the girl, she had her eyes closed and her face pointed at the ceiling, her Bayard was at her side and her breathing was calm.

 

"Sil...via?" she opened her eyes, raised an eyebrow and immediately frowned, was not very happy to see her and was noticed when she tried to get up. "Wait... can I talk to you?"

 

"Drake left you?"

"No, it's just that... I had talked to the other paladins except you."

"I don't wanna be your friend."

"At least let me know who you are" she sighed, crossed her ams and looked at her.

"Paladin of the red lion. You don't need to know more." she walked to the door but the girl's voice made her stop.

 

"I know you are half Galra" Silvia stopped. She wanted to have listened badly or not have heard anything, however, she took a deep breath.

"The hit of the ship makes you say things..."

"Nobody else knows?" she walked towards her. The girl didn't answer her. "that's not how a team works. Surely your friends are trusting you and you are hiding this secret so... important.

"I refuse to continue having this conversation." she moved away from there, she had to admit it, she was nervous, how did Loggar realize? All that she said was a method to manipulate her? That had been too much.

 

Bathing was going to be a solution. Yes, she had to take a bath.

 

 

The Aenux walked to the rooms, where Nicole and Martine were talking, they both had a friendly conversation, both were laughing. Nicole made strange faces while Martine crosshed his arms and just laughed.

 

"Hey..." she came over. Both looked at her, that made her almost back off. "I wanted to apologize for what happened to my ship..."

 

"I was not your fault" Martine replied "you lost control. You don't have to feel bad."

"It's because of me you're injured."

"It's just scars" Nicole said "it's nothing we would not get in some other battle."

"Besides, you've been so good with us... we can not be mean to you."

"Maybe neither Axul or Bernarda will trust you, but we can give you a chance." Nicole continued with a big smile, that made Loggar feel better. "Wouldn't you like to change clothes? Yours must be a little... worn."

"This is my fight suit" she said looking at her attire ", now that I think about it, I do not have any other clothes..."

"Don't you want mine? I don't have many options,plus I don't even know the fashion that the Aenux have."

"It must no be very different from the fashion of Earth I suppose" Martine said. Loggar was tilting her head. "Do you have specific taste?"

"No... I don't."

"Well.... come with me" she takes her arm and take her inside her room. Martine stays outside waiting, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes, he had enough hours without remembering what happened.

 

Aaand... here comes the depression.

 

He had to think about so many things that he did not know where to start, maybe if he talked with his pillow he could feel better... he heard from many people that this works and...

 

"Are you crying?" he turned to see who was taking, it was Bernard, he hid his face and denied. "Marti..."

"I'm fine, Berryn, relax" she felt arms around him, she had heard from Silvia that she liked to give hugs and it felt so warm, it seemed to be from a mother to her son. Silvia was not lying.

"I wish I had helped you more... but, I..."

"You don't remember yet" he said. He thought for a moment if she also had felt guilty because she could save her but her memory had not returned.

"Even so... you know you cant count on me." she stroked his head, really her hug felt maternal.

"I know, Berry."

"And what were you doing here?"

 "I was expecting Loggar and Nicole..."

"You're going to trust her too?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know, until Axul doesn't do a review on her, I will not feel safe. I think she could betray us without us noticing."

"Don't judge her so much, she is doing her best she can with being in a place where everyone doubts her."

"We will trust her... when the review is over and it is confirmed that it is not bad" she looks at him "meanwhile, I want you to take care of yourself. I will go to train."

 

The woman goes to the training room, although he liked her presence anyway he could not help but think that she knew more things than he could know about his sister.

 

 

 

"And... that's it!" Nicole's voice expelled him from his thoughts, turning to see Loggar with dark green pants and a light green blouse, he had noticed that she had purple spots on her arms and on the neck. Another detail that he had not noticed? Her tail "How does it look?"

"Different..." is the most he could say, she was beautiful, it's true. That's probably why Drake was so nervous about talking to her. He also noticed that she had bandages on her hands, he was curious but maybe it was better not to ask.

"Martine and I, to pass the time we cook, don't you want to come?"

"I just... I do not know how to cook."

"We tell you how, come with me." Nicole started walking, Loggar followed her. The three went to the kitchen and had begun to gather their ingredients.

 

While they were mixing, they talked about nonsense, they were unimportant things but it reminded them of times when there were no problems. Or rather the moments in which there were no tensions between all.

Nicole wanted her friends back, she was thinking about the possibility that between Martine and her happened the same as between Drake and Silvia, although in truth, she doesn't know with certainty what is happening

One day they are fine and they talk without problems and the other they want to kill themselves with hits, she had never seen them hit each other but if that happened... it would be terrible.

 

"Guys...?" he leaned in the door and a smile appeared from his lips when he saw Loggar. "Oh, I didn't know you'd be here..."

"They are teaching me to cook" she said with a shy smile. This gave him tenderness."Do you want to join?"

"It depends, Martine never likes to be in the same kitchen as me."

"I hate you doing the things I don't like, that's all" Martine admitted "for example..." he takes Drake's hand which was going to approach the mix he had made "you touch without my permission."

"I like your mixes" he said with that special tone he used when he was about to do something that Martine was going to bother him."... what if you cook me for a lifetime?"

"Drake, no!" he started to laugh and wanted to follow the joke." invite me to a coffee first..."

"Noo" he hugged Martine in the back while they laughed. "I want you to be my personal chef... not my wife."

"Are you going to pay me?" he continued making the mixture and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pay you with my love!"

"Fuck you" he hits him with the elbow. The girls were laughing, Drake looked at Loggar. He felt his heart beating hard as he saw her smile back. Loggar stood next to Martine to see what he was doing.

"After this, Nicole and you will be able to decorate them as they want" he said, it was cookies, strangely, they could get a dough to make cookies. "the useless called Drake can help you."

"Oh excuse me?" he exclaime. Loggar started laughing."for your information, the useless saved your ass."

"I only said that you were useless in decorating the cookies, not in saving the world" he said finishing putting the cookes in the oven. "In that you're worse..."

"Fuck you!" Martine burst out laughing. After a few minutes of waiting, Nicole and Loggar were decorating the cookies.

Drake was watching Loggar make an effort over human to make a small L in the cookie.

"Your name is interesting..." she stopped, she looked at him. "yes, because... it's different. I had not heard a name like that before and..."

"It's an alien, Drake, obviously you have not heard his name before" Martine said. Drake looked at him wanting to kill him.

"Anyway, your eyes are also cute..."

"Do you consider them cute?"

"Yes, one is violet and... the other is gray..." he said moving her hair, he frowned, she moved away and covered her eye again with the same strand. "they look good..."

"Don't lie" she went back to her activity, decorating the cookies but this time she did it more clumsily.

"And where are you going to sleep, Loggar?" Nicole asked.

"In my room" Drake replied.

 

"In.. your room?" Martine looked at him.

"Drake, where are you going to sleep?"

"In my lion."

"Why?" the idea was crazy, but Drake was too sure.

"Because I want her to sleep in my bed..."

"Uh..." it was Loggar, she was raising an eyebrow.

"I MEAN... you have nowhere to sleep, and I wanted to let you sleep somewhere else and..."

"I understood and thank you."

 

A few hours later, when they were all in their rooms, Silvia had left her room and had passed through Drake's,she looked sideways at Loggar and stopped.

 

"What are you doing here?"

"Drake left me his room" she said arranging her clothes. Silvia nodded and decided to keep walking. "Wait... about what we talked about before..."

"That conversation should not have happened..."

"But wait..." she stops "why do you hide it from others? You can not hide what you are... at some point that will come to light and the problem will no longer be to hide it... but to control it."

 

She was not going to listen to her, she did not want to listen to her but she was right. That could happen and she was not ready to face it.

This was not conversation that she had to share with her.

 

"Good night, Loggar" she returned to her room, she didn't even remember what she had left for, she just wanted to lie down in bed.

 

...

 

 

She felt better since she was winning the affection of the other paladins, she thought that if she won the affection of most of the paladins, the Alteans would have more confidence.

She heard some blows and shots, she looked into the room and saw Drake training. She had not seen him use his Bayard, she didn't know it was a rifle either, she ketp watching. It was very good the accuracy of the shots and the fluidity of his movements were incredible, it was almost as if it were a gift rather than practice.

Although she was curious to know how he did so well with the hair right in front of his eyes, that was no obstacle. He was born for that.

 

"You realize your anger in those combats" she said drawing Drake's attention, which did not stop. "Although you do it in other things, too."

"What?" he lowered the rifle, Loggar approached him but not enough for the robots to atack her.

"When you argue, even when you joke... you channel your anger into everyday things. But you really have to do it in fights, all your intelligence and anger have to work as a team.

"Well, I..."

"Is not easy. When I was trained to be an Aenux warrior, they told me that I should channel my anger only in battle, it is impossible, since you will not always be angry in fights... many times you can not even be upset in the fights... they bring very severe consequences..."

"I really don't think I can channel that anger because... I can not have hand-to-hand battles."

"No... and maybe that's why I'm surprised that you still do it... you're practically the best sharpshooter I've seen."

"The best... sharpshooter?" his eyes were fixed on Loggar, which nodded slightly. "I hadn't heard that from anyone..."

"They are blind" he took his rifle ", you can improve, you have the concentration, a little more practice and you will be the best."

"Did you ever have a weapon?"

"I still have it" she checked in her pocket "I didn't remember I had it here... it looks like a knife" she showered it to him. The form was peculiar. The handle was green and the tip was yellow with blue tones and had small spirals of the same color.

"That's your weapon?" the girl managed to lengthen the knife to turn it into a sword. "Oh!"

"They gave it to me when I was little... I had to connect with this so that I was activated. How about it?"

"How do you use it?" she approached the robot in front of her and ran to it, with a rapidity and perfect movements she managed to cut it in half in a second, Drake only observed, her jaw almost fell to the floor. "Quiznak."

"I'll take that as I did it right" she smiled, returning her sword to a knife and putting it in her pocket.

"Don't you think they make a nice couple?" Nicole whispered, leaning against the door and watching Loggar and Drake talking together, Silvia was at her side with her arms crossed and look at her with raised eyebrows. "Don't you look at me like that, just because you don't like it doesn't mean that they don't make a beautiful couple."

"It's not that I don't "like" her, I just think that you should not lower your guard with her" Nicole turned to see her.

"Silvia, I was your partner in the Garrison and... you always acted that way with anyone..."

"It's not the same, Nicole."

"Besides... a few days ago you are acting as if... as if we were not a group, as if it were you alone... and sometimes we want to do things literally and you just don't... you do impulsive things and..."

"Are you going to scold me? What else? Say that Loggar is better than me?"

"Are you envious of Loggar?"

"Why the hell would I envy her!?"

"Well... because she handles the sword well and... she's an alien and she's cool."

"Nicole, I'm leaving." she walked away, Nicole took her arm.

"Wait! I didn't mean to make you feel bad..." she lets go and left.

 

 

...

 

**Knock, knock**

 

 

"... Oh, good night, Sil-"

She hugs him. He took a few steps back and held on to the door frame, she clung him in need. "Silvia?"

"Leave me a few more seconds before I repent" she whispered. She didn't do this, she might do this kind of things with Bernarda or with Nicole... but this was strange, even for him who wanted to reciprocate.

She must have a problem that she didn't wnat to share with anyone else... then, why did she do it with him? Was he so important for her to do these things? She had him confused.

 

"Do you trust me?" he asked matching the hug, he put his arms around her as he rested his ching on her head. She murmured, nodding, he pulled her away and looked straight into her eyes. "So what's wrong?"

"I wanted a hug."

"And why me?"

"I also wanted to apologize" she looked away "I shouldn't have left you that way..."

"Is something happening to you?" this was scaring him, she had been acting strange but this was too much. She didn't even like talking to Bernarda or her friends anymore. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

"I just wanted to apologize. Night, Axul..." he took her arm and left her a kiss on the forehead, he puthis hands on her cheeks.

"Good night" he whispered, Silvia went away and went to her room. Axul watched her go until she crossed the hall, she entered her room and slid the door. 

 

Those were feeling that he should not have... and they were killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write the chapters I feel like I try to look more like the original episodes of the show... but well, I hope you like this.


	14. I'll show you grumpy if you don't hurry up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia's decision makes her relationship with others weaker. Drake and Loggar start talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know if someone is liking this ...

Another mission as usual, after having trained Voltron and destroyed the robot, the paladins breathed a sigh of relief because they had won.

 

"Excellent paladins" Bernarda said with a smile. "You did well today, Silvia."

"Thank you..."

"Hey, what is this?" Martine asked, fixing his eyes on an object that was floating in space. His lion approached the object and caught it. After it entered his lion and took it, he remained watching it. He had turned on the camera to show it to the castle, Axul was frowning.

 

"It's quinte essence" Loggar whispered, receiving the look of Koli and Trel.

"Why would they have that amount of quinte essence?" Nicole asked seeing other fragments of the same substance.

"To... to give life to Haxes" Bernarda answered, after a few seconds of analyzing it. Martine immediately exclaimed.

"Shit!"

"Language!" Bernarda shouted.

"I'm sorry... for a moment I forgot that Haxes was still alive... and how is that to keep him alive?"

"Well... Zarkon went through the same thing... I don't know how much damage I did to him but it could be an option."

"Did you see Haxes after they considered him dead?" Loggar denied. Axul sighed. "Paladins, go back to the castle.

...

 

"Well paladins, although we have done a good job out there, I want us to be a more united group in the battles" Bernarda explained, she had gathered them in the training room. "Today we will do an exercise to be more united."

"We are more united," Drake said. "The problem here is Silvia." Bernarda sighed, she was about to scold him until she heard Silvia.

"... I think he's right ..." the paladins looked at her, they expected her to lose control and insult him, threaten to hit him or insult him back, but hse just looked at the ceiling and admitted that what Drake said was real.

"Aren't you going to tell him anything?" Bernarda asked, Silvia denied. "I'm proud and at the same time scared."

"Let's start with this" she gets up and takes her Bayard. Even knowing that she was acting quite strangely, they thought maybe it was tiredness.

 

After almost two hours training, they stopped when they saw that Nicole was sent straight to a wall by one of the robots, it was at that moment that Bernarda wanted to stop the sequence.  
The battles had turned out to be terrible, each one misusing their weapons and colliding with each other. They worried that it was exactly how they had started, it was impossible for them to continue that way.

"Well, we seem to be bad in hand-to-hand combat" she commented getting closer to Nicole and helping her get up, then to Martine, Drake was already on his feet, everyone fixed their eyes on the little girl, who was breathing between her teeth and muttering things.

 

"Patience ...yields focus ... patience yields ..." she took her Bayard and stuck it in the robot's stomach, then pulled it out and walked away.

"We must also control anger ..." Bernarda said.

"I insist, surely we are good if she is not here ..." Drake commented, she lost the little patience she had and turned to him.

"Why then don't you take me out of the team, piece of-"

"Silvia!"

"Don't you get tired of telling me that I'm the mistake here!?" That got everyone's attention.

"I already know that I have the problem but close the damn mouth!"

"Hey ... calm down, I ..." Drake says, Silvia takes a deep breath.

"Everyone has taken the opportunity to tell me that I fail in everything. That I am the hothead, that I always do everything impulsively."

"Silvia, you-"

"OR THAT I HAVE TO CONTROL MY WRECK PROBLEMS!"

"You know you have to control yourself, you do things without thinking and-"

"EVERYBODY SAY THE SAME ALL THE TIME! LOGGAR IS THE GREAT ONE, SHE KNOWS HOW TO HANDLE WELL THE SWORD IS A FUCKING ALIEN! BUT I AM DONE! I HATE YOU ALL!" she left the room. Silence filled the room completely.

She walked with too many emotions accumulated in her chest, she wanted to hit something, she needed to hit something but that room was already occupied and she was not going to hit anyone in there. It was when he met Loggar, who intentionally stood in front of her.

"Move on."

"I'm not going to move."

"I told you to move."

"I wanted to talk with you..."

It was a few seconds later, that they heard the scream of the Aenux and a strong blow against the metal, all ran towards her. They saw Silvia walking down the hall with her fists clenched.

"She hit you?" Drake asked with his hand on the cheek of the Aenux, she nodded.

"... Berry, I think you're the only one who can talk to her ..." Nicole said. On reflection, it was true. In that room, most of them had a little argument with her or made her upset a lot. Bernarda went to the girl's room.

"Where did she hit you?"

"It was on my cheek ... but I'm fine ..."

"Why did she hit you?" Martine asked, although she has been acting weird, she didn't dare to hit anyone without first having a reason.

"... she was very angry and since she saw me she threw herself to hit me ..."

"... If she doesn't talk to Silvia, I'll do it" Drake said, he heard too sure and that scared them.

 

Hours later, Drake walked down the hall to the control room, there was no one ... well, it was someone, Silvia was holding herself. He rolled his eyes and walked towards her.

"Berry talked to you?" She didn't turn around.

"No" he sighed and crossed his arms, he looked towards the platforms where Axul always went.

"You hit her ... you said you hated your friends. Do you know how serious that is?" she didn't say anything ", you scared them ... and I guess the reason why Berry didn't talk to you was because you did something ..."

"I didn't open the door ... and told her to leave."

"I knew it..."

Drake was losing patience, Silvia seemed not to want to pay attention to anything he said and that frustrated him.

"They didn't do anything to you, she didn't do anything to you. Your behavior makes them want to get away from you, seriously did the arrival of Loggar affect you so much?"

"I don't care about her..."

"Then why do you act like that?"

"Is not your business, Drake ..."

"No, but I do this for your friends, who know that you are out of control."

"Aha..."

"Don't make it harder..."

"Just ... I think it's much better that you stop loving her..."

"All this is for her!?"

"No, this is not for her, this is because apart from the problems we already have, she causes others."

"Oh yeah? And which one is it?"

"I ... "Loggar knew that she was Galra and was torturing her psychologically with what would cause the group to fail if she didn't tell them and even though she wanted to be sure of her race before she even confessed it. "I can't tell you..."

"That means you do it just to bother ...

"No..."

"You should stop messing with my life."

"I'm not doing it" she had not turned around but now her arms were stretched out. "I'm warning you."

"You don't have to warn me! I know she is a good person."

"I'm afraid she is not." It was too strange that she acted like that with him.

"And why? Because she is an alien? We've met millions of aliens and not all of them have turned out to be bad ... you're just looking for an excuse to attack her."

"Of course not! I'm just saying that I don't like it, that's all."

"But that's not why you have to treat her that way. Loggar is good, I just want her to be happy, that's all I ask."

"And all I ask is that you don't trust her a lot. Don't go anywhere, you two alone! ... I know what you're going to say but I'm worried because-"

"Silvia ... if what happened between you and Axul didn't work, it doesn't mean that others have to suffer the same."

"... Go away Drake ..." he had ruined it, he didn't need to know how he knew it, he didn't care. He wanted to approach to remedy it.

"Listen..."

"Get out!" He understood that there was no remedy, she heard his footsteps move away until crossing the corridor.

A few days later, Silvia knocked on the door of Bernarda's room, the door slid and she entered. She was taking her blouse and was folding it, when she saw Silvia she smiled.

"Sil, how are you?"

"Good" she sits on the bed ", I want to talk to you."

"Sure, you want us to talk about what happened this morning or ...?"

"I've been ... thinking about what happened after the Battle of Haxes and that we have not had the opportunity to talk about it."

"You want me to talk to you about that?"

"It is not necessary, I don't want you to explain me."

"Then, what's going on?"

"Just things that I have thought, you know, doubts about me being a paladin. I spoke with Athryl ..." she remembers the name of that woman, Bernarda remembered it too, she showed up after Bernarda gave her a fit of hysteria for Silvia.

"What? Why?"

"... I've been thinking more about ... my position as a paladin, about whether I was really chosen as one ... or if I got confused and became what I should not ... I'll leave ... I'll go to the Blade of Marmora and work with the Galra" something inside Bernarda knew that she was going to give her that news and that's why she was not surprised but anyway, she didn't want it to happen.

"Why that decision?

"It was not a decision" she heard her sigh, there comes the sermon.

"I'm being ... patient to not tell you anything. I really expected you to tell me something else, I don't know, that you were thinking the reason why you escaped from the castle and ended up inside a Galra ship and you doing strange tests without the prior consent of someone."

"I understand that you are very worried about everything that is happening and although, as I said, I have not had the opportunity to explain it ... this is better for you, for the guys and for me. For Voltron and the universe, because ... I'm not the one for this. Maybe Axul can handle the red lion."

 

The woman wanted to laugh, was it a joke? Was she making fun of her? It must be a lie, she couldn't be saying those things. She couldn't act differently for almost a month and then want to leave the group. It just didn't make sense to her.

"I don't know ... I didn't want this to happen." she looked down "My instructor told me that this happened with his group, but whoever left or disappeared was him ... and when he came back, it was completely different ... I don't want that to happen to you."

"It may change for the better ... you know that from now on I will not be a paladin again ... I leave my position to someone else, someone who is competent ... I'm leaving ... of course, I'll stay 2 more weeks and then I'll go. I promise to communicate with you."

"This is the worst decision you have ever made" she got up and started walking around the room "I told you not to make decisions being impulsive, I always told you!"

"And I've always told you that sometimes those decisions are better than those that are planned. I told you, it's a good thing. Also, I think it would be better since ... I want Loggar to get used to this place."

Bernarda couldn't help acting like a worried mother, Silvia had been very important in her life and to make that decision without even asking it made her feel bad. For a few minutes she had forgotten that she was a leader.

"Loggar is not going to be the red paladin!"

"I don't care if it is or not, in truth, I don't care who takes control of that position."

"I do care!"

"Maybe you should talk to whoever wants it ... I'll fix my things. If you want, you can tell the others, I know I'm going to have a bad reaction on your part and that's why ... that's why I'll go to my room" she left the room, after the door slipped, there was no more nothing. Bernarda put her hand on her forehead. This could not be real. She couldn't be serious.

 

"Blade of Marmora? Are you serious?"

"It was what she said to me..."

"But to leave that way is too much. She can not leave the group as if we were worthless!" said Martine. His annoyance was understandable, because Bernarda told them and not Silvia.

"That's ridiculous!" Drake said "she can't decide this kind of thing without us ... we are a group!"

"... this is my fault ..." she sat on the sofa ", she had always wanted to be a great leader. Show my instructor that I really learned everything he taught me, I wanted him to be proud but ... I'm a mess ..." Drake got up and approached her.

"Bernarda" she looked at him, the tears almost fell from her eyes, that hurt. ", that girl has nothing to do with your leadership, the stupid things she is doing have nothing to do with your responsibility as a leader."

"But she..."

"We all love you and that's why we respect your decisions and help each other. We are a team."

"When will she leave?"

"I will talk to Athryl ... " he got up "I will tell Axul ... " Bernarda left to go with the prince, Nicole looked at her feet, Martine frowned. Drake simply sighed.

"If I can give my opinion" Loggar said, apparently she had already heard the discussion they had a few seconds ago. ", I feel that she was convinced to leave ... for her situation."

"Situation?" Martine asked raising an eyebrow "What situation are you talking about?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?"

"No what happens?"

"It's not the first time she talks about entering the Blade of Marmora, she ... she had been thinking about it for a long time."

"How do you know?"

"I listen to her talking to Athryl..." Martine and Nicole looked at each other, Silvia had thought about it before, so why did she do it now? "what if the reason she started acting weird with you was so that there would be no problems in leaving? It would make sense, so you would not feel bad..."

"Thay may make sense..." Drake said. Everyone was thinking what she had to say, but the idea was very remote. It was not possible for Silvia to do that kind of thing.  
They didn't want to doubt their friend, but their behavior worried them.

 

Seconds later, Silvia had walked to the living room, she met with looks that showed mixed feelings. She had not seen so much despair in one look, so much anger, sadness, yes, many feelings. None of them was good.

"Guys..."

"Why do you want to leave?" the first question had been Nicole and that hurt.

"I do this for the good of all" she answered, she didn't want to tell them. She felt stupid for doing this to them.

"If it was for the good of all, why you didn't tell us?" Martine asked. She hated the tone they used to talk to them. She couldn't. She couldn't explain everything to them. "You didn't want to be a paladin?"

"Like I said, I always considered it an honor flying with you, but I think it would be better to risk a life and save millions."

"That's not how this works!" Nicole took her by the shoulders and began to shake her, some tears came out of her eyes, she turned her gaze, she didn't want to see that she was crying because of her. "We promise to be together until the end... And you leave!"

"... is the best for us ..."

"If you say shit like that again I swear I hit you!"

"Nicky, drop it" Martine said taking the girl by the shoulders and moving her away from Silvia. "... I mean, there must be another reason why you're going to another group ... Right?"

"... I don't think I can tell you ..."

Fuck, fuck, fuck  
No, no, no, no, no!!  
Their looks were too much for her, she was the reason why their eyes showed sadness, they showed all those moments they had had together breaking to pieces in front of their eyes. All because of her.

"I ... I'm going to leave my Bayard and my suit ..." she moves away from them and leaves the room. The last thing she saw was Nicole and Martine hugging each other and Loggar and Drake staring at her.

"Maybe her decision was good ..." Loggar whispered, Martine frowned and tightened her grip on Nicole's arm.

"Drake, get your girlfriend out of here," he muttered, Drake wanted to clarify that there was nothing between them but it was not worth it.

 

...

 

"You can not leave" Axul said. He ran straight to the room where the lions were, she was leaving her Bayard when she turned to see him. Behind him was Bernarda.

"I already made a decision ..."

"But you can not do that."

"I don't want to talk about the same thing again ..." she looked at the Bayard before leaving it on the ledge. ", I rather not-"

-"You can not leave me like this ...!" she looked at him. " I mean, leave us like this! Who is going to fly the red lion? Who will occupy your position?"

"Maybe you ..." their eyes met, he felt his heart beat at great speed. "Look, I don't know, you know how the lion is."

"Don't think that when you set things right."

"At least there will be fewer problems."

"Do you think we will not have problems trying to find a paladin for the red lion? It's better if you stay."

"There will be more conflicts if I stay! I better go. The decision is already made and there is no turning back. Excuse me, prince" she walks towards the door, ignoring the presence of Bernarda and leaving that place.

...

 

Days later, the paladins were in a routine of revision in space, although there seemed to be a stronger tension between them all.

"Then, this is how it will be ...? Without Silvia?"

"Yes, Nicole" answered Bernarda "without Silvia."

"She's fine, I mean, right now she must be training," Martine said. "What she likes to do."

"I suppose you're right" Nicole said.

 

Silvia was training, the truth is that she had several hours in that and had decided to rest, while drinking water or whatever they called it. She felt someone approach her.

"So, you do not have friends anymore?" She left the bottle on the floor and took her knife. "It's a shame ... I would have loved to see you together."

"What do you want, Loggar?"

"I do not want anything, I'm fine. I just wanted to visit you."

"Why do you hate me?" she listens her laughing.

"I do not hate you. I'm just surprised they have the enemy on the ship" she put herself in front of her.

"Do you talk about enemies when you are also in the castle?"

"For what I see, they believe me more than you. Silvia, you lost your control, your friends, everything you had here. You're just an in-" she took her arm and threw her to the floor, pointed the knife at her neck. But she stopped, she knew what would happen next, the Alteans would see her and then she would be the bad one for threatening Loggar. And so the story would be repeated again and again.

She pulled the knife away and let it rise.

"No attacks today? You must feel pretty bad."

"Go away."

"Well ... I'll go give your friends a hand ..." She's gone, this made her blood boil, it was impossible. Loggar was right, she had lost everything because she didn't have enough confidence in her friends or in herself.

 

Upon returning, they realized that Aenux was at the table playing with her little knife, Koli and Trel were on the other side of the room talking. Bernarda worried more about not noticing the little girl's presence.

"Koli, did you see Silvia?"

"She's in her lion."

"Her ... lion?"

After red gave her access, she found her in the chair hugging her knees and took her shoulder.

"Sil?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you in your lion?"

"I want to be alone ..." Bernarda bends down. "Really, I want to be alone."

"Many times, when I had started my training at Garrison ... I acted like that, I was stubborn, rebellious and I hated being told my defects many times. Not many people talked to me because of that."

"What did you do?"

"I once listened to my mentor ... he told me that when a person acts like this ... sometimes it's because someone doesn't want people to know any defect that he or she has or wants nobody to come close to its life. And ... He was right" she looked at her. "I didn't want to show people that I'm scared."

"You?"

"Yes, even if you don't believe it ... I'm always afraid of all these situations ... I'm almost afraid of everything ... but I live with it, because it's part of me. I do practically the same, with the difference that ... I do not alienate people."

"You are friendly, Berry."

"And I want you to do that" she takes her hand in hers. "I want you to learn to live with that defect that makes you get away from your loved ones.

"I'm not getting away from my-"

"Yes, you do! You drive them away when we all want to help you. Getting away from your problems will not help you solve them."

"Berry, please ..."

"Wanting to hide them either." she sighs "but I can not force you to tell me, because when I do ... you lock yourself up ..."

"... Berry ... I'm sorry ..."

"You don't have to apologize, there's nothing to regret. You're just understanding this ... you're still young. She was silent, just kept hugging her knees, until Bernarda got up. "I was thinking about making milkshakes ..."

"But there is no milk ..."

"I learned to do it without milk" she smiled. After raising her eyebrow and showing herself quite confused, Silvia also smiled.

"All right, will you bring me one?"

"Of course!"

 

 

"Drake? " said the Aenux approaching the table where Koli was, which looked her up and down, with enough discomfort. "Is something happening?"

"You'll have to be smarter to convince me that you do not have to get out of the castle."

"And why do you think that?" It bothered her that she used that innocent tone, she was not innocent! She was separating the group and nobody said anything to her! "You did not see Drake?"

"In his lion," she answered, returning her eyes to her hands, as if there was something more interesting in them than Aenux herself.

Everyone here has that attitude? Loggar thought, walked to the lion room and faced the blue lion. She knew he could not get in unless the lion gave her access, so she thought about screaming.

"Drake! Are you awake?" He hadn't answered, nor had she felt movements in the lion. So she turned around and thought about calling him another time.

"Yes, what's up?" he said getting out, Loggar turned to see him and smiled.

"Good morning" she gave him a short hug "Don't you think it would be better if you slept in your bed?"

"But you are there" he answered.

"No, I mean you sleep with me" he started to cough, whe saw his cheeks turn pink.

"No! I mean, no" he smiled, his nerves showing in that smile. She thought of telling him her idea.

"Hey Drake ... I want to tell you something ..."

"Sure, tell me."

...

 

"Here I have the phone that they took from the Garrison, the computer that I took from your room, Martine. Inside the phone there are some techniques recorded with the sword so that they learn to use them." she gave them what she was mentioning to Nicole and Martine. Bernarda was behind them, one hand on her waist. "Red is not very spacious but adapts to anyone."

"I hate this" Nicole said between sobs. "I don't want you to go."

"Is there any way to convince you?" Martine asked "I mean, we will have 2 weeks to convince you not to go."

"Guys, it's not like that ..."

"Please!" Nicole knelt. "You're our best friend, don't go!"

"Nicky" she looked away, she didn't want to feel that feeling of guilt again. "Get up."

"I'll be your personal chef!" Martine said quickly, kneeling too. Silvia looked at the ceiling trying to ask someone for help.

"Well ... I'll help you exfoliate your face!"

"What?"

"That's what I do with Martine a few times, it helps a lot, your skin is very soft," she replied, Martine nodded her assent.

"Guys, no ..." she helps them get up "you are very good but not ... Thanks."

"Can I add to the list that I can be your personal trainer?" Bernarda asked, the three of them looked at her and started to laugh. Yes she was going to miss these moments.

...

 

"Ritual?"

"Yes! It's a ritual we do ..." she takes his hands "for the union of two souls."

"What? Union of two souls?"

"I wanted to do it with you since you are the only one with who I have this connection" she admitted.

"We have a few days knowing each other" he looked away, he really wanted to hide his nerves and it was not working for him.

"It does not matter how much time we have! In others it is different, they only take a few doboshes to know each other and they already commit themselves."

"This is different."

"Or is it that you have someone else?"

 

That at another time would be funny the question, but in these moments it was pity. He denied.

"You see? I like you and ... do you like me?"

"..."


	15. Settle down, mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing seems to work well and they doubt the attitude of Drake and Loggar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that I took a long time before appearing here, I regret the great delay I bet until now nobody remembers this story...

"What did you say to her?"

"I said I was going to think about her."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Should I accept her?"

 

He went to ask Martine for help, since in his head he had too many thoughts and needed someone to advise him.

 

"That depends, do you want to die?" Drake immediately frowns.

"Why do you ask that? Do you also want to doubt about Loggar?"

"No one here has stopped doubting Loggar, the only one who always trusted her was you."

"What?!"

"Do you really think we're going to lower our guard with her?"

"But-"

"What Axul did was maintain an expulsion system if she decides to betray us."

"Do you really have such a system?!"

"Yes, it's as if we had a Galra here. We want to avoid the same thing that happened with the Haxes guard."

"But she has shown you that she is good."

"Maybe to you but not to us. We can't trust her without being sure it s good or not. Apart... how much do you have knowing each other? Days?"

"I know... that's why I hesitate to do it..."

"I believe you've fallen in love in that short time but I don't believe it from her" he crosses his arms "apart, what is that strange ritual? Do all the Aenux do it?"

"Apparently..."

"In my opinion, you shouldn't accept her. This is too early, and where do you intend to do that ritual? Here in the castle?"

"No, there is a ship that flies around, she has communication with them and they can do the ritual."

"You really think so?"

"I just..."

"Listen, since what you want is to be told what you want to hear and not an advice... it is better that you go with Nicole."

"Will she tell me to accept her?"

"No. She's going to hit you in the face so you'll understand. Good luck."

 

 

...

 

 

"So... I can't eat this?" Silvia asks while Nicole puts a kind of cream on her face, it has a very sweet aroma.

"No."

"What happens if I do?"

"You'll die" she leaves the cream aside. "it's good to know that you finally let me do this to you."

"I did it to stop you crying" she murmured. They heard the sound of the door, Nicole left her things on a small table and then approached the door. She was surpirsed to see Drake.

"Hi Drake."

"Hi, uh, are you busy?"

"You need something?"

"An advice" Nicole took a few steps forward so that the door fo her room closed.

"What happened?"

"I want to do a ritual with Loggar."

"What kind of ritual?"

"Union between souls..."

"Are you crazy? I don't think you know each other for so long as to do that kind of thing."

"Nicole..."

"Nicole nothing! You don't even know if she's the right one" she stays thinking "well, surely you'll think about it but it's not like that."

"How are you so sure?"

"Drake, you need to know that person enough. She is an Aenux, she is dangerous, she is the enemy! At some other time I would have said yes. But we're not sure about it, so it's not recommended that you leave the castle with her, and what if it's a trap?"

"She has no way to betray us."

"The Haxes guard either... and look what happened. You have to understand that this is to avoid harm."

"I feel that she had something to do with her change of opinion towards Loggar."

"Who, Silvia? I assure you that she and you are the only ones who think that we came to trust Loggar. Okay, at first I did but not now." she crosses her arms "I think you're confused. I have seen cases of people who, when are in love, try to deny it by using others."

"And who would I be in love with if it were not Loggar?"

"You should know that." Drake rolls his eyes and decides to leave, but Nicole takes him by the arm." will you do what I told you ir what you're  thinking?" he was silent, he didn't even know if he was thinking of any option, Nicole released him.

 

Something inside him told him not to accept her, another part of him told him he should. Is this what they say in some series where an angel appears and on the other side a demon? If it was that, what was the angel and what was the devil?

After other missions in which Drake took advantage of not to run into Loggar, many times they didn't see each toher and it was easier to think.

One day he didn't have the same luck, it was a free day and he had taken the time to train until he was interrupted by the person he least wanted at that moment.

 

"Have you thought about it?" He breather deeply "my ship is near here, we can go in your lion."

"Loggar, I still have to think about it" he had his rifle in his hands, he was going to point it at a robot. He didn't like having so many doubts or being afraid. He is supposed to be in love. She stood in front of him. "I have to train."

"It's to be sure that you and I can be together."

"Can't we make sure otherwise?"

"No, I want to be sure this way. And this is the best method."

"But Loggar..." she takes him by the arm and brings him to a window where the ship was. He saw a big smile in Loggar and that made him feel bad.

"Let's try" Loggar says, her smiles was huge and showed her fans, her arms was wrapped in his shoulders. "please, Drake."

"Loggar, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's on that ship that I don't even know and..."

"But it's mine, in addition, we must have confidence. That is the function of what I want to do."

"How important is this for you?"

"Too much! Please, Drake" he sighs and nods, to which she starts to jump and give him hugs. "thank you, Drake!"

 

...

 

 

"Guys..." Silvia murmured, she was seeing the blue lion leaving, Martine and Nicole were at her side. "What is Drake doing?" the silence of the other two made her turn around, they were looking at each other and they looked nervous. Even worse, surprised and scared. "What's going on?"

"I thought Drake was going to take into consideration what I said about not going..."

"Go where?"

"Loggar convinced Drake to go and perform a ritual between them. As Loggar gave him enough confidence he... he went there." Silvia watched the blue lion move away.

 

_Oh God, no..._

 

"Take the lions and follow closely!" the others nodded and ran towards their lions. Whatever Loggar was up to was Drake.

 

...

 

On the ship, Loggar enters Drake's eyes, they continue walking until they are near machines.

 

"Can I already open my eyes?"

"Yes" she takes away her hands, it was a machine with blue and purple, there were two prints of two hands in each. It looked amazing, he couldn't take his eyes off of that.

"You know how it wokrs?" he looks at her with a half smile "i'll show you."

 

She is saying this while taking one of her hands, and putting them into the machine.

 

"Put your hand her and leave it a few toks, you have to close your eyes and concentrate. I'm going to put mine now." Drake closes his eyes and gets carried away, he felt ticklish when the machine began to scan his hand. Loggar put her on the other until it started scanning.

She took his chin and brought him to her address, he felt his lips tremble, she smiled.

"Calm down" she whispered as she got close to him. She wasn't expected to him to join his lips with hers.

He was new in this, he didn't stop shaking and his hands hesitated to cling to her or not. All he was a nervous disaster.

She decided to break the kiss and stare at him, his eyes were cryistalling and he was still trembling, he must be afraid now. 

"It's still a proof" he blinked a couple more times. She had said it in whispers.

"What did you say?" he was pushed towards one of the machines, which was closed leaving him trapped. He started hitting and screaming. "Hey! Loggar! What the hell?!" he continued to hit but the door didn't open.

"It'll be fun, Drake" she said a little louder so he heard her. "you'll like it."

She started typing, until she pressed a button. Electric shocks were sent to the body of the blue paladin. His body gets heavier.

She heard the hit of an object and the downloads.

"Loggar!" it was Martine. Loggar looked at them surprised, she thought no one had seen, she had looked at Drake, thinking that maybe she had called them, but she doesn't know how. Then Nicole appeared behind her. Loggar took her knife and formed it into a sword.

Martine ran to Loggar activating his Bayard and attacking her. Nicole ran to the machine where Drake was. Loggar's weapon will attack an area of the suit.

Martine threw his hook and sent her body leaving her on her knees.  
When the two paladins have approached, it has been improved and taken into account once more.  
But two shots in her body forcing her to stop and fall to the ground. They turned and saw Drake, who with the little energy he had, the result of the machine and take his rifle. Completely losing control of his body and falling to the ground.

Nicole ran to him, Martine tied her hook around the body of her eyes and after a few seconds of life's shocks on the floor.

"We're going to anchor his lion" Nicole said. Martine nodded.

 

Silvia was with her arms crossed, she sees the tense, she walked in circles until she gets tired and moved her foot again and again. Until she noticed that Koli had located the lions.

"Where are they?"  
"They are entering."

Nicole had come in quite worried, then Martine who had a Drake in his arms, she didn't like the stated in which he was coming.

"Turn on the cryopod! He is in trouble..."

Minutes later, Drake had been placed in the cryopod, he had several minutes in there, he imagined that he was going to take the time and that is what made her nervous. Silvia was with her arms crossed looking at the cryopod while the others were behind her.

"How much did he do?"

"She only put him in that thing and gave him electro shock, we couldn't prevent him from fainting."

"And... since we are talking about that... we want to say sorry for not trusting you, or maybe, we should have thought that this could happen." Nicole says. Silvia had her arms crossed as she looked at Drake.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Did you kill her?" she looked at them. Martine looked at the floor and then nodded.

"We make sure that yes" Martine answered. "We'll take off our uniform.. are you going to stay here?"

She looks at the cryopod one las time and then walks towards them. After a few minutes, everyone had gone to their rooms, waiting for him to wake up in the morning.

Hours later, Drake had begun to feel uncomfortable in that place, began to move his eyes to open them completely, he felt that the pod had opened and lost his balance.

He felt arms that held him so that he wouldn't fall, they were soft and small hands, it was when he observed him, he realized that it was Silvia.

"Ugh.. don't tell me I'm in hell" she huffed and dropped it, after a few seconds she sighed.

"Sorry..." she bent down to pick him up.

"What happened to me?" he put an arm around the girl's beck to support himself. They walked to the stairs and he sat down.

"Loggar..."

"Oh... got it." he looked away, he didn't remember anything that had happened but he does remember being pushed towards that machine. "what were you doing here?"

"I was looking for water and... I wanted to see if you had woken up..."

"Well, thanks, I suppose..." he hears her laugh. "what?"

"You can say thanks" she takes a small sheet and give it to him "this will be to cover you iuntil we get to your room."

"Can't I stay like this?"

"It's cold, Drake and you have to go put on pajamas" she hears him huff. "let me help you."

 

...

 

"You can pass."

The door had slid and she entered his room, it was the first time she entered there and the truth is that it was well organized. He didn't have many valuables, more than his gloves and jacket. He had sat on the ground and looked at her.

"Don't you prefer to sit in bed?"

"Actually, i feel comfortable here" she raised an eyebrow.

"You are the weirdest son of strict parents in the world..."

"You don't want to accompany me?"

"My duty here was to see you were well."

"It will only a few minutes." she had nothing to lose, so she just sat next to him. She looked up at the ceiling and noticed that there were stars, it was when she turned her head towards him. "Trel got them for me, so this place wouldn't feel so... empty."

"How you feel?"

"About Loggar? A stupid." he sighs " I trusted her and she just... I let this happen."

"Maybe yes, but we could discover her intentions before something happened."

"Listen... how about if instead of you leaving I leave the group?" she frowned. It was impossible to be hearing that from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean... everyone here is good at something, everyone here is smart and prevents this kind of thing from happening. I am an useless who always ruins everything." This was Drake showing his insecurity in front of her? He must be kidding, but his face. He was serious, he was telling her that he was afraid of ruining the group. Him.

"No, no!" he turned to her ",each one has their qualities, Drake, we all have them. Sometime we can't even see them but they are there. You are our sharpshooter and the group needs you!" 

They had been looking at each other for a couple of seconds, Drake thinking that if what the firl said had been real and Silvia was thinking about where to go and not go out anymore.

" Hey..."

"Good night, Drake" she gets up and goes to the door, she doesn't really want to think more about that. "things will wokr by themselves" she left. The door closed, Drake sat on the floor, only heard someone call him that. Loggar.

Silvia was leaning against the wall, why did she say all that? He told her about his insecurities but she didn't have to throw all that at him.

And remembering what he said, she was completely on her decision. Now there would be not turning back.


End file.
